Energie
by Choupette
Summary: Avant dernière ligne droite pour Duo et Erika. Des Gundams boys en colère à cause de la mort de Sally et qui veulent se venger, un J qui fait encore des siennes. Bref ça va mal finir cette histoire. lol. [fic achevée]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Choupette 

**Titre : **Energie.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couple :** 3x4 ça c'est sûr, mais pour les autres je sais pas trop.

**Avertissement :** Rien de spécial pour le moment. Ah, si je vais essayer de vous faire pleurer dans cette fic, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

_Miracle me revoilà ! J'ai de nouveau Internet, je n'ai plus d'envies de meurtre envers mon ordinateur.__Pour fêter ça voilà une nouvelle fic, avec plein de choses : de l'amour, du suspens, des morts et un auteur complétement tarée. _

_Je fais un gros bisous à ma petite Naïa qui a corrigé mes fautes et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle a eut du bouleau. Vous trouverez aussi en bas de la page les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont été adressées pour les dernies chapitres de Quoiqu'il arrive. Voilà. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Duo regardait son reflet. Il s'était précipité dans ce magasin de luminaires, de glaces et de miroirs, laissant les autres s'enfoncer dans le centre commercial. Il voulait rester seul un moment, se détacher de cette tension qui régnait entre lui et… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il parcourait les allées brillant de mille feux. Les chandeliers et ampoules de toutes les couleurs se reflétaient à l'infini, lançant des éclats de lumière dans le magasin et sur son visage.

Il s'observait, parfois déformé par les aspérités esthétiques des plaques de verre, les redondances des ampoules. Tout était lumière alors que lui était ombre. Vêtu de son éternel costume d'ecclésiastique, il paraissait tellement… hors contexte. Qui le croisait, se demandait ce que pouvait faire ce prêtre, si jeune, les mains croisées derrière le dos, marchant tranquillement, ébahi devant la clarté.

Ses yeux reflétaient l'éclairage, cherchant à capter la luminosité, et semblaient étincelants, de même que la croix en argent qu'il portait au cou. Il soupira, il était bien, serein. Depuis huit jours, ils étaient arrivés à New York et il avait été émerveillé par le rythme de la vie, ces mouvements constants, les bruits continuels, la lumière aussi présente la nuit que le jour. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en accord avec un lieu, une ville. Cela lui rappelait les bons côtés de L2, son ancienne vie dans ses moments heureux.

Duo regardait son reflet. Des miroirs par dizaines avaient été accrochés sur l'intégralité de l'un des murs du magasin. Son reflet ne changeait qu'au fil de ses expressions, seul le cadre différait. Il passait ainsi de portrait en portrait, de sourires en grimaces, de sentiment en sentiment. Les quelques clients souriaient de voir quelqu'un de son âge avoir des jeux si simples en temps de guerre, faire preuve d'humanité joyeuse.

Le natté fit encore quelques pas de côté, préparant un sourire ravageur. Son reflet resta froid, les lèvres pincées. Il fit un pas en arrière. Des yeux améthyste, des cheveux châtains, très longs. Il porta la main à la tresse lui caressant le dos. Devant lui, les cheveux détachés se répandaient sur un top noir. Son visage était plus fin et depuis quand… il se maquillait. Il avança sa main, mais ne rencontra pas la surface lisse et froide du miroir. Il y avait juste un trou entouré d'un cadre dans la cloison pour surprendre les clients. Il s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à poser ses doigts sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

La jeune femme recula presque choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était fascinée par le regard, identique au sien, cette même couleur que l'on décrivait comme unique depuis sa naissance. La même pensée les frappa et tous deux se précipitèrent pour contourner la cloison. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, s'observèrent de haut en bas. Elle fut surprise du « costume » du jeune homme. Il sourit à la vue d'une jeune fille habillée d'un top et d'une longue jupe noire. Très maquillée, elle portait aussi des gants de cuir montant jusqu'aux coudes et des Doc Martens.

Il avança vers elle, elle leva son bras pour passer ses doigts sur la croix glacée. Il passa ses mains sur les cheveux soyeux alors qu'elle sortait une chaîne de sous son haut à laquelle pendait le même bijoux. Tous les deux étaient abasourdis, muets de surprise.

« Duo !

- Où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ? »

Le natté vit Wufeï et Quatre entre les meubles, il poussa alors la jeune femme derrière la cloison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans le magasin, se cachant derrière une armoire. Duo ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je m'appelle Érika.

- Duo.

- C'est un prénom ça ? Ce n'est pas commun.

- Je suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment… Enfin, qui es-tu ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Duo ! Shazi !

- Et merde !

- Des amis à toi ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant. »

Il s'interrompit, alors que la jeune femme fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir un papier et un crayon. Elle y griffonna quelque chose avant de le lui donner et de lui faire un sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme mû par une impulsion, avant de filer.

« Je suis là !

- Bordel, Maxwell, on ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée. Bouge-toi !

- Ça va, j'arrive ! »

Duo jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, mais la jeune femme avait disparu. Tous les trois rejoignirent Heero et Trowa qui les attendaient dans la voiture. Le véhicule s'éloigna sous le regard triste d'une jeune femme.

-/-

Quatre regardait soupçonneux le jeune Américain. Ce dernier s'était presque mis à genoux pour le prier d'aller voir Heero pour qu'il lui prête son ordinateur. Les mains jointes, le regard larmoyant, il le suppliait depuis bientôt une heure.

« Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Duo, pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui demander.

- Pff… C'est juste pour jouer en réseau.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? S'il te plaît.

- Tu pourrais y aller.

- Si c'est moi qui lui demande, il ne voudra jamais.

- Encore cette histoire ! Duo !

- Si ttttteeeeeee plaaiitt. »

Duo sortit son sourire de Bambi.

« Bien, mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange.

- Thanks, Kitty-Cat. »

Duo, installé devant le PC, n'avait cure des cris provenant de la cuisine. Malgré l'accord de Heero quant au prêt de son « précieux », Quatre avait du batailler ferme pour obtenir l'autorisation et il continuait encore. Il déplia pour la cinquantième fois de la journée le malheureux morceau de papier où une écriture fine avait tracé ces quelques mots. lança le logiciel de discussion instantanée, se brancha sur la boîte d'Érika et attendit à peine une demi seconde

_«_ Slt.

_- …_

_-_ Alors ? Une explication ?

_- Non._

_-_ Qui es-tu ?

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit._

_-_ Qu'elle est ta vie ?

_- Érika Walker : 17 ans. Étudiante en art, spécialité : Renaissance. Vit à New York depuis 14 ans. Père : ingénieur, mère : prof de littérature. Adresse : 44 Gardenstreet, 15è étage, n° 1535. Et toi ?_

_-_ Duo Maxwell : 17 ans. Ai vécu sur la colonie L2 jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Suis sur Terre depuis mes 14 ans. Parents : inconnus. Pas d'adresse.

_- Lycéen, profession ? Prêtre ?_

_-_ … Soldat.

_- Très logique. De quel côté ?_

_-_ Quelle importance ?

_- Pour ou contre Oz ?_

_-_ Je déteste Oz…

_- Mon père travaille pour eux. »_

¤ Oups ¤

_« Je le hais pour ça. »_

_¤ _Ouf_ ¤_

_«_ Et les Gundams ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

_- J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire une opinion. Trop d'informations contradictoires, en tout cas ce sont les seuls qui font quelque chose, je les admire pour ça. De toute manière ce n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi me ressembles-tu autant ?_

_-_ Où es-tu née ?

_- Sur L1. Toi sur L2 ?_

_-_ C'est probable. Ceux avec qui tu vis sont tes vrais parents ?

_- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. La question ne s'est jamais posée._

_- …_

_- …_

_-_ Crois-tu… Toi et moi, frère et sœur ?

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Tests sanguins ? Je peux en parler à mes parents et prendre RDV dans un hosto._

_-_ Non ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais s'il te plaît ne parle de moi à personne.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_-_ Je t'expliquerai de vive voix. Je viens te voir ce soir, j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut et je ferais faire les tests de mon côté. Ok ?

_- RDV à l'Archange, une boîte du Bronx à 23h… Laisse tomber la tenue de prêtre. Lol._

_-_ D'accord, à ce soir… Petite sœur.

_- … »_

Duo éteignit l'ordinateur après avoir effacé tous les fichiers se rapportant à Érika. Il soupira. Il avait une sœur. Cela paraissait invraisemblable. Ils n'étaient pas nés au même endroit, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle avait eu une vie tout à fait normale, loin de la guerre. Et lui…

Quatre entra silencieusement et s'approcha de Duo. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule ce dernier sursauta.

« On va passer à table.

_-_ Hum.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai perdu. Mon héros est mort. Tu te rends compte ! Si ça se trouve un mioche d'à peine 7/8 ans vient de me mettre la raclée de ma vie !

- …

- Je suis trop nul.

- Oui, mais lui ne botte pas le cul aux ozzis. »

Quatre souriait, amusé par la réaction de son ami. Il ressortit ne préférant pas laisser la surveillance de la cuisson des pâtes à Wufeï. Heero entra à sa place et vit le visage de Duo, sombre. Il fit le moins de bruit possible. Duo était plongé dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas le Japonais. S'il s'agissait de sa sœur, comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il soit le pilote du Deathscythe ? Galère !

« La belle affaire que je mate des ozzis ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il avait entendu la conversation entre Quatre et lui. Leur combat et les Gundams étaient tellement importants pour le natté. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux qu'être aux commandes de son armure et de lutter pour une paix future. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi amer ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après guerre ? »

Le Japonais se crispa, presque tétanisé. Il n'y avait pas d'après guerre, il n'y aurait que la mort. Ils mourraient au combat, il s'était fait à cette idée. De toute manière les autorités ne les laisseraient jamais vivre et être libres. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Parler d'un futur était un espoir fou. C'était inconcevable. Et même s'ils avaient droit à un futur, quel serait-il ? Derrière des barreaux ? Devraient-ils se cacher aux yeux du monde

« …

- J'aimerais bien avoir une famille.

- …

- Pas juste vous quatre, une grande famille. »

Duo se leva et se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à nouveau en voyant Heero, debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes. Au départ impassible, le visage de Duo afficha de la colère. Heero voulu sourire, mais le résultat ne fut qu'une grimace.

« On va manger.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Alors que Duo lui tournait le dos, le brun se retint de justesse de lui prendre la main. Il voulait juste sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, mais cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Il le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Le repas se passa normalement. Les pilotes filèrent ensuite se coucher : Heero et Wufeï devant aller faire une visite chez Oz le lendemain sur les coups de 1h du mat et Trowa et Quatre… désirant juste se retrouver seuls. Duo fit mine de se planter devant la télé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se glissa dans leur chambre pour attraper ses fringues et se prépara. Il fit aussi une razzia dans la pharmacie et dissimula quelques lames sous ses vêtements. Il sortit sa moto du garage et la démarra à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison.

Heero, à la fenêtre, le regarda partir.

-/-

Duo se tenait à l'entrée de l'Archange. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un clin d'œil pour que les deux armoires à glace le laissent entrer. La musique l'assourdissait, des tentures noires décoraient cette boîte gothique. Il n'y avait aucun néon de couleur, juste de la lumière blanche, et tous ceux qui étaient présents étaient habillés de noir. Il s'avança vers le bar sous les regards, pleins de convoitise, des hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient. Il portait un jean bleu ciel, troué de part en part, agrémenté d'une chemise entrouverte, noire, presque transparente. Ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une casquette (style Kangol) et il avait mis des lentilles noires pour cacher la couleur de ses yeux.

Il commanda une boisson quelconque, avant de se trouver un coin, d'où surveiller la porte d'entrée. Il s'appuya au mur et attendit. Un peu avant 23h, il vit Érika. Au moment où il s'avança, deux hommes dont l'âge dépassait de loin la moyenne des personnes présentes entrèrent à leur tour.

Ils auraient du les prendre encore plus discret. Même avec un gyrophare, ils ne seraient pas plus voyants.

Duo se faufila sur la piste de danse. Érika sentit soudain une main sur son poignet, l'attirant dans la foule.

« Coucou, ma belle.

- Duo ?

- Bien vu ! Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu te promenais avec des vilains toutous. »

Duo lui fit un signe de tête pour lui désigner les deux gardes.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Des super-nounous on dirait. Va falloir qu'on les sème.

- Hein ? C'est moi qu'ils suivent ?

- Oui.

- Comment…

- C'est mon boulot. Tu me suis ?

- Euh… Ok.

- Tu as sûrement des micros sur toi.

- Quoi ? Tu te crois où ! Dans mission impossible ! Je croyais que tu étais juste un soldat.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Duo la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

Il l'embrassa. Pour lui comme pour elle, du dégoût les submergea, ainsi qu'une même idée : Beurk. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient peut-être frère et sœur rendait ce baiser vraiment horrible. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Duo lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de l'entraîner discrètement vers les toilettes. Il fallait bien donner le change aux deux toutous. Ils entrèrent dans une cabine et Duo commença à la fouiller minutieusement, décelant 3 micros.

La colère se lisait sur le visage d'Érika qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle devait être surveillée constamment. Elle attrapa les micros dans le but de les écraser, mais il l'en dissuada. Il les posa sur le sol. Ils devaient sortir. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds : elle portait une longue robe, avec un chemisier et des bottes dont les rebords étaient retournés.

Il enleva le chemisier et déchira la dentelle qui recouvrait ses épaules ne laissant que deux fines bretelles. Il se débarrassa ensuite de tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous des genoux et remonta les rebords des bottes sur les collants résille. D'une jeune fille bien sage, elle passait à pin-up.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Il lui fit un chignon, laissant quelques mèches balayer son visage, puis il décrocha l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait à l'oreille droite et le mit, à la manière d'un piercing, sur sa narine.

« Tu sors en premier et tu m'attends dehors.

- Et toi ?

- Je te suis. T'inquiètes pas. Au pire ils se prendront la branlée du siècle. Aller. »

Érika sortit de la cabine après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes. Elle se glissa dans la grande salle puis sur la piste de danse. Les deux gorilles n'y virent que du feu. La jeune femme pu sortir sans encombre. Une fois dehors elle se dissimula derrière un coin de mur et attendit à peine cinq minutes avant de voir Duo sortir à son tour. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna un pâté de maison plus loin jusqu'à sa moto.

« Et bien, tu ne te refuses rien ! Elle est superbe. »

Il lui tendit son casque en souriant.

« Comment tu peux avoir un bolide pareil avec une paie de simple soldat ?

- J'ai économisé pour l'avoir ma titine, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Mais rien du tout. »

Tous deux montèrent sur l'engin avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Duo devait lui faire la prise de sang, il l'apporterait ensuite à Sally. Même si elle devait tenir chaque membre de l'équipe au courant des problèmes de tous les pilotes, elle saurait garder le silence et ne poserait pas trop de questions. Il conduisit jusqu'au parc le plus proche. À cette heure là, il serait vide et Duo pourrait parler tranquillement avec Érika. Il se gara devant une fontaine. Elle s'assit alors qu'il sortait de sa poche les seringues et les deux flacons, qu'il avait préalablement marqué D et E. Quoi de plus logique ?

« Fais gaffe, tu n'as pas intérêt à te rater.

- Je sais me servir d'une aiguille, il n'y a aucun problème. Je pense que je suis même plus doué qu'une infirmière. Et puis ne sois pas si douillette. Ah les filles !

- Les filles ? Si tu continues comme ça, je refuse de te considérer comme mon frère !

- …

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

- Je sais… sœurette.

- J'aime bien. Dans ce cas-là, tu es mon petit frère.

- Attention, je pique. »

Le liquide carmin envahit peu à peu le premier tube. Duo sortit délicatement l'aiguille du bras d'Érika, ne laissant qu'un minuscule point rouge. Il lui fit un pansement rapide avant de lui donner une toute petite claque derrière la tête.

« Eh ! Mais ça va pas !

- Moi vivant tu ne seras jamais la plus grande. »

Il prit alors un air supérieur, imbu de lui-même, avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle :

« Appelle-moi : Big Brother, le meilleur dont tu aurais pu rêver. Le frère le plus adorable et le plus gentil qu'il existe sur cette terre. Le plus drôle et…

- Le plus vantard.

- Oh, mais non ! Tu me casses tous mes effets là ! »

Érika se leva et le prit, comme poussée par son instinct, dans ses bras. Et Duo ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Il était là dans les bras de sa sœur, il était auprès de son unique famille. Pour la deuxième fois au cours de son existence, il ne se sentait plus seul. Cette sensation, il la connaissait bien, il la retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il était en présence des autres pilotes.

« J'espère vraiment que tu sois mon frère.

- Moi aussi. Comme ça j'aurais une vraie famille.

- Une vraie ?

- Mes… compagnons d'arme sont ma famille. »

Le visage d'Érika s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis contre la guerre… et toi tu y contribues.

- Mais je suis du côté des pacifistes.

- Oui, je sais… Non je ne sais rien de toi. Tu dis que tu es soldat alors que tu as à peine 17 ans, que tu conduit une moto hors de prix et que tu a les compétence d'une infirmière rodée : je n'ai même pas sentit la piqûre ! »

Elle s'était écartée de lui. A cette réaction, Duo eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait d'un seul coup. Érika du voir sur les traits de son visage la douleur qu'elle avait provoqué en le soupçonnant.

« Je ne peux rien te prouver. Et je ne peux pas te parler, t'expliquer tout ce qui fait ma vie. Je te demande de me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est dur, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier : notre rencontre, les hommes qui te suivaient, les micros… Je suis désolé de ne pas être le frère que tu aurais pu imaginer. Je n'ai pas une vie normale, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de faire des études, d'habiter dans une petite maison de banlieue…

- Arrête Duo, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas non plus te demander de croire en mes convictions.

- Érika, la seule chose que je veux est la paix, une paix qui ne sera pas régentée par Oz. C'est Oz qui est à la base de cette guerre. L'organisation a tout fait pour que les colonies deviennent la ligne de mire des forces de l'alliance terrestre. Tout ce que veulent les colonies c'est leur indépendance. Tu n'es pas pour cela ?

- Si ! Mais il y a d'autres moyens d'y arriver ! »

Duo secoua la tête en souriant.

« Décidément tu t'entendrait bien avec Réléna.

- Réléna ? Qui est-ce ? La seule Réléna que je connaisse…

- Non c'est pas elle ! Comment veux-tu que je la connaisse ?

- Ouais c'est pas logique…

- … »

Le silence s'installa. Chacun prenait en note le fait que le sujet : guerre, était à éviter entre eux pour le moment. Érika s'était rassise. Duo s'installa à côté d'elle pour se faire une prise de sang.

« Tu veux que je t'aide.

- J'ai trop peur pour ma vie ! Je préfère le faire tout seul.

- Prends-moi pour une cruche pendant que tu y es !

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un lien télépathique.

- Ha ha ha ha. Très drôle. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et tourna le dos à l'Américain.

« Voilà j'ai fini. Je te ramène chez toi ?

- Oui. Quand…

- Je suis libre jusqu'à après demain normalement.

- …

- Je passerais te voir demain si tu veux.

- J'ai cours, viens me chercher à 17h au lycée St-Mickael. Ok ?

- Pas de problème. »

Érika enfila le casque et Duo la ramena. Il la regarda de loin s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble, au 44 Gardenstreet.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais que ce début n'est pas très palpitant, mais j'espère que ça vous a assez plut pour tenter de lire la suite._

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Kelidril : Merci de m'avoir encore envoyé une review? Pour Msn, c'est bon je suis de nouveau connecté. Donc on va pouvoir papoter. Je te fais de gros bisous, en espérant que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire cette nouvelle fic. Bisous.

Lucy-hp : Alors comma ça le perso d'Ethan serait sexy ? Mais bien sûr, il est trop beau ce mec. C'est un fantasme parfait et je le trouve trop mimi avec Duo. Je suis contente que tu aimes les trois fins, je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée, mais j'en suis assez contente. Je te fais de gros bisous. Salut.

Hayko Maxwell : c'est gentil d'avoir envoyé une review pour chaque fin, c'est trop mimi ! Merci. je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent et idem pour le perso d'Ethan. C'est même dommage qu'on en le voit pas un peu plus, non ? En tout cas je te fait de gros bisous et désolée pour le retard.

Florinoir : je préfère aussi la dernière que cela soit au niveau de l'histoire et de l'écriture, je suis contente que cela te plaise aussi et te remercie pour les encouragements. Tuvas pouvoir voir si celaa porté ses fruits. lol. Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre : **Energie.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples : **3x4, 1x2 mais pour le moment ils se détestent...

**Avertissements : **Rien à signaler.

_Coucou. Eh, oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas voilà déjà la suite ! Si c'est pas gentil de ma part de ne pas vous faire poireauter, non mais sans déconner ! Non je rigole, c'est normal. Surtout avec toutes les reviews trop mimis que j'ai reçu et dont les réponses seront en bas de la page. Faut que j'en profite car je risque de recevoir des menaces d'ici quelques chapitres, mais je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi... Finalement je ne suis pas si gentille que ça. Lol. _

_Un gros bisous à ma petite Naïa, à Angie et à Lihiel et un gros poutou à ma Louloute. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Ps : n'oubliez pas les reviews, questions, remarques, Mme Soleil est là pour vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir, en dehors de la suite de l'histoire. LOL. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Heero et Wufeï arrivèrent aux abords de la maison. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin des Gundams pour cette mission d'infiltration. Ils devaient rapporter des dossiers d'une base quelconque. Tout ce qu'ils avaient emprunté venait de la section scientifique. J avait expressément demandé ces documents sans qu'ils en sachent la raison.

Ils sortirent la caisse de dossiers qu'ils avaient discrètement subtilisé. Heero et Wufeï s'étaient demandés comment ils avaient pu faire pour passer les barrières de sécurité à une caisse entière de paperasse. Quelques faux papiers leur avaient permis de sortir sans problème avec un camion qu'ils avaient ensuite abandonné. Les ozzis étaient de plus en plus efficaces apparemment !

Enfin, ils étaient assez contents d'eux. Leur mission n'avait duré qu'une nuit, au lieu des trois jours prévus. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage. Heero déposa la caisse sur la table du salon. Tous les cinq allaient devoir trier toutes les informations, contenues dans chaque dossier. Un après-midi de folie en perspective ! Quelques minutes plus tard Quatre et Trowa descendirent, légèrement débraillés. Les joues rouges de Quatre et leur tenue ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'activité pratiquée par les deux amants avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

« Bonjour. Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

- Aucun problème.

- Sauf que maintenant il va falloir se taper toute la lecture.

- …

- Où est Maxwell ? On ira plus vite à cinq.

- À vrai dire, on ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir et il manque une moto.

- Bizarre, une journée sans télé, c'est un miracle.

- Il est partit cette nuit.

- Comment ça ?

- Vers minuit, une heure avant que l'on parte.

- Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Enfin, il vit sa vie. N'empêche qu'il aurait pu nous prévenir, pour que l'on ne se fasse pas de soucis. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

- Il est grand, qu'il ce débrouille ce shazi1 ! »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se mirent au travail, découvrant au fur et à mesure les dossiers. Il s'agissait en grande partie d'expériences génétiques sur des êtres humains, des enfants souvent. Parfois, il s'agissait d'observations sur des enfants qui montraient des dons à leur naissance.

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût quand aux différentes expériences. Ils se demandaient comment des scientifiques, sensés être à l'origine du progrès, pouvaient faire ce genre de chose. Beaucoup de dossiers finissaient par la dissection des sujets qui n'avaient pu survivre à ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Le tout bien sûr avec photos à l'appui dans certains cas.

Ils continuèrent pourtant à lire et classer chacun des cas selon la gravité et la nature des « cobayes ». Telle était la mission que J leur avait confié. Quatre se disait qu'il valait mieux que Duo ne soit pas avec eux. Il se serait mit en colère et n'aurait pu faire ce travail. Son amour des enfants était bien trop grand pour arriver à lire toutes ces horreurs. Il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de J à la première occasion. Quatre ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revoir ces éclats noirs dans le regard de son ami. Les voir lorsqu'ils se battaient était une chose, mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient que le résultat d'une colère incontrôlable, mieux valait tout faire pour éviter d'énerver le natté.

Il regarda le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux : encore des enfants. Ils avaient été l'objet d'une observation par les forces armées d'Oz dans le but de créer une nouvelle arme. Quatre se demandait comment il était possible de faire une arme grâce aux dons de ces quelques enfants. Il ne put se retenir de soupirer lorsqu'il se vit aux commandes du Sandrock. Eux mêmes, Trowa, Duo, Wufeï et Heero, n'étaient-ils pas la preuve que des enfants pouvaient être plus meurtriers que les adultes ?Il continua sa lecture en silence, laissant échapper parfois un soupir de soulagement, lorsque certains avaient réussis à s'enfuir ou étaient relâchés.

Le téléphone sonna vers 15h. Les yeux rougis par la fatigue, après 5h de lecture intensives, Quatre se dirigea vers le combiné.

« Allô ?

_- Kitty-Quat, c'est moi. _

- Duo, où est-ce que tu es ?

_- Nulle part précisément. Je voulais te dire que je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Ok ?_

- Attends Duo… »

Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Heero lui ayant arraché le combiné des mains.

« Duo, tu as une mission demain soir ne l'oublie pas.

_- Déjà rentré. »_

Le ton de Duo s'était automatiquement refroidi.

_« T'inquiète, je ne l'oublierais pas ta mission. _

- _Dudu, tu te ramènes !_

- Avec qui...

_- J'arrive ! Bon, à demain._ »

Duo raccrocha brutalement, Heero ne réagit pas l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'avait pas encore enregistré ce minuscule détail : une femme était avec Duo.

« Heero ?

- Hm.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. On continue, ça doit être prêt le plus tôt possible. »

Ils reprirent le travail, Quatre avait sentit le trouble chez Heero même s'il n'avait duré que quelques instants. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Duo au téléphone pour le mettre en colère à ce point-là. Apparemment leur réconciliation ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

-/-

« Te voilà !

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait toute la journée, alors que l'on bossait ? »

Duo, le visage réjoui, ne faisait pas attention aux remarques de Quatre et Wufeï. Il sifflotait tranquillement en traversant le salon. Les quatre pilotes étaient attablés, il était plus de 21 heures. Il n'était pas rentré de la journée.

Après avoir raccompagné Érika, il avait erré dans la ville, avec cette même tête d'imbécile heureux. Il avait regardé les magasins s'ouvrir, les gens qui partaient travailler, les enfants qui allaient à l'école. Voir la ville qui s'éveillait était l'un de ses petits plaisirs.

Dans la matinée, il était allé voir Sally pour lui apporter les échantillons de sang. Il lui avait demandé de faire des tests comparatifs dans le but de voir les liens de parenté. Il lui avait demandé de ne poser aucunes questions, de ne rien dire aux autres, il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Duo savait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle.

Ensuite, il avait de nouveau flâné toute la journée au soleil, profitant du calme de Central Park. Il avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi aux conséquences que les résultats des tests auraient sur leurs vies. Demain, il saurait. Même s'il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur parenté, il devait avoir la confirmation.

Il avait réfléchi, car en tant que pilote de Gundam, quelle vie pourrait-il offrir à sa sœur ? Elle avait vécu dans un cadre normal, sans guerre, sans tuerie, sans peur. Lui, vivait dans une optique où seule la mort avait sa place : une vision sans futur. S'il mourrait demain soir, comment vivrait-elle sa disparition ? N'ayant aucun lien avec Oz, les preventers… Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il était mort, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa vie de la même manière qu'il y était entré. Il devait veiller sur elle.

Au final, il n'entrevoyait que deux solutions dont aucune ne le satisfaisait : dire la vérité à Érika, au risque de la perdre, de la mettre en danger ou quitter ses amis. Il fallait choisir entre ses deux familles. En gros, il avait déprimé pendant toute une partie de l'après-midi.

Vers 17h, il était allé chercher Érika. Ils s'étaient baladés, étaient allés au restaurant assez tôt, puis l'avait ramené. Ils avaient parlé et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi compris : ils étaient en phase, ayant les mêmes idées, finissant les phrases de l'autre. Il était heureux. Ces quelques heures lui avait fait oublier toutes ses préoccupations de la journée. Il souriait, il avait fait son choix. Il souriait sans être conscient que l'on s'adressait à lui.

« Duo ! On te parle !

- Hein ? … Coucou Wu.

- Duo, ça va ?

- Impeccable, Kitty-Cat. »

Devant quatre paires d'yeux incrédules, il commença à grimper les escaliers.

« Hé, Duo ! Tu ne manges pas ?

- … Euh… Pas faim. »

Ils le regardèrent s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier. Trois d'entre eux recommencèrent à manger. Un seul se posa réellement des questions sur son attitude. En ce moment, Duo était triste, joyeux, inquiet, heureux. De jour en jour, il changeait. De plus, ses absences étaient inhabituelles. Il sortait rarement des planques, seul, à moins qu'il y ait un problème. Chacun des pilotes étaient souvent victimes d'une sortie au supermarché, dans les magasins… mais rien de plus.

Heero ne comprenait pas, il le revoyait partir comme un voleur la nuit dernière. Il le revoyait prendre ses affaires préférées, les plus osées. Il avait eu l'attitude de quelqu'un qui cherche à plaire. Le Japonais voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Inviter une personne à entrer dans leur cercle représentait un danger. Cela pouvait faire capoter leur couverture et c'était tout simplement un paramètre supplémentaire et incontrôlable. Ces quelques idées affluèrent en l'espace d'une seconde dans l'esprit de Heero. Il faudrait qu'il jette un coup d'œil à tout ça, en espérant que Duo ne s'éclipse que pour aller faire la fête par exemple ou autre chose dans le même genre.

Le repas se finit normalement. Alors que Trowa et Quatre s'occupaient de la vaisselle et que Wufeï vérifiait le bon fonctionnement des caméras, placées dans toute la maison et les jardins, Heero monta dans leur chambre. Duo était allongé sur le lit, les bras en croix, un sourire béat au coin des lèvres.

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de mission pour demain soir. On doit partir à 22h00. »

Le visage de Duo se ferma automatiquement, comme d'habitude.

« **On** ? Je croyais que je partais avec Trowa.

- Vu que ma mission avec Wufeï a fini plus tôt que prévu, c'est avec moi que tu feras équipe. Départ à 22h00 pour arriver à 00h30 à la base, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville. Pas de Gundams. On entre, on pose assez de plastic pour tout faire sauter, on repart.

- Ok, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui vient, alors qu'il n'y a pas besoin de tes talents d'informaticien.

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Tout doit être prêt avant 21h00 demain.

- Pff ! Super.

- Un problème ? Tu as toute la journée pour préparer une dizaine de dispositifs explosifs, c'est largement suffisant.

- Va falloir que je me presse, j'ai quelque chose à faire demain matin et puis j'ai RDV à 17h00…

- C'est elle ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ! Et puis, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça !

- C'est vrai. Tu fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tout est prêt. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun se changea. Comme d'habitude, Duo éparpilla ses affaires un peu partout, ne gardant que son éternel boxer noir. Le natté ne jeta même pas un regard vers Heero, aucun « Bonne nuit » ne fut échangé, il était trop tôt. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait encore réussit à pardonner 2.

Duo ne put s'endormir tout de suite. Il avait pris sa décision et cette mission pouvait bien être la dernière. Il devait partir pour protéger Erika. Cela lui brisait le cœur de faire passer la vie de sa sœur, qu'il connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement, avant celles de ses amis, de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner du jour au lendemain sans leur donner une explication, mais il ne pouvait pas l'exposer au danger. Elle ne méritait pas ça, pas cette vie. Elle avait eu une vie normale et ça devait rester ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à faire un choix entre vivre et survivre. Lui, il avait survécu, sans jamais être vraiment heureux. Comme une prière silencieuse, il se promit de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse y comprit se sacrifier s'il le fallait. 3

-/-

Lorsque Heero se leva le lendemain, il vit le lit de Duo fait, ses affaires rangées. Il prit une douche et alla déjeuner. Seul Quatre se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de ranger la cuisine après le passage des trois autres pilotes.

« Où est-il ?

- Au sous-sol, cela va faire deux heures qu'il bosse. Je croyais que vous aviez toute la journée pour préparer la mission ?

- Il a des choses à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'a pas jugé utile de m'en faire part. De toute manière, il a l'air de faire ce qu'il veut en ce moment.

- Vous vous êtes encore fâchés ?

- Non, Quatre… Il faudrait que l'on se parle pour ça 4.

- Encore. Cette situation a assez duré ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois, mais ça nous met tous en danger. Si vous ne pouvez plus vous entendre, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous allez être efficaces en mission ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour ça Quatre ! Tu oublies que nous sommes des pros.

- Il n'empêche que votre attitude influe sur nous cinq. Tu te renfermes au fur et à mesure et Duo s'éloigne, ce n'est plus qu'un courant d'air. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler ces jours-ci, il disparaît dès l'aube ou ne rentre pas de la nuit ! C'est pire depuis ces deux derniers jours, mais il y a longtemps que ça dure. Il refuse même de rester avec nous.

- Je sais Quatre ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter ! »

Le ton était monté d'un seul coup. Les joues en feu, Quatre ne pouvait se retenir de gesticuler et de tourner autour de la table. Heero droit comme un I, serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il savait que l'Arabe avait raison, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, cela ne concernait que Duo et lui. Il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir. Quatre n'y était pour rien, mais il ne pourrait se retenir de s'en prendre au plus jeune d'entre eux si cela continuait.

« Tu vas lui parler ?

- Oui, dès que j'arriverais à mettre la main dessus.

- Il est au sous-sol en train de préparer…

- C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !

- …

- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi… Je te promets de lui en parler quand qu'il remontera. »

Heero alla vers le hangar, quelques heures à bosser sur le Wing et à préparer le matériel de la mission, le calmeraient. Trowa et Wufeï le regardèrent arriver, mais replongèrent vite le nez dans les circuits de leurs armures pour ne pas attirer la colère du Japonais.

Deux heures plus tard, Quatre arriva en courant.

« Heero, il s'en va ! »

Une caisse à outil dégringola en même temps que le jeune homme. Sans chercher à ramasser les outils, ni à enlever le cambouis qu'il avait sur la figure, Heero se dirigea vers la maison d'où sortait Duo, habillé de son blouson de cuir noir, un casque à la main.

« Duo ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

Sans même un regard, le natté se dirigea vers le garage. Heero essaya de le retenir en lui attrapant le bras. Duo se dégagea violemment en lui lançant un regard noir. Heero inspira à fond, histoire de se clamer.

« S'il te plaît, Duo.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, et en plus je n'ai pas le temps !

- Si, justement ! Ça ne peut plus durer, cette histoire ne touche pas uniquement nos petites personnes, cela influe sur Quatre, sur nous tous ! Il faut que ça cesse !

- Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ça fasse capoter les missions, hein ? Mais à qui la faute ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenu, si tu m'avais laissé faire !

- Tu serais mort !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- …

- Rien ! J'aurais très bien pu… J'aurais pu…

- Même toi tu ne le sais pas.

- Fous-moi la paix, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Je ne veux pas en parler de toute manière !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as tort ?

- Tort ? Tu crois que ton attitude était plus logique… plus humaine ? Toi, qui passe ton temps à tenter toutes les missions suicides, tu me reproches d'avoir voulu essayer une dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je meure ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que l'on fasse table rase ? Moi je sais pourquoi ! Il faut que tout le monde soit dans des conditions optimum pour la réussite des missions.

- Tu te trompes.

- Ah, oui ! Heero, je ne suis qu'une pièce remplaçable à tes yeux, comme nous tous ! Notre mort ne te poserait que le problème de devoir nous remplacer ! »

Les yeux améthystes brillaient de larmes et de colère. Il hurlait toute sa haine envers Heero, ne remarquant même pas Trowa, Wufeï et Quatre qui les regardaient du hangar. Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. Comment Duo pouvait-il croire de telles choses ? Il tenait à chacun d'entre eux, même s'il ne leur montrait pas. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour les quatre pilotes, à différents degrés, c'est vrai, mais il les considérait tous comme sa famille. Il regarda le natté ouvrir le garage et en sortir sa moto. Il se mit en travers de son chemin.

« C'est faux !

- Ah, oui ! Pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de faire exploser le Wing ! Tu te moques de ce que l'on peut penser, de nos sentiments… de moi. Je peux bien mourir, je ne sais même pas si tu y trouverais quelque intérêt. Morts, vivants, tu t'en fous totalement ! »

Le coup partit. Heero n'avait pu retenir son poing. Duo se retrouva à terre, se tenant la joue, abasourdit. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il enfila son casque, se leva et grimpa sur sa moto. Le bolide partit à toute allure.

Heero ne bougeait pas, même après quelques minutes il n'osait faire un seul mouvement. Quatre s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il vit une larme se perdre sur la joue du brun. Larme vite essuyée d'un revers de main. Heero reprit ses esprits, et son visage comme son cœur se fermèrent, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la maison.

« Il ne le pensait pas.

- Si.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le regrette déjà. Heero, il ne le pensait pas.

- Ça fait mal quand même. »

Le Japonais s'engouffra dans la maison.

**A suivre. **

* * *

1. J'espère que je l'ai bien orthographié. Dites-le moi sinon. 

2. Les explications viendront plus tard. Chapitre 4.

3. Pour ceux qui connaissent Les chevaliers du Zodiaque : Duo va devenir pire que le chevalier d'Andromède s'il continu comme ça, à force de vouloir se sacrifier… Lol.

4. Je sais Heero parle ! Et fait presque de l'humour ! Certains diront que c'est OOC, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre…

**Réponse aux reviews. **

Angie : Merci pour ta review c'est trop mignon de ta part. Tu n'étais pas obligée. En tout cas, ça fait super plaisir, surtout venant de ma déesse en Informatique. Je pense que la suite t'a plut. Lol. ;-)Gros bisous. Choupette

Naïa : merci d'être fidèle au poste de mes petites revieweuses. Mdr. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais autant plaisir d'avoir ton nom au générique. Alors je l'ai remis... Ai pas grand chose à te dire vu que je te parle tous les jours, alors gros bisous.

Laura Kaede : Je te remercie de tant de compliments, ça me va droit au coeur surtout venant de la part d'une Laure. J'espère que cette suite t'enthousiasme autant que le premier chapitre. Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu nous fait une nouvelle fic ? Je te fais d'énormes bisous. Merci. Choupette.

Kaorulabelle : Coucou toi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de news. Pas depuis Sacrifice, tu as lu la suite ? En tout cas je te rassure, aimer mes fics n'est pas une maladie, c'est à peu près normal. lol. Bisous. A bientôt j'espère. Choupette.

Tenshi : Salut ! Merci pour les encouragements et la review, ça fait super plaisir. J'espère que tu n'est pas déçu(e) par le deuxième chapitre. Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Energie.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 3x4 ( ;-) à ma DS), 1x2.

**Avertissements :** rien de spécial, comme d'hab. Pas de lemon... Lime peut-être... Je ne vasi quand même pas tout vous dire, sinon ça gâcherait la fin de ce chapitre.

_Coucou, tout le monde, c'est encore moi. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et que vous aprécierait ce chapitre autant que les autres. En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour prendre de votre temps pour lire cette fic, même si vous ne vous exprimez pas par review, c'est pas grave du moment que vous prenez du plaisir à lire. Gros bisous._

_Un petit coucou à Naïa (bêta lectrice), Angie, Lihiel, Laura Kaede, Kelidirl et... Y en a tellement que je vasi m'arrêter là. Désolée aux autres, mais je trouve que je fais assez coucou comme ça. Lol. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Duo se gara devant l'hôpital. Son cœur bâtait la chamade, alors qu'il passait les portes vitrées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses gants de cuirs. Son anxiété se voyait à l'œil nu. Son allure ralentissait peu à peu. Il secoua la tête se rappelant qu'il était soldat, qu'il côtoyait la mort tous les jours et que ce n'étaient pas quelques chiffres sur une feuille qui allaient l'impressionner. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. De ses doigts fébriles, il tapotait la barre de fer. Il comptait les étages, chaque fois qu'un numéro s'illuminait, espérant presque que quelqu'un interrompe ce décompte en entrant dans l'espace confiné et en émettant le désir de descendre. Il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie, précédant l'ouverture des portes, lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé. Il respira à fond avant de sortir, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de Sally. Il frappa contre la paroi de verre fumé.

« Entrez. »

Il poussa la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Coucou ! Je te dérange ?

- Non, Duo. Entre. »

Il s'exécuta avant de s'asseoir.

« Alors tu as les résultats ?

- Oui, mais… Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne te poser aucune question… Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre vous ?

- Non, c'est pour un ami… Il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le test alors je lui ai proposé de m'en charger. C'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment… Ça serait bien qu'il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

- Bien, c'était juste… par curiosité.

- Que dois-je lui annoncer ?

- Qu'il a une sœur. »

Duo failli sauter de joie, mais se contint. Difficilement, il faisait tout son possible pour s'empêcher de sourire. Mais trop concentré sur l'étirement de ses muscles faciaux, il en oubliait de respirer, changeant ainsi de couleur.

« Duo, ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui. Tu es absolument sûre de ce que tu me dis ?

- À 100 . Par contre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre…

- Comment ça bizarre ?

- Oh, rien de grave ! C'est assez rare, mais ça n'a rien de dangereux. C'est une malformation des cellules sanguines.

- Malformation ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Rien, c'est juste qu'au lieu d'être ovales, elles ont une forme aléatoire.

- Ça n'a pas de conséquence sur l'organisme ?

- Non, aucune. Les médecins n'ont jamais compris à quoi cela servait. Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes avec ça.

- Oufff ! »

Le silence s'installa. Sally observait chacune des réactions de l'Américain. Ce dernier se décomposait au fur et à mesure, passant de l'excitation à une sérénité soudaine, de l'inquiétude au soulagement.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas assez unique en ton genre.

- Ouais, tu as raison… Shit ! Je me suis fait avoir. Mais techniquement je ne suis plus unique.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Érika.

- Et comment tu l'as su ?

- Elle est ma jumelle. Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue par hasard. J'avais besoin d'une confirmation.

- Qu'en disent les autres ? »

Duo fit une grimace avant de laisser errer son regard par delà la fenêtre.

« Tu ferais mieux de leur dire. Au moins à Quatre ! C'est ton meilleur ami après tout. Ou à Heero…

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! C'est la dernière personne à laquelle je demanderais son avis et encore moins aujourd'hui !

- C'est à lui que tu dois cette belle marque ? »

Sally désignait la magnifique marque bleue sur sa joue1.

« … Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

- Reviens, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un. Et puis, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

- Merci Sally. »

Avant de partir, elle lui donna les résultats des tests attestant les liens de parenté. Il les plia précautionneusement et les rangea dans sa veste. Il sortit de l'hôpital, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait son visage. La matinée tirait sur sa fin. Il déjeuna, se délectant de l'un de ces hot dogs que l'on ne trouve qu'à New York. Puis, après avoir fait le plein de sa moto, il déambula dans les rues new-yorkaises durant des heures, s'arrêtant parfois dans ses coins préférés. Il était serein, savourant chaque sensation que lui procurait la vitesse, la caresse du vent sur sa peau.

Il était loin de penser qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, assit contre le mur de sa chambre, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire disparaître la douleur que Duo lui avait infligée, pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

-/-

Duo revoyait encore Érika courir vers lui. Il l'avait attendu après les cours. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, il lui avait juste tendu les bras, dans lesquels elle s'était jetée. Il lui avait tout expliqué, sauf pour les cellules sanguines, après tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était sa sœur, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils avaient un peu discuté, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, il serait bien resté, il lui expliqua que c'était pour le travail. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle l'avait juste pris dans ses bras. Il sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il soupira.

« Les étreintes fraternelles, y a que ça de vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Heero le regardait curieusement ne comprenant pas bien ce que les « étreintes fraternelles » faisaient en plein milieu de leur mission.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Tu n'y comprendrais rien de toute manière.

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à régler la minuterie et c'est bon. »

Heero et Duo se trouvaient dans le hangar de la base. Ils s'étaient infiltrés très facilement. Après avoir joué à cache-cache avec les soldats pendant une bonne heure, ils avaient pu installer les dix dispositifs aux endroits les plus stratégiques. Tout avait été simple, une mission tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Heero ne cessait de jeter des regards à Duo qui n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire. Le Japonais se demandait ce qui pouvait lui donner cet air niais. S'il avait eu des doutes, ses craintes se confirmaient peu à peu. Duo s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Tout abondait en ce sens : son air joyeux, l'attention qu'il portait à son apparence depuis trois ou quatre jours. Il avait toujours aimé être bien habillé, se mettre en valeur, mais maintenant cela frisait le ridicule, c'en était presque maniaque. Tout à ses réflexions, Heero en oublia de surveiller les allers et venues des soldats et ce n'est que lorsque des pas se firent entendre qu'il réagit. Sans un bruit, il poussa Duo derrière une pile de cartons et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Le soldat passa tout près d'eux sans les remarquer, mais au moment où il commençait à s'éloigner la bombe émit un petit bip indiquant le début du compte à rebours. Duo secoua la tête, notant par la même occasion de faire des bombes silencieuses à l'avenir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur ce point. Heero s'était glissé derrière le soldat en contournant les cartons. Armé d'un couteau, il fit glisser la lame, vite et silencieusement, sur la gorge du pauvre homme. Ce dernier porta la main à sa ceinture, alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, et appuya sur un bouton, déclenchant l'alarme.

« K'so.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Depuis quand Oz est équipée de systèmes portatifs ! C'est injuste ! Ils auraient pu prévenir, faire une campagne publicitaire… Une réunion peut-être ! »

Même si entendre la voix du natté, lui faisait plaisir, Heero ne l'écoutait plus, alors qu'ils couraient vers la sortie. De toute manière, ses mots ne lui étaient pas adressés, chacun avait sa façon d'extérioriser son stress. Il pouvait entendre les soldats qui les poursuivaient, il attendait les premiers coups de feu, qui ne vinrent pas. Il voyait Duo qui courait devant lui, sa tresse volant derrière lui. Au delà de sa silhouette, la barrière grillagée s'élevait, les barbelés qui la complétaient étaient visibles malgré cette nuit sans lune. Il vit Duo lancer un projectile : un choc, des flammes, une issue de secours. Le projecteur d'un mirador les éclaira. Heero vit les soldats mettre Duo en joue.

« Duo ! Couche-toi ! »

Le natté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se coucha à terre. Tout à coup, il ressentit un poids sur lui, puis un tressaillement. Heero avait été touché, pourtant il n'avait pas entendu le moindre coup de feu. Il se releva en même temps qu'Heero qui semblait se porter comme un charme. Ils reprirent leur course pendant que les soldats rechargeaient. Il n'y eut pas de deuxième salve, ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rejoindre leur véhicule à quelques kilomètres.

Duo courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait écartant les branches, les laissant parfois érafler son visage et ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose l'obligea à ralentir : Heero ne suivait plus. Il fit demi-tour et le retrouva adossé à un tronc d'arbre, haletant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Heero lui tendit une fléchette à panache rouge et jaune. Duo sentit la pointe de la fléchette, soulagé de ne détecter aucun poison.

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me sauver la vie… encore. »

Le ton sarcastique ne fit même pas réagir le soldat parfait. Duo le chargea sur son épaule, voyant ses paupières s'affaisser petit à petit. Heero partait tout simplement pour le pays des rêves. Duo ne prit même pas attention au bruit cataclysmique qui eut lieu, ni aux flammes qui grignotaient peu à peu la noirceur de la nuit. Il continuait à courir et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva au 4x4. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur la banquette arrière et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Il préférait donner cette ravissante fléchette à Sally au cas où. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Oz d'épargner les terroristes.

Le ciel commençait à pâlir lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital. Il laissa Heero dans la voiture, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas très discret de se balader avec quelqu'un sur le dos, puis il se glissa au dernier étage du bâtiment. Cet étage comprenait autrefois le service de gériatrie2, aujourd'hui l'étage, désaffecté, comprenait 5 ou 6 appartements et des salles vides.

Duo frappa à la porte et se retint de rire en voyant Sally vêtue de l'un de ces pyjamas verts réservés aux chirurgiens.

« Tu bosses en dormant ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Duo lui tendit la fléchette.

« Nous avons été attaqués par des moustiques géants. Heero a été touché, il dort comme un bébé. Est-ce que tu peux analyser ça en vitesse ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me fasse une syncope.

- Ok, je m'en charge.

- S'il y a le moindre problème appelle-moi, je dois aller rassurer quelqu'un. Bybye !

- Duo, att… ends. »

Sally n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Duo avait déjà tourné au coin d'un couloir.

-/-

La douleur sourde, qui lui comprimait la tête, le réveilla. Et alors qu'il tentait de bouger, elle se répandit dans tous ses membres. Tout était noir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il était seul, sans savoir où il se trouvait. Peu à peu, il reconnut les bruits de la circulation, des bruits de voix. Il voulut se relever, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il se concentra au maximum rien que pour ouvrir les yeux. Les événements de la nuit dernière se bousculaient dans son esprit, flous et confus. Il avait du mal à faire le tri de toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était étendu sur la banquette arrière du 4x4.

Des éclats de voix le ramenèrent brusquement à une réalité dont il semblait exclu. La tête lui tournait, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un bateau, un jour de tempête. Après quelques efforts il pu se redresser sur un coude, lui permettant de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.

À quelques mètres de la voiture, il y avait Duo et une jeune fille. Ils étaient dans une ruelle du centre ville. La discussion semblait agitée et, si Heero ne pouvait voir son visage ne la voyant que de dos, il pouvait sentir la colère dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu te rends compte !

- Mais oui ! Je sais très bien ce que je risque, c'est mon boulot !

- Tu n'as qu'à en changer ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour faire sauter cette base, mais tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux ! Je ne sais pas moi : brosser les dents des requins blancs !

- Comment tu sais… Ce n'est pas le problème. J'aime ce que je fais !

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi si tu disparais ? »

Sa voix s'était radoucie, trahissant son inquiétude.

« Duo, je tiens à toi, même si ça ne fait que quelques jours que je te connais… C'est normal… Je t'aime.

- Je sais… Je ressens la même chose. J'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait quelque chose, qu'il y avait un manque… Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. »

Heero sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se pelotonner contre le torse du châtain, lorsque ce dernier la serra dans ses bras. Une colère sans nom le submergea, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu, du moins pas avec cette intensité.

Il l'aimait. Elle. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ? C'est avec lui qu'il partageait les missions, le danger perpétuel… C'est auprès de lui qu'il venait, autrefois, se réfugier quand il faisait des cauchemars, quand il se sentait mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter cette greluche ? Elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Indépendamment de toute volonté, ses muscles se bandèrent, ses poings se serrèrent tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, seule sa colère subsistait. Il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Tout disparaissait peu à peu autour de lui : ses amis, les Gundams, la guerre. Il n'y avait plus que Duo. Il tentait vainement de reprendre le dessus, de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais rien, le néant.

Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner de Duo et repartir à contrecœur. Il ne prit pas attention aux paroles qu'ils échangèrent, mais dès qu'elle tourna au coin du mur, il s'apprêta à sortir. Une force impérieuse le poussait vers Duo, plus rien ne pouvait le retenir.

Duo sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et répondit.

« Duo Maxwell, l'homme de votre vie, je vous écoute !

- _Duo, c'est Sally ! __Est-ce que Heero est encore dans les vapes ?_

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- _Amène-le moi le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait pas que des somnifères dans la fléchette, mais…_ »

Duo n'entendit pas la suite. Son portable avait valdingué quelques mètres plus loin, sous l'impulsion d'un coup venant de Heero. Le natté ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, en voyant le visage du brun. S'il avait, à de rares occasions, vu des sentiments sur les traits du Japonais, il n'avait jamais perçu autant de haine. Heero était là, devant lui, menaçant. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Duo recula encore. À cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que Sally avait découvert, pour savoir comment réagir.

Il ne voulait rien tenter. Heero était sous l'influence d'une drogue quelconque, il n'était pas lui-même et Duo ne voulait pas lui faire de mal malgré les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait engendrer ces sentiments dans ce cœur de glace.

« Heero, ça va aller ? Comment tu te sens ?

- On ne peut mieux. »

Le ton, un brin sadique, inquiéta l'Américain. S'il y avait des domaines où il excellait plus que Heero, le combat au corps à corps n'en faisait pas partie. Au niveau de la force physique, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il commença à regarder autour de lui cherchant une défense quelconque, un moyen de renverser le rapport de force entre eux.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu disparaissais ? Pour une fille ?

- Tu parles d'Érika ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Mais bien sûr. Je vous ai entendu parler à l'instant : _Oh ! Duo, je t'aime !_ Elle a l'air d'une vraie cruche, d'une gosse de riche au cerveau atrophié par des heures de shopping3.

- C'est faux ! Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, je te l'interdis ! »

L'anxiété du natté avait fait place à la colère. Heero vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible, il n'en était que plus conforté dans son idée : Duo avait fait son choix. Il continua à avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur. Il plaça une main près de son visage. Duo vit les yeux cobalts se rapprocher, le souffle de Heero caressait maintenant sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien t'apporter ? Tu crois qu'elle peut te comprendre ? Comprendre ce que tu fais, ton engagement dans la guerre, pourquoi tu as tué ? Sois réaliste, dès qu'elle le saura, elle te fuira comme la peste…

- Tu es à côté de la plaque Heero…

- La ferme ! Jamais elle ne te comprendra aussi bien que je le peux. »

Duo qui s'apprêtait à répliquer fut scotché par ces derniers mots. Que voulait-il entendre par là ? Il ne comprenait pas où le Japonais voulait en venir. Il semblait dévoré par la jalousie.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Qu'est-ce tu croyais, hein ? Que je ne ressens rien ! Tu n'as jamais pensé une seule seconde que si je prenais tous ces risques c'était, peut-être, parce que je tenais trop à vous. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous protéger c'est de risquer ma propre vie ! Mais ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit !

- …

- Si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que mes sentiments pour chacun de vous sont forts… Trop forts ! Maintenant je ne peux plus me départir des liens que j'ai laissé se tisser. Je ne peux pas détruire ce qui me lie… à toi. Ma mort est le seul moyen que j'ai d'empêcher la tienne. »

Duo n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette déclaration, il ne savait pas non plus de quels sentiments parlait Heero, s'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié à son égard, comme envers les autres pilotes ou de quelque chose de plus fort et de plus effrayant. Il vit de la tristesse au fond de son regard prussien. Une sensation de culpabilité lui noua les entrailles, il n'avait pas su voir au fond du cœur de celui qui avait été l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Il avança la main pour lui effleurer la joue. Ce dernier ancra son regard dans le sien. La lueur qui y brillait se transforma, projetant une vague de ressentiment, de haine, mais aussi de désir.

« Pourtant c'est elle que tu préfères et ça je ne l'accepterais jamais ! »

Heero embrassa rageusement le natté qui tentait vainement de se dégager. Le Japonais avait plaqué son corps contre le sien et le maintenait contre le mur, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre tenant fermement le poignet. Duo ne savait plus quoi faire, de sa main libre il tentait désespérément d'attraper un objet quelconque, mais il ne rencontrait que le vide. Les mains de Heero semblaient faites d'acier et meurtrissaient sa peau pâle. Il ne pourrait pas se dégager, il le savait. Les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes, une langue cherchant à forcer le passage et à atteindre sa bouche. Son cœur s'affolait, Duo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait rêvé de ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne fallait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Non ! Surtout pas comme ça ! Lorsque le Japonais glissa un genou entre ses jambes, il le mordit violemment à la lèvre. Heero se recula et essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Ce n'est pas bien. »

Le ton fit frémir Duo. Ce n'était pas Heero, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait peur de… son ami. Cela le blessait profondément. Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, sa gorge se noua. De peur, il passa à terreur.

« Ne… Ne m'approche pas !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me frapper ?

- Rien ne m'en empêche. Arrête ce petit jeu, c'est stupide ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras !

- C'est vrai. »

Les épaules de Heero s'affaissèrent au grand soulagement de Duo, qui tenta une approche. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui, car ce n'était pas lui. Tout n'était du qu'à la drogue qui était contenue dans la fléchette. Heero ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Heero ?

- Tu as raison, mais puisque tu l'aimes… Je n'ai pas d'autre moyen. »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup, il ressentit une vive douleur à l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Il releva la tête, juste pour voir le poing de Heero s'écraser sur son visage. Tout tourna autour de lui, il tomba dans ses bras. Avant que tout s'obscurcisse il vit la lueur de triomphe dans les prunelles bleues. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur à nouveau, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Il se sentit porté jusqu'à la voiture et étendu sur la banquette arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits, à reprendre le dessus sur la douleur. Il n'avait conscience que des lèvres sur son cou, les morsures au niveau de son épaule. Il sentait ces mains qui déboutonnaient sa chemise, son pantalon. Une larme s'égara sur sa joue. Il sombra. 4

**A suivre**

* * *

1 Et oui ! Heero est en plein dans sa période bleue, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Lol.

2 Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la gériatrie c'est le service destiné aux personnes âgées et généralement gâteuses, voire incontinentes…

3 Aucune allusion à Réléna, je vous le jure, je n'ai absolument rien contre elle. Promis, je lui ai bien trouvé un mec trop beau et intelligent dans ma dernière fic, alors !

4 Je sais, je suis super sadique ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'aime ça !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Angie : Ouais ma petite déesse m'a envoyé encore une review ! C'est trop gentil ! Merci, merci, merci et... merci. En tout cas, je te promet que je vais te faire une fic toute gentille et toute gaie pour la prochaine fois... Enfin, une fois que j'aurais fini celle que j'ai commancé. Je reprendrais notre petit trip sur Réléna et Duo. On sait jamais ça peut être marant. En tout cas je te fais de gros bisous. Ta pupuce.

Kaorulabelle: Salut. Y avait qu'à demander. Tu voulais la suite là voilà ! Je devrais très vite mettre le reste car je ne vais plus avoir d'ordi sous la main d'ici le mois d'octobre. Donc soit je fais poireauter tout le monde, soit je mets tout d'un coup. Je sais pas encore j'hésite beaucoup... Tu as un avis là- dessus? Lol. En tout cas merci et gros bisous.

Naw : C'est plus marant de voir les lecteurs perdre patience et puis j'aime bien les comptes gouttes. Plic... Ploc... Plic... Ploc... Imagine les larmes de Duo qui s'écrasent sur le sol... Nan je rigole. Pour Duo et Heero tu peux voir que c'est mal barré, surtout pour Duo. Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Voilà. Merci pour la review. Bisous. Choupette.

Laura Kaede : Ohayo petite Laure. "Pauvre petit Hee-chan", je pense plus que tu penses la même chose maintenant. "Pauvre petit Duo", c'est plus d'actualité, non ? En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise et je t'envoie tout pleins d'encouragements pour tes fics. Bisous et maerci. L to L.

Tenshi : Je crois que tu es encore plus servie pour ce qui est du suspens. Lol. Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Merci et bisous. Choupette.

Kelidril : MA PETITE KEL ! Elle est de retour ! Chic alors. On t'a privé d'Internet ! C'est qui le méchant qui a fait ça ! Non j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vancances et que ta rentrée va bien se passer. C'est la seconde maintenant ! Petite Kel devient grande, sniff. Pour msn, a y est je suis enfin rebranchée. It's a miracle ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies cette fic. Je te fais de gros bisous. Choupette


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Energie.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi. Erika par contre...

**Couples : **3x4, 1x2 ça semble compromis, mais bon on peut toujours espérer, non ?

**Avertissments : **Rien de spécial. Je suis sadique avec mes perso, sadique avec mes lecteurs, mais sinon rien de grave.

_Salut à tous. Encore un autre chapitre, vous devez être en train de rêver, non ? Mais les rêves peuvent vite se transformer en cauchemar... Vu que je vais bientôt retourner à mes petites études à 700 km de chez moi et que par conséquant je n'aurais plus mon précieux ordinateur, je vais essayé de mettre pas mal de chapitres avant de partir... Irais-je jusqu'à la fin ? Je ne sasi pas encore, j'aime bien recevoir des menaces de mort de la part des lecteurs faut croire. Lol. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros Bisous à tous (surtout à Ma bêta lectrices et à tout plein d'autres. ) _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Duo. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Duo, réveille-toi.

- ... Érika ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Aller, ouvre les yeux, s'il se réveille… »

Duo se redressa, déclenchant une vague de douleur au niveau de sa tête et de son torse. Ils étaient encore dans la ruelle. Le corps de Heero gisait à terre, une barre de fer à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! T'as appelé les flics ?

- Non. Quand je suis arrivée, il était vautré sur toi. Tu étais inconscient. J'ai pas cherché, j'ai attrapé le premier truc qui me venait sous la main et je lui ai fait sa fête.

- Shit ! »

Duo se précipita sur le corps inanimé, sous le regard ébahit de sa sœur.

« Tu le connais ?

- Oui, c'est un ami.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Il essayait de te violer ! Et puis tu as vu ta tronche. »

Duo porta la main à son visage. Du sang macula sa main, il sentait le liquide poisseux sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il… Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hosto !

- Hein ! Non, mais je rêve là ! Ça fait une heure que tu es dans les choux, tu es couvert de bleus, tu pisses le sang et tu veux l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Il t'a cogné encore plus fort que je ne le pensais !

- Il m'a sauvé la mise hier soir. »

Duo hissa Heero dans la voiture et s'apprêtait à prendre le volant lorsqu'elle le retint par la manche. Duo vit ses yeux remplis de larmes, son corps tremblant, elle semblait totalment perdue, dépassée par les évènements.

« J'ai eu… si peur. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mais tu étais étendu… Une fois assommé, je t'ai appelé... je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller… »

Duo la prit doucement dans ses bras, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, d'entendre cette voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

- J'ai juste défoncé le crâne d'un de tes... amis.

- Il s'en remettra. Écoute, je repasserais plus tard. Ok ?

- D'accord… Tiens ton portable et mon acte de naissance. C'est bien ça que tu voulais.

- Ouais. Je voulais vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un vrai. »

Duo déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, puis se mit au volant.

« Duo ?

- Oui.

- Fais attention. Je ne veux plus jamais… »

Elle n'eut pas la force de continuer, son regard se tourna vers le corps de Heero.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. À plus tard. Je t'appelle. »

La voiture démarra en trombe. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, il prit le risque de passer par l'entrée de service, avec Heero sur le dos, et monta au dernier étage. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était parti travailler aux différents étages du bâtiment. Il posa délicatement le corps de Heero dans une salle d'examen qui ne servait plus, composée de deux lits et d'un matériel datant de Mathusalem. Sally, qu'il avait prévenu par téléphone, arriva essoufflée.

« Duo, ton visage !

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Occupe-toi de lui. Il a une mauvaise plaie à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette fléchette ? »

Sally s'activait déjà autour de Heero et s'occupait de sa blessure à la tête. Quelques points et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

« Des psychotropes.

- Quoi !

- Cela agit sur le psychisme de la personne touchée. Il y en a de plusieurs sortes, en l'occurrence cela accentue la paranoïa, la violence…

- Combien de temps cela fait effet ?

- Quelques heures tout au plus, je pense que les effets seront estompés d'ici qu'il se réveille. »

Duo se laissa tomber sur le deuxième lit. Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne pourrait bientôt le supporter. Sally s'approcha de lui, doucement.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elle effleura tendrement sa joue.

« Je… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Plus tard peut-être…

- Bien. Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette coupure tout de suite ou j'ai le temps de te montrer quelque chose avant ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais chipoter pour quelques bleus. »

Sally sortit. Duo jeta un dernier regard au corps de Heero avant de suivre le médecin. Ils descendirent à l'étage des analyses et entrèrent dans une salle désormais vide à cause de la pause déjeuner. Sally sortit les deux tubes contenant son sang et celui d'Erika. À l'aide de deux pipettes, elle posa deux gouttes de sang sur une même lamelle de verre, qu'elle plaça sous le microscope.

« Regarde. »

Duo observa son sang au travers des différentes lentilles. Il pouvait voir les cellules bouger. Sally lui montra successivement les deux échantillons. Les cellules suivaient une trajectoire précise. Duo se recula de l'objectif.

« On dirait qu'elles cherchent à se rejoindre.

- Exact. J'ai fait tomber des échantillons hier et il y a eu la même réaction, mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Sally éteignit toutes les lumières. Elle fit entrer en contact les deux liquides avant d'éteindre à son tour la lumière du microscope. Au bout de quelques minutes, une lueur blanche apparue, très faible, émanant du liquide carmin. Sally ralluma. La mâchoire de Duo touchait presque le sol.

« C'est… Qu'est-ce que… Sally ! Je suis un mutant !

- Non, je ne pense pas. Duo, je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est. Lorsque les hémoglobines entrent en contact, un courant passe au travers des cellules et créé cette lueur. Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses bizarres lorsque tu es avec elle ? Est-ce que tu as ressentit qu'il y avait des changements depuis que tu la connais ?

- Rien de spécial. C'est ma sœur c'est tout.

- S'il se passe le moindre truc, préviens-moi. Et demande-lui s'il y a des choses inhabituelles dans sa vie en ce moment.

- Je veux bien te prévenir, mais je ne préfère pas lui en parler maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent en ce moment, dans sa vie comme dans la mienne. On va limiter les dégâts.

- Fais comme tu veux… On va s'occuper de ton œil maintenant ?

- Hum. »

De retour dans la salle, Sally le fit asseoir sur le lit et tira un rideau, découpant la salle en deux.

Elle désinfecta la plaie. La pommette était ouverte sur trois centimètre, juste en dessous de l'œil. Avec le bleu qui ornait déjà le haut de son visage, toute la partie droite était couverte d'hématomes. Sally n'en revenait pas de voir le visage de Duo se crisper à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait la peau. Elle l'ausculta pour voir si rien n'avait était cassé au niveau de la mâchoire.

« Il n'y a pas été de main morte. »

Elle posa les derniers pansements, ne se formalisant pas du silence de l'Américain.

« Voilà, j'ai finit !

- Je ne crois pas. »

Duo ôta sa chemise, sans pouvoir retenir un cri de douleur.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Duo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je ne veux pas te le dire... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, qu'il se sente coupable... Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

La voix de Duo était éraillée, comme prisonnière de sa gorge. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Sally passa ses mains sur les cheveux de miel, comme une mère essayant de réconforter son enfant. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle jeta un regard mêlant la colère et le mépris sur le rideau derrière lequel se trouvait le corps d'Heero. Mais son regard s'apaisa tout aussitôt, Duo avait raison, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Il a essayé de… »

Duo hocha la tête, retenant difficilement le liquide salin. C'est alors que le rideau glissa, découvrant le visage horrifié de Heero. Le Japonais détaillait le corps de Duo, l'hématome au niveau de son estomac, quelques côtes devaient être cassées. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était la marque de sa main, bleuissant à vue d'œil, sur la hanche de Duo. Une main qui avait cherché à retenir son corps contre le sien. Les traits de Heero se déformaient peu à peu, alors qu'il découvrait des traces de griffures sur les épaules frêles, des morsures et des marques bleues autour de sa gorge et de son poignet.

Sa respiration devenait difficile, il cherchait vainement à happer de l'air. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, c'était impossible. Il regarda ses propres mains, comme si elles avaient des armes qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait du mal au châtain. Duo attrapa sa chemise pour la remettre. Heero ne voulut pas en voir ou en savoir davantage et partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'entendait plus les cris de Duo, qui lui demandait de revenir, il ne sentait pas les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Au détour d'un couloir, il sentit juste la pression d'une main sur son poignet, une force l'attirant vers Duo.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il commençait à marteler le torse de Duo pour se soustraire à son étreinte. Encore abruti par les drogues, il ne sentait pas la force qu'il donnait à ses coups. Duo encaissait sans rien dire, il voulait que Heero reste pour lui expliquer. Heero s'affala tout à coup dans ses bras, comme prit d'un choc. Il regardait encore ses mains et se mit à trembler. Il voulu repousser Duo pour s'enfuir, mais ce dernier le retint. Heero leva la tête, ancra son regard dans les améthystes.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Duo, pardonne-moi ! Je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Je suis désolé ! S'il te plaît, pardon.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

- Je ne sais faire que du mal ! Te frapper, t'insulter ! Duo, je ne te fais que du mal ! Je suis désolé si tu savais à quel point ! »

Heero sanglotait contre le torse de l'Américain. Tous deux glissèrent à terre, contre le mur du couloir.

« Heero ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je le sais. Tu n'aurais jamais agit comme ça en temps normal.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Regarde ton visage, ton corps ! Je suis un monstre ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fait ça ! Je ne suis qu'une machine à tuer, je ne sers qu'à ça !

- C'est faux. Tu m'as dit pourquoi.

- …

- Je ne sais pas si tu le pensais, mais tu m'as dit pourquoi. »

Heero écoutait la voix calme de son ami, il n'y trouvait aucune colère, juste de la tendresse.

« Tu es humain, tu as des sentiments contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu n'es pas qu'un soldat : tu es mon ami, celui de Quatre, de Wufeï et de Trowa…

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Que tu étais… Que tu tenais à moi et aux autres. Que c'était pour nous protéger que tu jouais au suicidaire constamment. Tu as agit dans un excès de colère, provoqué par la jalousie et les drogues. Heero ? »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de la gorge du natté. Il avait peur d'un rejet. Même si Heero lui avait déjà avoué tout ça, il doutait de la véracité de ses paroles. Heero aussi avait senti l'hésitation de son ami et s'était crispé.

« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à moi ? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

Le Japonais se sentait coincé. Il devait lui répondre, mais les conséquences l'en empêchaient. Il ne savait même plus par quoi commencer. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, mais n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Il sentit les mains de Duo sur son visage, cette douceur effaçait ses pleurs. Il essayait de ravaler ses larmes, de faire fasse à Duo.

« Lors de notre mission au lycée Saint Gabriel… »

Duo tressaillit, c'était depuis cet événement qu'il n'avait plus voulu parler à Heero.

« Quand le bâtiment à pris feu et que tu as voulu secourir les élèves qui étaient restés à l'intérieur…

- Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, me crier dessus, me frapper… à toi de voir.

- …

- Lorsque que je t'ai vu te précipiter dans les flammes… Je savais au fond de mon cœur que je ne te reverrais jamais si tu y allais et cette idée m'était insupportable. C'est pour ça que je t'en ai empêché. Je ne voulais pas te perdre car j'avais compris que je tenais à toi. C'était du suicide…

- Heero, je le savais aussi bien que toi.

- Quoi !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais posé moi-même les explosifs, d'une certaine manière j'étais responsable…

- Mais le lycée était censé être vide ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !

- Laisse-moi finir. L'ignorance n'a jamais été une excuse, j'aurais dû vérifier, je les ai tué quoi qu'on en dise. Je savais pertinemment que ma tentative ne servirait à rien, mais je voulais y aller pour payer ma faute. Comprend-moi, j'ai tué deux adolescents, ça n'aurait été que justice que je meure aussi.

- Tu es fou ! Et toutes les vies que tu as sauvé !

- Je sais, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, mais à cet instant je ne méritais que la mort. Il me fallait du temps pour me pardonner à moi-même et ça tu ne l'as pas compris. Ta réaction m'a alors paru dénuée de toute humanité, comme si leurs morts n'avaient été qu'un détail. Pour toi, cela semblait si dérisoire de devoir les sauver, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Je t'ai trouvé si monstrueux à ce moment-là, je t'ai haï pour avoir réagi comme un robot.

- Je suis désolé. Ai shi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- ... Non rien, laisse tomber. Je te le dirais plus tard. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun n'osait le briser que ce fût par des larmes ou des excuses. Ils profitaient de cette étreinte, de la chaleur qu'ils se procuraient. Tous les deux ressentaient la sérénité de voir un poids se départir de leur cœur. Il n'y aurait plus de colère et d'incompréhension entre eux. Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, épuisé il s'affala un peu plus contre le mur. Heero le serra un peu plus pour ne pas qu'il glisse de tout son long sur le carrelage glacé du couloir.

Comme si leur vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça, il fallait qu'ils s'engueulent. Duo pense à sa sœur. Ce « détail » n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter ses amis, même pour elle. Il sourit à l'idée qu'Heero avait du la prendre pour sa petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Heero, je tiens aussi à toi, plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. Tu es plus qu'un ami. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- …

- On rentre à la maison ?

- Hum. »

Tous deux se relevèrent, Duo esquissa une grimace, Heero passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Duo se contractait à chaque pas renforçant le sentiment de culpabilité de son ami. Heero réfléchissait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

« _Poussé par la jalousie_ ?

- Hein !

- De qui suis-je jaloux ? »

Le ton de Heero provoqua un excès de fou rire chez le natté. Entre la colère, la jalousie (de retour celle-là !) et une notée légèrement outrée. On aurait dit un petit garçon demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas droit à une quinzième peluche1.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une personne que tu rencontreras bientôt. Et dont tu n'as pas à être jaloux, je te rassure. »

Duo le laissa sur sa faim avant de grimper dans la voiture. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent avant que Quatre s'inquiète et n'envoie les renforts. Le trajet, jusqu'à leur maison, se fit en silence. Tout semblait redevenir normal. Duo souriait en regardant par la vitre, Heero avait remis son masque : regardez comme je suis méchant ! Le perfect soldier était de retour.

Dès que la voiture fut garée, Quatre sortit en courant de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous deviez être rentrés dans la nuit et il est midipassé !»

Duo lui désigna les points sur son visage.

« Il y a eu des récalcitrants, on a du passer voir notre petite Sally. Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près normalement, à la différence près que Heero ne toucha pas à son ordinateur et ne fit pas son rapport. Au lieu de cela, il passa son après-midi à s'occuper des blessures de Duo, son départ précipité n'ayant pas laissé le temps à Sally de finir son travail. Tout l'après-midi donc, les pilotes entendirent Duo râler parce que Heero lui faisait mal, et Heero parce que Duo refusait de se tenir tranquille.

**A suivre. **

* * *

1 C'est inadmissible, appelez la protection de l'enfance ! 

**Réponses aux reviews. **

Kelidril : C'est pas jsue tu es beaucoup plus grande que moi. Moi Choupette, 19 ans, 1m67. Je suis dégoutée. Je trouve totalement injuste le fait que tu sois plus grande que moi. Pour la peine tu n'auras pas la suite. Na ! Non je déconne. Ca me fait trop plaisir d'avoir tes reviews, donc rien que pour ça je vais mettre la suite. Encore 6 chapitres... Il me semble. Pour Duo, en fait il a signé un pacte avec le diable (moi en l'occurence) et il m'a vendu son aâme pour une durée inderteminée. En même temps, il avait qu'à lire les petites lignes avant de signer. Je suis peut-être méchante avec lui, mais généralement ça se termine bien,non ? En tout cas, merci pour ta reviex. Te fais de Gros bisous. Choupette

Laura Kaede : L, ici L, vous me recevez ? ... ... Lol, faut que j'arrête l'humour débile moi. Pour mon rythme décriture, il est en fait assez lent, mais j'écris toute l'histoire d'un coup, je corrige, ma bêta lectrice, Naïa, repasse derrière, etc. Je fais en sorte que tout soit prêt pour ne pas trop faire attendre les lecteurs ensuite. je trouve ça injuste, je n'aime pas trop attendre la suite des histoire donc voilà. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Faut pas hésiter à le dire si tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ou qui ne te plaît pas. kes review c'est aussi là pour ça. Gros bisous. L.

Kaorulabelle : Vasi pas mettre tout d'un coup, mais au moins un chapitre par jour jusqu'à ce que je l'en aille. Après je trouverais bien un moyen de mettre la suite. T'inquiète, je vais pas te faire poireauter longtemps. Merci et bisous.

Dodie-ange : Je vois mal Heero Solo dire à la princesse Duo d'aller embrasser un Wookie, mais ça pourrait être possible. Lol. Après tout pourquoi pas. Pendant qu'on y est Treize pourrait être leur père, ça serait drôle. J'y ai pas pensé sur le coup mais ça aurait pu être une super idée. Moi je vois bien Treize en papa de Duo. C'est pas la première fois que j'y pense. Mais bon...Merci pour ta refview, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut.Gros bisous. Maître Choupette.

Tenshi :Salut. Moi, monstrueuse ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça. Attention je pourrais me venger. j'espère que tu aimes le camping, parce que tu restes d'y rester longtemps devant ton ordinateur à force de m'envoyer des reviews comme ça. Non, je plaisante. Merci pour les encouragements, même si j'ai déjà terminé Energie,ils vont me servir pour la fic que je suis en train d'écrire, je commence à caler, mais j'ai presque finit. Avec un peu de chance elle sera prête pour les vac d'octobre. Tu viens d'avoir un scoop là. Lol. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Bros bisosu et merci. Choupette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Energie.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples : **3x4 (Angie Powaaaaa, lol), 1x2 ça commence à mieux se goupiller.

**Avertissements : **Rien de spécial.

_Me revoilà ! J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. A part merci peut-être de lire cette histoire. Ce chapitre et le prochain seront un peu plus teintés d'humour (enfin j'ai essayé) avant d'attaquer le tragique. Et oui, il y aura bientôt des morts... Je suis trop sadique. Je me demande bien qui je vais tuer. Lol. _

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. Bisous. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Comme d'habitude, il attendait Erika à la sortie du lycée. Sans un mot, elle grimpa sur la moto et enfila son casque. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Central Park après avoir semé les deux caniches qui la surveillaient. Elle ne put retenir un regard de haine en voyant le visage de Duo. Les gens qui les croisaient devaient le prendre pour un putching-ball. Et puis, le bleu n'était pas une couleur très seyante, ni le violet qui s'assortissait pourtant à ses yeux.

« Quel salaud !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne le connais pas.

- Parce que le connaître justifierais ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… Sous l'effet d'une dose massive de psychotropes, tu ferais quoi toi ?

- Psychokoi ?

- Laisse tomber, il était drogué, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Si tu le dis. »

La dernière phrase avait été lâchée avec mépris. Duo commença à appréhender la rencontre avec Heero.

« Et l'acte de naissance, tu as a vérifié s'il était vrai ?

- Oui, Heero l'a fait pour moi.

- Heero ?

- Celui que tu as vu hier…

- Joli prénom pour un satyre.

- L'acte est faux. Erika Walker est mort-née.

- … »

Duo passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« Ça va aller ?

- Oui… Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours… Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Je suis désolé ma puce, parfois je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû t'approcher et te parler.

- Quoi ! T'en as d'autre des conneries comme ça à débiter !

- Excuse-moi… Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, ma vie est près de toi maintenant… Duo ?

- Oui.

- Je pourrais vivre avec toi. »

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots timidement, d'une voix à peine audible. Duo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il observait les gens qui les entouraient, des familles pour la plupart : des enfants se chamaillant, courant après leur ballon… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Cela faisait partie d'un tout. Il aurait tant voulu être à leur place, ressentir tout l'amour que leur portaient leurs parents.

Mais vivre avec Erika, même si c'était son vœu le plus cher, soulevait trop de problèmes.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Écoute Erika, ce que je fais est dangereux…

- Et ?

- Et je risque ma vie continuellement, je prends part à cette guerre, plus que je ne te l'ai fait croire jusqu'à maintenant. Si tu viens avec moi, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. La seule solution, c'est de partir tous les deux le plus loin possible…

- Tu rêves là ! Tu ne pourras jamais te séparer de tes amis…

- S'il le faut vraiment…

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne le veux pas. Tu seras malheureux si on part, ne me mens pas je le sais !

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Être jumeaux cela à des avantages et des inconvénients. Tu ne peux pas tout me cacher… Duo emmène-moi, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive si tu es à mes côtés ?

- Certes, mais il n'empêche que… Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu risques en me suivant.

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, c'est sûr que je vais avoir du mal ! »

Duo secoua la tête. Quel caractère ! Décidément, ce n'était pas sa sœur pour rien. Une vraie tête de cochon. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point.

Il sentit ses mains se poser de chaque côté de son visage. Il n'osa pas la regarder en face.

« Duo, avoue-le, j'ai raison. Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce que tu fais, je ne connais même pas les noms de ceux qui ont tant d'importance à tes yeux… Hormis celui de l'autre satyre… Arrête de penser à ce qui me conviendrait, je peux très bien le faire toute seule. Pense un peu à toi. Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Que fais-tu de si terrible pour éviter le sujet à chaque fois ? Je suis ta sœur, tu m'as raconté une partie de ton enfance sur L2… Je peux te comprendre, tu peux me faire confiance, te confier à moi. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. »

Duo observait sa sœur, mi-amusé, mi-surprit. Elle était convaincante et n'avait rien d'une gosse de riche faisant un caprice. Il pria pour que leur première dispute soit le plus loin possible dans le temps. À eux deux, ils allaient faire des dégâts.

« Ça va, ça va ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre… Mon rôle dans cette guerre est si compliqué… Comment expliquer. Erika que penses-tu réellement des pilotes de Gundams ? J'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Tu fais une fixation sur eux c'est pas poss… Attends deux secondes… Tu bosses pour eux ?

- Oui, enfin non… Pas vraiment. Enfin… »

Erika lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière elle sans ménagement jusqu'à la moto.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- On va chez moi. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-là.

- Et les caméras ? Les micros ?

- J'y ai pensé, j'ai une idée.

- C'est censé me rassurer !

- Crétin. »

Duo sourit, finalement, l'entente avec Heero s'avérait possible. Ils parlaient le même langage.

-/-

Erika et Duo pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. Ils étaient passés chez une amie de la jeune femme pour lui emprunter quelques fringues. Duo avait voulu se la jouer à la Heero et sauter par une fenêtre lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les deux filles lui avaient sauté sur le dos avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. En tant que soldat, il aurait pu s'en débarrasser, mais à quoi bon.

Duo était habillé à la dernière mode : un jean moulant, taille basse ; un pull noir dessinant à la perfection sa poitrine en coton. C'était du plus bel effet, à tel point que Duo avait cogné un mec qui avait voulu jouer à : « Dis camions ! »

Il avait aussi mis une casquette, une paire de lunettes et ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage.

Ils entrèrent vite dans l'appartement, se dirigeant aussitôt dans la chambre de sa sœur. Duo en tomba presque sur le cul, mais il se reprit vite, agissant comme la gourdasse de base à la voix suraiguë.

« Trop cool ta chambre ! C'est mortel ! »

Duo observait les murs tapissés de coupures de presse, de photos et de dessins sur les Gundams. Toutes leurs apparitions étaient répertoriées, on aurait dit un historique miniature de toutes leurs missions, enfin celles où il y avait eu assez de casse pour être officielles.

Ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était les dessins des amures. Erika avait pris soin de dessiner chacune d'entre elles sous tous les angles possibles et, à part quelques détails, rien ne manquait. Au-dessus du bureau étaient affichés cinq dessins, qui différaient des autres. Duo s'approcha.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Les pilotes des Gundams. »

Duo prit la voix la plus débile qu'il put.

« Tu les as vus ? Quelle chance !

- Non, mais c'est comme ça que je les imagine. »

Il esquissa un sourire. Les dessins n'étaient pas terminés, mais chaque personnage avait des caractéristiques communes : ils avaient plus de trente ans et portaient des combinaisons de différentes couleurs. Il ne manquait plus que des casques et l'on aurait dit des Power Rangers, avec la classe en plus.

Le pilote du Wing et du Heavyarms ressemblaient respectivement à Stalone et Scharzeneger : tout en muscle, la mine renfrognée. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des lumières.

Duo bénit le ciel de voir qu'Erika ne lui avait pas donné de visage. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison noire le moulant de partout. Il aurait pu passer pour un Cheepundeal en combinaison de cuir.

Le pilote du Sandrock était une femme, quant à Nataku, il s'agissait d'un africain, au visage fermé, en fer de lance. Duo était sur le point de s'écrouler de rire. Ainsi affublés, ils étaient pires que le groupe YMCA.

« C'est… Loin de la réalité.

- À ce point-là ?

- Ne leur montre jamais, sinon ils te tueront. Au fait, pourquoi je… Celui-là n'a pas de tête ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Parfois, il se bat… Normalement on va dire et d'autre fois, c'est un vrai boucher. Il fait de ces carnages, il doit être dérangé. Pendant un temps, je lui avais collé la tête de Dark Vador. Il doit être gentil au fond, enfin bref… J'ai beaucoup de respect pour eux. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Duo s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors ? Maintenant que tu sais ce que je pense d'eux… Tu sais, si c'est pour te suivre, j'abandonnerais tout sans regret. Et puis, il est hors de question que je finisse ma vie sous surveillance.

- Erika, le problème, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu es surveillée.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Je peux venir avec toi ? Oui ou non !

- D'accord, tu peux venir. »

Elle lui sauta au cou, le renversant sur le lit.

« Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils t'acceptent.

- Ils ? »

Duo lui désigna les croquis sur le mur, alors que le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit. Ils s'éclipsèrent, Erika jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait rien emmener et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle abandonnait tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Pourtant, un sourire de son frère et toute sa peine s'envola.

Ils avaient le temps de faire quelques magasins pour acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Duo en profita pour se changer et ils se dirigèrent vers la planque.

Duo se gara devant la porte de la maison avant d'enlever son casque. Erika fut surprise par le lieu, s'attendant plus à une usine désaffectée ou a un immeuble en ruine.

« Erika, il faut juste que je te dise une dernière chose. Je ne travaille pas pour les pilotes… Je suis un pilote de Gundam.

- L'autre satyre a du taper plus fort que je le pensais.

- Je ne rigole pas ! Mes amis sont les quatre pilotes, nous travaillons seuls, nous luttons contre Oz… Erika ?

- Kyyyaaaahhhh ! Mais c'est super ! Mon frère est un héros ! »

La jeune femme s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son cou et ce pour la énième fois de la journée. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un rai de lumière les éclaira tous les deux. Attirés par les cris, les trois pilotes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Duo, mais qui est-ce ? »

Leurs visages passaient peu à peu de la surprise à la colère. Il en était de même pour le visage de Heero. À vrai dire, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait pas l'air de plaire au Japonais.

« Maxwell ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de ramener une onna ici ?

- Wufeï n'a pas tort. Tu nous dois des explications. Tu aurais pu nous en parler avant ?

- Deux secondes. Laissez-nous entrer. »

Les pilotes s'écartèrent, laissant passer Duo et Erika. Une fois à l'intérieur, intimidée, elle se mit en retrait derrière son frère, détaillant ses amis.

« Ça explique tes disparitions. Il n'empêche qu'on ne peut plus la laisser repartir d'ici maintenant ! Si elle nous dénonçait ! Il faut s'en débarrasser !

- Wufeï, calme-toi.

- Tu la touche, t'es mort ! Maintenant vous me laissez en placer une ?

- …

- …

- …

- J'ai rencontré Erika il y a quelques jours…

- De mieux en mieux ! Tu te fous de nous ! Tu as eu le coup de foudre peut-être !

- Wufeï, ferme-la et laisse-le s'expliquer.

- Merci Heero. En fait, j'ai mieux qu'une explication. »

Duo se plaça sous le lustre du salon, sa sœur à ses côtés. Les pilotes furent stupéfaits par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Sans leurs vêtements, on aurait dit qu'il y avait deux Duo : la même pâleur, les mêmes yeux. Wufeï recula d'un pas.

« Maxwell, dis-moi qu'elle ne te ressemble que physiquement. Deux comme toi… Ah, non ! Ça va être invivable !

- T'inquiète Wu… Elle est pire. »

À ce moment-là, même Trowa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de Wufeï qui jetait des coups d'œil désespérés vers la sortie. Une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Duo, ils ont tous notre âge ?

- Oui. Je crois que tes théories tombent à l'eau ma puce. »

Quatre s'avança vers elle, la main tendue, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

« Excusez nous pour cet accueil. Il est rare que nous ayons des visiteurs. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Kawai

Erika lui serra la main, rassurée par ce petit discours.

« Erika Walker, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Il me tardait de rencontrer les amis de Duo… Bien que je n'imaginais pas du tout les pilotes de Gundams ainsi.

- Erika, Quatre est le pilote du Sandrock.

- Oh. »

La jeune femme réalisait peu à peu son erreur, bien que Quatre ait des traits extrêmement fins pour un homme, il était indéniable qu'il n'était pas une femme. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Duo sache fermer sa gueule quant à son erreur.

« C'est l'une des personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse. Et voici Wufeï Chang, pilote du Nataku, qui s'énerve très facilement et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

- Excuses acceptées. »

Erika détailla le Chinois, remarquant au passage toute la fierté contenue dans son regard et cette façon presque princière de se tenir.

Hot.

« Trowa Barton, pilote du Heavyarms…

- …

- Qui parle assez rarement. »

Miam.

« Et Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing. Tu l'as déjà rencontré. »

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : pilote du Wing, ce satyre ! Lui, le plus craint par Oz avec le Deathscythe ! Cela lui paraissait aberrant, ils étaient allés le chercher dans une prison ou quoi ? Elle se calma. Après tout les autres ne semblaient pas du tout mal à l'aise en sa présence, à moins qu'ils soient tous comme lui. Elle chassa cette idée en voyant l'éclat d'étonnement dans les yeux cobalts.

« Déjà rencontré ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai assommé lorsque vous…

- On a pas besoin de détails Erika !

- Duo, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Quatre. En tout cas, vous avez intérêt à être gentils avec ma sœurette. Wu, est-ce que tu peux déménager tes affaires…

- Duo, attends, je ne vais pas chambouler votre vie ! Je vais dormir… Là où il y a de la place.

- Tu veux dormir avec Wufeï ?

- Ce psychopathe qui veut me zigouiller ! T'es fou !

- D'accords, tu dormiras dans notre chambre. Heero, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

- Hum.

- Super ! »

Tout allait très vite et Erika avait du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations. Heero et Duo partageaient leur chambre ! Elle avait dû louper un épisode. Et puis, un truc clochait. Duo la vit compter sur ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- Si tu es pilote… Enfin, moi je te voyais aux commandes du Heavyarms : un bourrin de base quoi ! Mais, tu es…

- Dark Vador. »

Duo lit une main sur sa bouche, avant de mimer le chevalier noir dégainant son sabre laser. Il avançait vers elle, l'air menaçant.

« Erika… Ksscchh… Je suis ton frère… Ksscchh.

- Non ! »

La jeune femme avait pris un air terrifié avant de s'enfuir en courant à travers le salon. Duo avait décidé de se refaire le film bien que Luke n'ait jamais terrassé son père en voulant le chatouiller. Leurs rires résonnaient dans la maison. Les pilotes pouvaient voir, avec une appréhension titanesque, à quel point les jumeaux se ressemblaient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ils couraient à perdre haleine, se servant des meubles comme boucliers et des coussins comme armes. Erika courut se cacher derrière Wufeï, qui évita de justesse un premier coussin avant de se prendre le deuxième en pleine face.

« MAXWELL ! »

Le Chinois fit volte face et se dirigea vers sa salle d'entraînement perso. Trowa était l'unique témoin de la tuerie qui allait avoir lieu, Quatre s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, tandis que Heero jouait avec son laptop1.

« Erika, vite les escaliers ! Il est partit chercher son katana !

- Un sabre ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Si tu veux pas en finir en rondelle, bouge-toi ! »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle attrapa son sac et commença à grimper les escaliers, Duo sur ses talons.

« Duo, on mange dans un quart d'heure.

- Ok, Kitty-Cat ! Erika deuxième porte à droite ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée avant de la refermer derrière son frère. En bas, il pouvait entendre Trowa qui retenait Wufeï. Des cris leur parvenaient. Wufeï essayait désespérément de convaincre le Français de le laisser passer.

« Trowa, laisse-moi débarrasser la terre de ce fléau ! On ne pourra plus jamais vivre en paix ! Je te jure que je ne ferais pas de tâches et puis qui le saura à part nous quatre.

- …

- S'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens. »

Duo et Erika l'oreille collée à la porte commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur vie. Les grands moyens que voulait employer le Chinois étaient à la source de cette inquiétude soudaine.

« Trowa, imagine déjà que toi et Quatre vous avez du mal à vous retrouver seuls, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle s'installera ici définitivement ! »

Le silence soudain suivant ces dernières paroles n'auguraient rien de bon. Il faut dire que les arguments étaient convaincants. Entre les missions et les trois autres pilotes, Trowa et Quatre avaient beaucoup de mal à se retrouver seuls et ils étaient bien souvent surpris dans des positions plus qu'anti conformistes sur la table de la cuisine ou dans la douche. Wufeï avait même pris l'habitude de toujours avoir du coton dans ses poches.Le calme s'installa pourtant, les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement.

Erika détailla la chambre. Une pièce assez grande, toute simple : deux lits de chaque côté séparés par une grande armoire qui recouvrait toute une partie du mur, un bureau avec tout le matériel made in Le-monde-où-l'on-aime-les-pc. Tout était rangé, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

« Pose ta valise ici. Je te ferais un peu de place dans l'armoire. Au fait, règle numéro 1, ne jamais toucher à l'ordinateur sans l'accord de Hee-chan.

- Chan ? Ce satyre !

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ça.

- Désolée, mais contrairement à toi j'ai du mal à avaler la pilule. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si…

- Erika ça suffit ! Heero était drogué, il n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais, c'est quelqu'un… Que j'apprécie beaucoup.

- C'est-à-dire ? C'est un ami ? Plus que ça ?

- Plus. C'est beaucoup plus. »

Erika se tut, mais ça n'apaisa pas sa colère. Elle revoyait Heero couché sur son frère inconscient. Duo avait pleuré, plus qu'une unique larme. Son visage était baigné de sang et de larmes. Duo ne comprenait pas que cette vision l'avait terrifié. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Heero n'était pas ce monstre qu'elle avait aperçu, mais il était trop tôt pour qu'elle le voit autrement.

Ils descendirent manger. Wufeï s'était calmé. La jeune femme profita du repas pour détailler plus en profondeur les pilotes. C'était tous des canons. Elle bavait silencieusement. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait son visage s'assombrissait, d'une part à cause des paroles du Chinois quelques instants plus tôt et à cause des sous-entendus faits par son frère au sujet d'une certaine Sally.

En définitive, Quatre et sa gueule d'ange était casé avec M. Tout en muscles. C'était du gâchis pour la gent féminine un aussi beau mec ! Le psychopathe avait un balai coincé dans le cul, tellement profond qu'il n'osait approcher ladite Sally. Quant au satyre, il lançait des regards protecteurs à son frère. Super ! Quatre mecs, trois homos (peut-être quatre, mais de toute manière Duo était hors-jeu), un hétéro presque casé, zéro possibilité. Avec ça elle irait loin. Youpi ! Au moins, elle pourrait mater.

Après le repas, Duo l'emmena voir les Gundams. Excitée comme une puce, elle passa plus de deux heures à les observer sous toutes les coutures. Duo, qui n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa nuit blanche, commençait à piquer du nez, assit contre la jambe du Deathscythe. Erika observait le dos du Wing, cherchant les ailes blanches.

« Duo ? Comment ça s'ouvre ?

- …

- Frérot, t'es où ? »

Elle le trouva complètement endormi. Elle regarda son visage, d'une certaine manière elle se regardait elle-même, sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait pas viré Schtroumf. Tout à sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas Heero arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle sursauta.

« T'es obligé d'arriver comme ça, sans prévenir ?

- Hum.

- Ouais, ben évite à l'avenir. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- … »

Heero haussa les épaules et désigna Duo.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Tu m'aides à le porter.

- Je vais le faire. »

Heero s'approcha et prit le natté dans ses bras comme s'il n'avait été qu'une plume. Erika éteignit les lumières du hangar et les suivit jusqu'à la maison.

Heero passa la porte de leur chambre et regarda la jeune femme.

« Il m'a dit de prendre celui-là. »

Elle désignait le lit de Duo. Avec une douceur, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez le soldat, il le déposa sur l'autre lit, le sien. D'un geste tendre, il passa sa main sur la joue du natté.

« Et toi ? Tu dors par terre ?

- Hn. Duo-kun…

- Tu vas le réveiller !

- Il en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça. Entre la mission et ses blessures, il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant longtemps. Duo-kun ?

- …Chan.

- Tu dors où ?

- Comme hier soir. »

Heero assit Duo sur le bord du lit et entreprit de le déshabiller, devant une Maxwell effarée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Il dort en boxer, j'enlève ses vêtements. »

Le Japonais avait parlé comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence même. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la vie de son frère et que Heero était sûrement plus proche de lui malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Erika en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour devant Heero, sans le moindre complexe, et enfiler un tee-shirt noir taille XXXL. Elle épiait le moindre geste de Heero, prête à lui sauter dessus s'il faisait quelque chose de suspect. Mais son regard dévia uniquement vers Duo, dont le torse était en partie bandé. Elle vit chacune des meurtrissures infligées par Heero.

« Comment peut-il te faire confiance après ce que tu lui as fait ?

- …

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est la plus grande preuve d'amitié qu'il ne m'ait jamais faite. »

Le Japonais allongea Duo sur le lit puis, une fois dévêtu, s'allongea auprès de lui, le protégeant en l'entourant de ses bras. Duo dormait profondément, il gigota un peu avant de pousser un soupir d'aise, tant il était bien auprès de son ami. Erika les regardait, Heero avait fermé les yeux. Tous deux paraissaient si bien ensemble, si sereins. Elle cru un instant qu'ils pourraient rester comme ça pour l'éternité. _Une preuve d'amitié_, Heero était bien naïf pour croire cela2.

* * *

1 Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il y a passé toute la journée, vous croyez vraiment qu'il bosse encore ! À méditer. D'après vous que fait-il vraiment ?

2 Ah ces garçons ! Qu'ils sont niais ! Non, mais je vous jure ! Moi aussi Heero ! Je suis ton amiiiieeee !

_A y est, je les ait enfin casé. Alors, petites lectrices, heureuses ? Lol. Bon, ben encore un chapitre de finit... _

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kaorulabelle : Salut ! Alors, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Profite en car je suis pas sûre que le prochain soit aussi bien. j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour et je sais pas si ça va marcher. Enfin tu me diras. Merci et bisous.

Laura Kaede : Lieutenant L au rapport. Pour les petites cellules ça va pas tarder, encore deux chapitres. Enfin un pour toit, vu que je te l'ai envoyé en cadeau. Va falloir que tu attende un peu plus longtemps pour avoir le chapitre 7. Désolée. Je vais me presser, mais vu que je suis pas souvent chez moi et que mon ordi bug une fois sur deux, ça m'aide pas beaucoup. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews. Communication terminée. Bisous. L.

Kelidril : Moi, j'aime bien les Heero un peu pitoyable. C'est beaucoup plus mignon que le perfect soldier. Et quand il culpabilise c'est encore mieux. Lol. J'ai pas fini de la culpabiliser en plus... Mais je te dirais pas pourquoi. Et toc ! Ca c'est pour être plus grande que moi. Vengeance ! Bisous et Merci.

Naw : C'est quoi ces menaces de mort ? Vilaine va ! Fais attention sinon je vais retenir la suite de l'histoire en otage moi. Non mais, depuis quand c'est les lecteurs qui commandent. Lol. Je plaisante. Même si je n'ai pas finit avant de partir (encore 5 chapitre d'ici mardi ça va faire juste) je m'arrangerais bien à Aix. Bisous et merci quand même. Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Energie.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples : **3x4, 1x2 mais c'est pas encore gagné.

**Avertissements : **Je me suis tapée un gros délire en écrivant ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai encore toute ma tête. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

_Tadam, voilà le sixième chapitre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il risque d'être un peu space, il y a plein de notes débiles un peu partout et comme dirait ma petite Naïa, des trucs parfois très tendancieux. Mais bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il fallu quelques semaines à la jeune fille pour s'habituer à la vie des pilotes, aux méditations de Wufeï, aux silences de Trowa, à la bonté naturelle de Quatre… Beaucoup plus calme que Duo, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le hangar à dessiner les Gundams, pendant que leurs propriétaires en prenaient soin.

Mais si elle avait du se faire à leur train de vie, elle avait beaucoup perturbé leurs habitudes. Aucuns d'entre eux n'était réellement pudique, de plus avec les blessures qu'il fallait soigner et la promiscuité de certaines planques, le corps de chacun n'était plus un mystère pour personne. Heero était donc arrivé un matin avec la marque du sèche-cheveux, imprimée sur son front. Puis ce fût Trowa qui lui se prit un pot de crème en plein dans le menton. Tous deux, à quelques jours d'intervalle, avaient cru voir entrer Duo dans la salle de bain…

Une loi avait aussi été promulguée vis-à-vis du rabat des toilettes, qui devait être systématiquement baissée, surtout la nuit. Ce à quoi les pilotes avaient répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à allumer la lumière.

Pleins de petits détails avaient peu à peu modifiés leur tranquillité. Wufeï ne pouvait réprimer une grimace dès qu'il voyait sur la corde à linge, flottant au vent, les soutiens gorge et autres morceaux de dentelle minuscules à côté de ses précieux caleçons. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il laissait sciemment le rabat des toilettes levé, se délectant des cris que poussait cette onna en plein milieu de la nuit1.

La présence d'Erika avait bien sûr quelques avantages. A six, les tours de vaisselle ou de repassage étaient espacés. C'était une vraie petite fée du ménage. Et ils découvrirent le miracle que faisaient certains produits sur les tâches de cambouis et de sang : plus besoin d'acheter des fringues tout les quatre matins. La décoration intérieure ne s'arrêta plus aux murs blancs, au katana de Wufeï, accroché sur un mur, et au laptop de Heero, posé sur la table du salon. Tout n'était pas parfait bien entendu et Erika avait avoué elle-même que peindre la chambre de Wufeï en rose pastel et mettre une tapisserie à petits canards dans les WC n'était pas une bonne idée, mais bon…

Plus que sa présence, les pilotes avaient surtout pris conscience du lien qui unissait les jumeaux : cette fâcheuse manie de finir les phrases de l'autre, d'avoir les mêmes délires… Comme ça ils étaient encore plus énervants. Les sourires de Duo ne sonnaient plus faux, il était beaucoup moins infernal. Il n'avait plus besoin d'attirer l'attention, Erika était là pour lui.

Et puis, il avait Heero. Personne n'avait bien comprit pourquoi les « Omae O Korosu » ne résonnaient plus dans la maison. Du jour au lendemain, Heero s'était montré, imperceptiblement, affectueux et protecteur envers le natté, il n'y avait plus de tensions. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils étaient justes là. L'un près de l'autre, sans pour autant s'approcher de trop près.

Enfin, personne n'avait rien à redire à la présence d'Erika, pas même le glaçon parfait dont elle partageait la chambre. Heero observait avec curiosité les jumeaux qui, bien que dans des lits séparés, Duo ayant définitivement adopté les bras de Heero, se faisaient face chaque matin, un bras tendu l'un vers l'autre comme pour se toucher.

Puis, vinrent les premières missions. Au début, la jeune femme arrivait horrifiée, en voyant les Gundams fumants, parfois brisés par endroits. L'état des pilotes l'inquiétait constamment et elle s'était transformée en Super Infirmière, râlant sur le fait qu'ils soient aussi imprudents, que le Deathscythe aurait pu être équipé d'une arme de longue portée et non prévue pour le corps à corps… Venait ensuite son couplet préféré : « Eh, le satyre ! Si je te confie mon petit frère, c'est pas pour me le ramener en miettes… et patati… et patata… »

Bref, la vie suivait son cours.

-/-

Bip, bip, bip.

Heero s'installa devant son PC et lu l'ordre de mission. Duo approcha et se pencha par dessus son épaule. Son visage calme prit une expression outrée. Il se retourna vers sa sœur qui était accoudée à la porte.

« Alors ça c'est pas…

- Juste ?

- Exactement. C'est dégoûtant, je ne peux pas…

- Y aller ?

- Erika arrête ! Tu vois pas que c'est…

- Grave.

- Ça suffit ! Ils doivent détruire une base, mais il faut des armes à longue portée à cause des défenses. Je suis…

- Dégoûté.

- Aaaahhh ! Si je t'attrape, je te fais manger le katana de Wufeï ! »

Alors que Duo coursait Erika dans toute la maison… pour changer, Trowa se dirigea vers le Japonais et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« À quelle heure on part ?

- Dès qu'il fera nuit. Wufeï vient avec nous pour surveiller nos arrières et nous aider en cas de coup dur.

- Quelque chose à récupérer ? Du matériel ?

- Non. »

Les préparatifs de la mission se résumèrent donc à une simple révision des armures dans un silence bien inhabituel. Pour une fois, même Heero aurait préféré que Duo soit dans ses pattes à lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide ou qu'il soit en train d'embêter Wufeï. Mais au grand dam de tous, c'était Duo et Erika qui étaient de corvée de cuisine ce soir-là et Heero craignait qu'ils ne puissent pas partir pour cause d'empoisonnement alimentaire.

Si Duo oubliait fréquemment de sortir le repas du four, Erika, quant à elle, avait une fâcheuse tendance à mélanger les composants : sucre et sel, vinaigre et vin… À eux deux, ils arrivaient donc à faire les plats les plus immangeables de cette terre ou , très rarement, des miracles.

Heero avait voulu avancer l'heure du départ, pour éviter un accident. Ce qu'il aurait bien regretté. Ce soir là était miraculeux , aucune explosion en cuisine et un repas succulent, même si les composants restaient un mystère.

À la tombée de la nuit, Quatre, Duo et Erika regardèrent les Gundams se fondre dans le ciel, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Dans un coin du salon, Duo remarqua pour la première fois les caisses contenant les dossiers ramenés par Heero et Wufeï.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des dossiers que l'on est sensé remettre à J, depuis des lustres, sur des expériences menées par Oz.

- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Quatre avait esquissé une expression remplie de tristesse.

« Pourquoi ?

- Les expériences ont été faites sur des enfants. Tu risques de t'énerver à juste titre.

- Quand s'en débarrasse-t-on ?

- Je dois finir de les trier demain. Après Heero enregistre les infos sur l'ordinateur et les fait parvenir à J. Avec toutes les missions que l'on a eu ces derniers temps et Erika, on n'a pas eu le temps de finir.

- Bien. On brûlera tout ça ensuite.

- Oui. »

-/-

2 La mission avait été accomplie avec brio. Heero, Trowa et Wufeï rentraient sans aucunes égratignures. Pour une fois, ils n'auraient pas à passer des jours à réparer les armures. Fourbus, ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la maison endormie. Par bonheur ce qui leur servait de buanderie et de laverie avait aussi une douche et, chacun leur tour3, il y passèrent sans pour autant réveiller les petites marmottes au premier étage.

Heero fut le premier sortit, il éteignit son PC, posé sur la table du salon, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucun mail et… que Duo n'avait toujours pas battu son record au démineur. IL fit en vitesse une ou deux partie pour rétablir l'ordre des choses et ainsi, montrer sa suprématie à ce jeu. Le Perfect Soldier ne pouvait connaître la défaite même à un jeu. Il monta les escaliers.

Les paupières de Wufeï se fermaient lentement, tout ce qu'il voulait était de pouvoir, enfin, s'étendre sur son lit et dormir. Chose qui ne failli jamais arriver puisque, trébuchant contre un coussin, sa tête rata de peu la table basse. Wufeï râla contre Duo. Quand apprendrait-il enfin à ranger ses affaires ! Le Chinois gravit les marches, de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement. Heero était immobile sur le pas de sa chambre.

« Yuy ? »

Heero lui fit signe de s'approcher et il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Duo et Erika étaient enlacés dans le lit de celle-ci. Une aura bleue les entourait, une lueur pâle mais bien visible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

- …

- Ça quoi ?

- Trowa, viens voir. »

Le Français vint aux côtés de ses amis. Son visage trahit une légère surprise. Il fit demi-tour, entra dans sa chambre. Il ressortit deux minutes plus tard, traînant Quatre derrière lui, qui frottait ses yeux embués de sommeil, portant un joli caleçon à rayures bleues et blanches et un tee-shirt blanc4.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'Arabe se frotta un peu plus les yeux, avant de tendre son bras à Trowa, qui le pinça.

« Depuis quand il se prennent pour des lucioles ?

- Trowa a raison. Yuy, mon pauvre t'es pas près de dormir.

- C'est clair, sans ma bouill … Enfin, avec toute cette lumière, ça va pas aider5.

- Mais vous avez pas finis tous les trois ! Faudrait peut-être les réveiller.

- Et pour leur dire quoi Quatre ? Qu'ils sont phosphorescents ? Ils vont nous prendre pour des shazi !

- On a qu'à les filmer et envoyer la cassette à vidéo gag.

- Trowa ! »

Quatre était complètement outré par l'attitude du Français qui se moquait franchement des jumeaux.

« Laisse Quatre. Au moins maintenant, on sait pourquoi il ne parle jamais : son humour est déplorable et totalement hors contexte. »

Trowa fit la moue, puis se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, le secouant légèrement. Les autres pilotes, toujours à la porte, retenaient leur souffle6.

« Duo ?

- …

- Duo…

- …

- Maxwell ! »

Pas un seul mouvement. Trowa jeta un regard désespéré aux autres. Les Gundams auraient pu danser en tutus dans le jardin que ça ne l'aurait même pas réveillé. Une idée effleura l'esprit du châtain.

« Duo, Quatre a fait des crêpes.

- Hum… Tro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'inquiète, y a rien de grave. On voulait juste savoir si tu faisais partie… de la famille des schtroumfs.

- Hein ?

- Bordel, Quatre empêche ton mec de faire de l'humour pourri !

- Trowa !

- Oh, ça va. Si on peut plus faire de l'humour. Et puis, franchement il y a pire que moi. »

Trowa désigna le Japonais. Quatre faillit aller chercher le katana de Wufeï, lorsqu'il vit Heero.

« Heero ! Arrête de faire mumuse avec ton spandex et remet cette caméra à sa place !7»

Le Français n'écoutait plus Wufeï et Quatre, il se contenta de désigner le corps d'Erika à Duo. La mâchoire du natté tomba et lui aussi du même coup lorsqu'il tenta de s'écarter. Le cul sur la moquette, il regardait ses mains, il se releva et regarda Erika, la lueur bleue qui les englobait tout deux, éclairait toute la pièce. Il était parfaitement réveillé. La jeune femme ouvrait peu à peu les yeux, sortie du sommeil à cause du bruit fait par Duo en se cassant la « gueule ».

« Dudu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle regarda plus attentivement son frère.

« Oh, putain ! C'est quoi ce délire !

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Sally. »

Quatre osa enfin entrer à son tour, suivit de Wufeï et Heero

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire grand chose.

- Peut-être que si, vu qu'elle est déjà au courant. Erika habille-toi en vitesse ! »

Duo, qui s'était enfin relevé, se débattait avec son jean, manquant d'embrasser à nouveau le les poils de la moquette8. Alors qu'il s'habillait la lueur disparaissait peu à peu. La jeune femme le regardait, assise sur le lit, les bras croisés.

« Mais dépêche-toi !

- **Elle** est déjà au courant ? **Tu** étais déjà au courant ?

- Erika, c'est pas le moment !

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant que tu m'ais tout expliqué. »

Pour le coup, Quatre, Wufeï, Heero et Trowa s'assirent à leur tour sur le lit. Tous étaient bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il arrivait. Ils observaient Duo, debout au milieu de la pièce, _seul_, la tresse à moitié défaite, _tout seul_, une chemise dont il n'avait enfilé qu'une seule manche, _alone_9, et un pantalon, tombé sur ses chevilles. Bref, il était tout seul comme un con devant des experts en interrogatoire. Il était de retour au temps de l'Inquisition.

« Vous attendez que je vous fasse un spectacle ? Le lampadaire peut-être ?

- Dudu, explique-toi.

- Alors toi, la lampe de chevet, tu peux te brosser. On a pas le temps ! Ça peut attendre qu'on soit là-bas, non !

- Non.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir, j'irai tout seul ! »

Duo s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Comme à un match de tennis les quatre pilotes tournèrent la tête vers Erika qui ne bougeait pas, les lèvres pincées, les bras et les jambes croisées dont une qui battait dans le vide.

« Il va revenir.

- Ça m'étonnerais. »

Elle haussa les épaules devant l'incrédulité de Wufeï. Les minutes passèrent, Duo était encore dans le salon. Personne n'osait bouger. Quatre recommençait à somnoler sur l'épaule de Trowa. Une voix leur parvint pourtant du rez-de-chaussée.

« Si tu t'habilles et descends ici tout de suite, je vous expliquerai avant de partir. »

Erika soupira. Sans prévenir, elle retira son tee-shirt, tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Ce fut la débandade, les pilotes sortirent le plus vite possible de la chambre et ressentirent pour la première fois ce sentiment de honte qui vous prend lorsque l'on fuit. Wufeï, le nez en sang, ne put retenir des protestations.

« Il faut éradiquer cette espèce qui passe son temps à se balader à poil ! »

Une fois tous dans le salon, habillés, Duo leur expliqua le truc des gouttes de sang qui brillent et celui des cellules sanguines difformes. Le problème était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs corps avaient réagi, pourquoi le sien n'émettait plus cette aura bleue alors qu'Erika brillait encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes, il lui fit aussi ces excuses pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle lui montra sa main, qu'une trace de sang zébrait.

« Ma main a du effleurer ta joue pendant que l'on dormait. »

Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux, elle avait peur, lui aussi. Il lui essuya la main et comme pour lui tout redevint normal. Il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui dehors, laissant les autres pilotes en pyjama au milieu du salon.

* * *

1 Et un point pour Wunny le Dragon ! Et toc ! 

2 Je tiens à expliquer que la scène qui va suivre est totalement OOC et qu'elle vient du fait que j'était trèèèsss fatiguée lorsque je l'ai écrite, ce qui explique qu'elle parte un peu en sucette. Désolée. J'espère qu'elle vous fera rire autant que moi… Ce qui n'est pas sûr du tout. Bref, c'était un bon trip perso.

3 Oui, je sais ça aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant s'ils y étaient passés tous les trois en même temps à la douche. Je laisse votre imagination et votre perversion naturelle vous faire baver. Et Zut ! Il va falloir que je nettoie mon clavier maintenant…

4 Et oui, chères lectrices ! Vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit en effet d'une soirée pyjama… en plein milieu du couloir. Vous pouvez voir ça comme un défilé de mode aussi si ça vous amuse.

5 Mais bien sûr, c'est de la faute à la lumière ! On y croit tous.

6 Vous vous doutez que ce n'est qu'une expression, sinon je dois avouer que je viens de tuer Heero, Quatre et Wufeï par asphyxie intentionnelle. C'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont suicidaires. Lol. Pas taper.

7 Il peut bien en sortir un flingue, alors pourquoi pas une caméra ?

8 Et hop ! Un gros poutou aux acariens.

9 In the Dark. Vraiment désolée, mais j'étais super fatiguée. Y a pas que Trowa qui a un humour pourri. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le nom d'un jeu vidéo.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Tenshi : Je suis désolée pour le déplantage de tente. En ce qui me concerne, il aura lieu vendredi matin. Et pour Internet, c'est prévu pour ce soir. Sniff. Fini le postage des prochain chapitre... ... ... Nan ! Je trouverais bien un autre moyen. Pour la prochaine fic : sortie prévue pour mi-octobre si tout se passe bien. Merci pour les encouragements et les reviews. Choupette.

Laura Kaede : Et vi Dark Vador ! Et puis c'est pas pire que les schtroumpfs, non ? En tout cas, il va falloir que tu t'en remettes, je m'en voudrais de t'avoir traumatisée Je dis ça aussipour le pauvre clavier... En ce qui concerne les commentaires d'Erika, il est indéniable qu'elle est plus que perspicace, même si elle est pas encore trop lucide sur Hee... Enfin, le Satyre je veux dire. Lol. "Il abuse un peu Hee-chan..." J'ai pas trop capté ce que tu voulais me dire. Faudra que tu t'expliques unpeu. Lol, je suis un peu lente en ce moment. Gros bisous à ma consoeur. Vive la L attitude !

Kaorulabelle : contente que tu aies adoré. Drôle ?Merci de me le dire, j'avais un peu peur de m'être raté sur ce coup là. D'ailleurs j'ai réessayé dans le chapitre 6. Alors ? Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. Gros bisous. Choupette.

Didou : Ouais ! Une nouvelle revieweuse! C'est à moi de sauter partout. Lol. Pour Heero et Duo tu as bien fait de dire "à peu près", c'est pas totalement fait. Heero va encore faire des siennes, mais tu verras ça plus tard. Je te laisse le suspens ( suis trop sadique). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et t'niquiètes c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reiviewé plus tôt, puisqu'à la base tu n'es même pas obligée de le faire. Pour Heero, il est bien obligé de réparer ce qu'il casse, non ? Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Plus que 4 chapitres. Merci beaucoup Choupette.

Kelidril : Coucou ma grande Kel ! C'était une vengeance à ma hauteur. Lol. Pour Erika... Elle finira vieille fille, mangée par des Bergers allemands. Je veux bien la casée, mais faudrait d'abords qu'elle survive à cette fic... D'après toi elle va y survivre ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de son cas. Pour mon ordi, je ne l'aurais plus ) partir de demain matin 8h30, mais je pourrais encore aller sur Internet de temps en temps grâce à la salle Informatique de l'Iut, dont les ordinateurs sont tellement pourris que lorsque je met un chapitre en ligne il manque la moitié des lettres. °° Voilà. Gros bisous. merci. Choupette.

Naïa : je suis spure qu'Heero voudrais de toi pour amie, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas te le donner. Sorry. Merci de m'avoir reviewé, je te dis à Mercredi. ENORME BISOUS. Chou.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Energie

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples : **3x4 (DS !), 1x2.

**Avertissements :** Rien de spé. Ah, si ! Y a quelqu'un qui meurt.

_C'est le dernier chapitre que j'aurais le temps de mettre avant de partir. mais je vous promet que je vais trouver quelqu'un chez qui sautter pour mettre les trois derniers. En totu cas, je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, ça fait trop plaisir. je vous fais de gros bisous à tous. _

_Choupette (Qui voulez-vous que ça soit.)_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 7**

La moto roulait à toute vitesse, zigzaguant entre les voitures qui roulaient sur le périf. Arrivée à l'entrée de la Grosse Pomme, un 4x4 se mit à sa hauteur, Trowa au volant. Duo sourit, lorsqu'il vit que Heero, Quatre et Wufeï étaient dans le véhicule… habillés. Dès qu'ils avaient passés la porte, les pilotes avaient essayé de battre le record du monde de vitesse pour s'habiller. Au final, Duo n'avait pas été le seul à dire bonjour à la moquette en enfilant son pantalon.

Le fait que ses amis les suivent ainsi ne le surprenait pas, cela lui mettait même du baume au cœur, alors que son inquiétude grandissait à chaque seconde. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à maintenant, mais il se demandait sans cesse ce qui pouvait bien leur tomber encore dessus. Il en avait assez de ces évènements qui entrent dans votre vie sans prévenir, chamboulant tout sur leur passage, sans raison particulière. En 17 ans d'existence, il avait largement atteint son quota… À moins qu'il ne prenne tout sur le coin de la gueule pour tous les gens heureux dans ce bas monde. Il ne voyait que cette solution. On ne peut pas être abandonné bébé, vivre comme un misérable dans les rues de L2, voir les gens qui nous on adopté mourir et participer à cette guerre alors que certaines personnes vivaient heureuses toute leur vie.

Duo accéléra encore par colère. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, il se battrait tant qu'il le pourrait pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sally poussa un juron avant de se lever. Qui osait la réveiller à… 4h du matin ! Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée, arborant, une fois de plus, son joli pyjama vert, et fut assez surprise de voir cinq pilotes, tous muets et la sœur de Duo. Ils entrèrent dans le logement, toujours silencieux. Alors que Quatre, Trowa, Wufeï et Heero s'entassaient sur le canapé deux places, Duo et Erika investissaient le seul fauteuil. Leur docteur, après avoir pris une chaise, attendait patiemment que l'un d'eux prennent enfin la parole. Elle sentait cette tension qui régnait entre eux et le visage impassible de Duo en disait long sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Erika leva la main et du bout des doigts toucha la joue de Duo. La lueur bleue l'entoura et éclaira tout l'appartement.

« Erika je te présente Sally, notre médecin de famille. Sally, je te présente Erika, ma sœur, qui se prend actuellement pour une guirlande de noël… »

Duo entendit Trowa et Wufeï pouffer de rire à sa remarque alors qu'Erika regardait la jeune femme. Elle avait tellement entendu parler d'elle, qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle en raison de ce qu'elle faisait pour les pilotes. La douceur qui émanait d'elle ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment.

« C'est pas que ce soit réellement un problème, mais tu as quelque chose pour ça ?

- Euh… Non… Je n'ai pas finit les tests, je n'ai rien de vraiment concluant.

- Super.

- Mais… Tout d'abord je suis très contente de te rencontrer… Enfin. »

Duo regarda ailleurs absolument pas concerné par la note de reproche dans le « enfin » prononcé par Sally.

« Est-ce que… Erika tu ressens quelque chose ? De la douleur ? De la fatigue ?

- Non, tout va bien. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine forme.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Duo, tu as la même réaction lorsque tu touches son sang ?

- Ben… Je sais pas, on a pas essayé. »

Duo et Erika étaient surpris par la suggestion, surtout Duo. Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt, lui le casse-cou qui osait même goûter ce qui avait séjourné un mois dans le frigo. Il attrapa la main de sa sœur et y fit une entaille, il effleura le liquide carmin. Tout comme sa sœur, sa peau se mit à irradier. Bien que cela n'ait rien de comique, les quatre autres pilotes furent pris de fou rires. Quatre et Wufeï étaient au bord de l'étouffement, Heero et Trowa se permettaient quelques éclats de rire. Fatigués de leur mission, cette hilarité était surtout nerveuse. Ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. De plus, voir les deux Maxwell enluminés comme des sapins avait un effet plus qu'euphorisant.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Enervés, Erika et Duo avaient croisé les bras sur leur poitrine et les regardaient l'air pincé.

« C'est franchement pas drôle !

- Excuse-nous Maxwell ! Mais faut… Hahahaha… nous comprendre… Houhouhou… Maintenant, le Deathscythe est équipé d'une option gyrophare ! »

Les quatre garçons s'écroulèrent de rire. Erika tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son frère, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le Chinois. Mais les pilotes s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément de rire. Les sangs s'étaient mélangés et la couleur s'altérait. De bleu, elle devint d'un blanc nacré et luminescent. Une bulle sembla les entourer. La colère de Duo ne s'était pas estompée et un éclair traversa la pièce, scotchant Wufeï sur le canapé. Une onde électrique parcouru le corps de l'Asiatique. Sa tunique blanche se déchira par endroits, l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux d'ébène se cassa. Quatre paies d'yeux scrutaient les jumeaux abasourdis. Un éclair émanant d'eux venait de traverser le salon quand même ! Sally sépara les jumeaux avant de les emmener dans la salle de bain pour effacer toute trace de sang. Une voix moqueuse retentit dans l'appartement, sortant les pilotes de leur torpeur.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton gyrophare, tête de cactus ! »

Avec l'électricité, les cheveux de Wufeï s'étaient hérissés sur sa tête et il tentait en vain de les rattacher. Les autres le regardaient comme s'il était un Jackson Five tombé du ciel1.

-/-

À une centaine de kilomètre de là, tout un tas d'instruments informatiques se mirent à s'agiter. Des scientifiques s'affairaient autour des ordinateurs et des capteurs, traçant des sillons inégaux sur des feuilles blanches. Bientôt 16 ans qu'ils étaient payés pour ça, pour cet instant. 16 ans à surveiller les moniteurs et les capteurs qui permettaient de mettre enfin la main sur cette arme absolue. Les savants étaient tout excités à l'idée de pouvoir continuer leurs recherches et expérimenter leurs théories sur des cobayes cette fois-ci. Grâce à leur travail, Oz allait pouvoir asservir les colonies.

Pourtant, ils avaient crus ne jamais y arriver. L'un d'eux avait disparu il y a 16 de cela et elle, elle s'était envolée il y a quelques mois. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois les signaux et leur localisation. L'un d'entre eux se décida enfin à attaquer le téléphone et à composer le numéro d'urgence. Un haut gradé décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Nous les avons retrouvé, tous les deux. Ils sont à New York ! »

-/-

Wufeï s'était levé et regardait dehors. Les lumières de la ville s'éteignaient peu à peu et le jour commençait à poindre au bout de l'horizon, étalant des couleurs pastelles sur le ciel. Ses cheveux avaient repris une allure à peu près normale et il avait pu les rattacher.

Il écoutait les rires qui résonnaient dans la salle de bain. La voix douce de Sally lui permettait de garder son calme malgré la situation. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'où pouvait venir cette étrange lumière ? Comment Duo avait-il pu faire jaillir cet éclair ? Au fond de son cœur, la crainte grandissait. L'espace d'un instant, il avait revu en Duo et Erika, les démons des mythologies qui avaient bercé son enfance2. Il avait beau dire, en tant qu'homme de lettre cultivé, qu'il ne s'agissait que de foi ou de superstition, mais il avait peur du pouvoir que développaient les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient aucune prise sur cette puissance puisqu'ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait que le danger que cela représentait pour eux deux comme pour tous ceux qui les approchaient. Un pressentiment funeste s'insinuait en lui. Il ne craignait pas sa propre mort, mais un voile blanc semblait maintenant envelopper ses amis. Il inspira à fond, son regard s'attacha aux phares d'un véhicule approchant de l'hôpital.

Il pria pour ses amis, pour Sally envers qui il nourrissait une tendre affection, proche de celle qu'il avait connu pour Merian. Mais ses sentiments pour la jeune médecin étaient différents. Il l'aimait certes, mais sans cette passion qui vous brûle jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, celle qui vous fait perdre votre souffle et fait s'emballer votre cœur.

Son angoisse se concrétisa d'un seul coup. Les phares de la voiture semblaient se multiplier. Il n'y avait plus un véhicule, mais une vingtaine qui se suivaient. Alors que la lumière du jour s'intensifiait, il reconnu des camions de l'organisation zodiacale. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

« On a de la visite !

- Quoi !

- Oz.

- Mais comment savent-ils que nous sommes là ?

- On ne va pas attendre pour le savoir Quatre ! Aller les lampions, on sort de la salle de bain ! »

Duo et Erika firent une entrée magistrale dans le salon, les bras grand ouvert comme des stars de cinéma, montrant qu'ils étaient à nouveaux normaux.

« On ne brille plus !

- Ça évitera de se faire repérer. Bon, Trowa et moi devant : Duo , Erika et Sally sortent ensuite, Quatre et Wufeï ferment la marche. »

Les cliquetis métalliques des armes que l'on enclenche résonnèrent dans la pièce. Duo donna son revolver à Sally et un couteau à Erika. Déjà les ozzis encerclaient l'hôpital. Erika tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais été au milieu d'un combat et ne savait quoi faire. Elle écoutait Heero et Quatre qui parlaient de foncer dans le tas et de faire une ouverture, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les soldats étaient trop nombreux et fouillaient le moindre recoin. Même séparés, ils seraient vite repérés. Erika courait en serrant la main de son frère. Ils empruntèrent un monte-charge qui descendait directement au parking, condamné aux autres étages.

Dans la cage, tout était sombre et le bruit de la nacelle empêchait toute communication verbale. Elle ne comprenait pas les signes et les regards qu'ils se faisaient : ils se préparaient à l'attaque. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers Duo qui ne la voyait pas. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une expression aussi tendue et sérieuse sur le visage de ce dernier, aussi froide, aussi… macabre. Elle frissonna. Elle observait le plafond qui s'éloignait encore et encore. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres. Cette chute lui semblait interminable. Elle était seule parmi des guerriers, seule à craindre la mort, elle resserra sa prise sur le couteau. Et retint son souffle alors que le monte-charge s'arrêta enfin.

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'aux premières voitures qui pouvaient les dissimuler. Les bottes cloutées des ozzis résonnaient sur le béton, tout comme les ordres aboyés par un sergent. Ils devaient être une trentaine, même s'ils les prenaient par surprise, il y aurait de la casse, surtout à cause des mitraillettes. Et puis, l'un des soldats aurait le temps de donner l'alerte. Heero fit un signe rapide à Duo, qui lâcha la main d'Erika avant de disparaître entre les voitures. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne savait rien de leur plan. Elle ne voulait pas faire capoter quoique ce soit.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Ils se déplacèrent, rampant parfois entre les véhicules. Arrivés au 4x4, il s'y engouffrèrent et attendirent. Quoi ? Erika n'aurait su le dire. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir la sortie du parking et le barrage des ozzis. Un vrombissement s'amplifia et Erika sursauta en reconnaissant la moto de Duo. Les soldats se mirent à courir vers l'origine du bruit. Beaucoup n'eurent que le temps de voir passer le bolide. Duo se mit à zigzaguer entre les hommes, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Erika, morte de peur, le voyait éviter les rafales de mitraillettes. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des armes à feu et les éclats de lumière de toutes ces balles propulsées dans l'air, elle n'avait conscience que de la lueur rouge du phare arrière de la moto, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dehors.

Profitant de la confusion, Heero démarra, suivant la même route que le natté. Les soldats n'avaient pas eu le temps de recharger, ils passèrent sans problème. Mais une fois sortis, les tirs reprirent. Des ozzis, alors qu'ils fouillaient les étages supérieurs, s'étaient embusqués aux fenêtres et prenaient la voiture pour cible.

Terrorisée, Erika s'entendit crier. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa voix. Les éclats de verre l'aspergeaient, les pneus crissaient sur l'asphalte, les balles sifflaient autour d'elle. Elle sentit une douleur atroce à l'épaule, avant qu'un poids ne l'écrase contre la banquette et contre un pilote. Elle se cramponna à son tee-shirt, recherchant la protection que Duo avait l'habitude de lui donner, mais il n'était pas là. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Duo, elle voulait Duo. Elle cria son nom. Une main se posa sur la sienne, elle sentit un parfum, un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle ressentit les soubresauts de la personne qui la protégeait, un liquide chaud lui coula dans le cou. Tout devint flou, le bruit infernal bloquait toutes ses pensées, ses membres tremblaient, elle se sentait faible, fatiguée. Elle essaya de se redresser. La voiture roulait toujours à toute vitesse, des cris presque inhumains lui déchirèrent le cœur, des cris qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle croisa un regard… Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, complètement fixe et dénué d'émotion, un regard que la vie avait quitté. Elle sombra dans le néant et les ténèbres, avec cette seule pensée pour l'accompagner : elle l'avait perdu à jamais.

**A suivre. **

* * *

1 Phénomène extrêmement rare, j'en conviens. Pour info les Jackson Five était un groupe composé de cinq mecs, tous frères, dont Mickael Jackson et ils avaient tous une super coiffure afro américaine. Imaginez Wufeï avec la même… 

2 J'y connaît absolument rien en mythologie Chinoise.

_Et voilà encore un titi chapitre. Surtout pas taper ! Je suis consciente d'avoir tuer quelqu'un mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne, non ? Je ne suis absolument pas désolée pour ce meurtre et je vous dirais pas qui c'est en plus na ! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu court. Je promet, je vais me rattrapper. Bisous. _

**Réponses aux reviews**

Naïa : La seule personne que je puisse te donner c'est Erika, ou alors il y a Ethan ouMickael Flaherty. C'est comme tu veux, mais ça ne sera qu'un prêt. Si tu prends Ethan ne le dis surtout pas à Clo, puisque c'est son fantasme que j'ai pris pour modèle en l'améliorant. Tu vois de qui je veux parler... Pour mercredi c'est bien 10h à la rotonde, t'inquiète je vais pas te louper. Lol. Je te fais de gros bisous. Chou.

Kelidril : Ah, Wuwu et ses caleçons, une grande histoire vient de s'éteindre. lol. T'inquiète, il ne va pas être choqué bien longtemps. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à ses cheveux devrait le contrarier un peu plus. Enfin bref, je te remercie de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre, c'est trop sympa. Merci. BISOUS. Choupette.

Didou : Coucou !Ne sois pas si pressée, je vasi les mettre ensemble, enfin si ils survivent. On sait jamais un accident est si vite arrivé... Pour la lueur bleue, va bientôt y avoir les explications, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Plus que trois chapitre encore. Presque la fin déjà. Enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bibi.

Kaorulabelle : Contente que tu te sois poêlée autant que moi sur le dernier chapitre. Moi, perso je me suis éclatée surtout avec Trowa et la caméra de Heero. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut mettre dans un spandex. Lol. Merci pour la review (je sais je me répète). Bisous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Energie

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples :** 3x4, 1x2.

**Avertissements :** Rien de spécial.

_Coucou ma revoilà. Vous allez enfin savoir qui j'ai trucidé. Lol. Je susi désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et j'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. _

_Bon je vais pas vous faire languir encore plus avec mes blablas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous promets que normalement la fin arrivera au pire à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Voilà. Bisous et bonne lecture. (Comme d'hab réponses aux reviews en bas de la page). _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

La douleur l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, sa bouche était pâteuse, tous ses membres engourdis. Elle écouta, mais il n'y avait que le silence, rien pour lui dire où elle était, ce qui se passait. Péniblement, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, ses cils se décollèrent, tout était blanc, comme une chambre d'hôpital. Tout, sauf un homme en habit de prêtre. Elle sourit.

Duo était assit sur un tabouret, dos au mur, attendant son réveil. Son visage rivalisait avec la blancheur des murs, hormis les cernes sous ses yeux. Sa tête retombait mollement sur sa poitrine, puis se relevait. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Son lit était la seule chose qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Pas de table de nuit, ni de ces horribles tableaux censées égayer la convalescence des malades, pas même de fenêtres. En gros, elle n'était pas dans un hôpital. Elle se tourna vers son frère, somnolant à moitié.

« Tu as le droit de dormir, tu sais.

- Erika ! Ça y est, tu es réveillée ?

- Non, comme tu peux le voir je dors encore.

- Très drôle. »

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant sa sœur, mais le sourire sur son visage s'effaça. Erika se rappela des évènements de la nuit dernière. Son cœur se serra.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Duo secoua négativement la tête et les larmes remplirent les améthystes. Erika ne tarda pas à rejoindre son frère dans sa douleur et tous les deux s'enlacèrent sur les draps blancs. Pour la première fois depuis son décès, ils prenaient conscience du vide que sa mort allait laisser. Jamais plus les choses ne redeviendraient comme avant, jamais ils ne pourraient l'oublier. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, attendant que leurs pleurs se tarissent, que la fatigue les emporte. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs propres rêves. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient encore seuls et Erika posa cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- …

- Duo ?

- On a rien pu faire. Lorsqu'on est arrivés à la planque, il était déjà trop tard. On a pris les Gundams, quelques affaires. On a pris tout ce qu'on a pu et maintenant nous sommes dans un laboratoire secret de J à environ trois heures de New York. Il t'a soigné et ça fait deux jours que j'attends que tu te veuilles bien te réveiller.

- Deux jours !

- Une vraie marmotte.

- …

- …

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Ils n'ont rien… Physiquement du moins. »

Erika resserra son étreinte sur son frère, qui jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

« Tu te rappelles des dossiers qui étaient à la maison ? Ceux sur les expériences, ramenés par Heero et … et Wufeï ?

- Oui.

- On les a ramené. Quatre… Il en a trouvé un… Qui correspond à ce qui nous arrive. Ça y ressemble beaucoup… Beaucoup trop.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Non je t'attendais, je me suis dit qu'on devrait être ensemble pour savoir qui nous sommes.

- Merci. »

Erika déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se relever. Grâce aux calmants, elle ne sentait pas la blessure qu'elle avait à l'épaule. Duo sortit pour la laisser s'habiller, jugeant que se balader à moitié à poil en blouse d'hôpital transparente ne serait peut-être pas du meilleur effet. Dès qu'il fut derrière la porte, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru devenir fou, lorsqu'il avait vu le sang maculant les vêtements de sa sœur. Encore une personne qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui allait disparaître. Heero avait du lui mettre une claque pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Ils s'étaient ensuite précipités vers le laboratoire de J, envers qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été reconnaissant.

-/-

Erika sentait le vent glisser sur sa peau, le laboratoire se trouvait dans une grotte, creusée dans la montagne. Son regard erra sur l'horizon, des champs et des forêts à perte de vue dans un coin reculé des Etats-Unis. Elle fit quelques pas dans les hautes herbes, de ce même vert émeraude que les yeux de Trowa. Elle devait se recueillir sur sa tombe, remercier son ange de l'avoir sauvé.

Au loin, elle vit sa silhouette. Wufeï était assit à même le sol, entièrement vêtu de blanc. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient dans le vent, leur couleur encore plus sombre sur le ciel rougeoyant. Le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui les pleurs du Chinois et l'âme de Sally. Elle n'osait l'approcher de peur d'être rejetée. Sans elle, Sally serait encore en vie, sans elle, il n'y aurait pas cette douleur, cette tristesse sur le visage de Wufeï et des autres.

Son regard s'attardait sur les lys blancs, la pierre de marbre noir. La terre, fraîchement retournée, accueillait les larmes et le vent les prières. Depuis deux jours, Wufeï priait pour l'âme de la jeune femme, de celle qui avait toujours su l'écouter, qui lui avait permis de faire le deuil de Merian. Malgré ce que les autres pensaient de leur relation, aujourd'hui il avait perdu une sœur.

Erika s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Soulagée de voir Wufeï poser sa main sur la sienne. Tous deux pleurèrent en silence et déversèrent leur douleur. Sally était morte. Plus jamais, ils ne pourraient se confier à elle, plus jamais ils n'entendraient ses sermons à propos de leurs blessures qu'ils refusaient de soigner, plus jamais ils ne verraient cette bonté nimbant son visage si doux, ses yeux où était encrée la plus grande générosité. Ils avaient perdu une amie, une sœur, une mère.

La prochaine fois que l'un d'eux serait blessé, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de se diriger vers le téléphone avec l'intention de composer ces quelques chiffres pour entendre sa voix. Puis, sur un soupir, sur une énième fêlure dans leur cœur, ils renonceraient et panseraient leurs plaies, seuls.

Wufeï laissa ses doigts glisser sur la surface lisse et froide de la pierre tombale. Le soleil s'était enfin couché sur la plaine et la forêt, sur cet endroit éloigné de la folie du monde, connu d'eux seuls. Erika ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ses larmes s'échappaient des améthystes. Elle partageait sa peine, mais aussi sa rage. Elle pouvait sentir la colère de son ami qui n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance.

Un cri primaire, de pure colère s'éleva dans le ciel, alors que la jeune femme tombait à genoux pour prendre entre ses bras cette âme emplie de fureur. Comme pour l'empêcher de s'éparpiller en un million de particules avec le souffle du vent, empoisonnant l'air d'une haine incommensurable.

-/-

Ils étaient tous assis dans le bureau de J. Impassibles, ils attendaient les réponses à toutes leurs questions. Le savant avait étudié le dossier et fait tous les tests possibles et inimaginables à partir des échantillons de sang et de peau. Erika jouait nerveusement avec la tresse de son frère. Elle observait ses amis du coin de l'œil, très impressionnée par ces statues humaines, ne dégageant plus ni tristesse, ni colère. La voix de J la fit presque sursauter.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Le début ça serait pas mal. »

Duo n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de faire de l'humour, mais cela ne tira pas même un sourire à Quatre qui serrait la main de Trowa dans la sienne. Tout ce que le natté avait réussi à faire avait été d'attiser le ressentiment que le savant avait déjà à son égard.

« Merci pour cette remarque perspicace 02.

- …

- Donc, il y a une vingtaine d'année, Oz a monté une équipe de scientifique, tous, bien entendu, très brillants. Le but de cette équipe était de créer un armement moderne et d'être à la pointe de la technologie et des découvertes dans ce domaine. Tout cela pour la victoire de Oz. Il y a eu des expériences sur tout et n'importe quoi : que ce soit se prendre pour Dieu en créant des êtres entre l'homme et l'animal, des êtres parfaits…

- Leurs travaux ont du beaucoup vous influencer. »

Duo avait lancé cette réplique sur un ton sarcastique, à la limite de la haine. Heero se tourna vers l'Américain, surpris qu'il le défende ainsi. Il sourit intérieurement, envahit par une vague de chaleur. J ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua.

« Ils cherchaient à créer des armes humaines. Et leurs essais ne se faisaient pas sur des animaux, mais directement sur les sujets concernés. Beaucoup de ses savants venaient des colonies et ils avaient remarqué que beaucoup d'enfants de leurs colonies d'origine possédaient parfois des dons : faire bouger des objets par la pensée, contrôler l'électricité ou faire varier les masses moléculaires… Ils essayèrent alors de développer ces pouvoirs à leur maximum pour les mettre au service d'Oz.

- Et personne n'a essayé d'arrêter ces salauds !

- Très peu de personnes étaient au courant et Romeffeller leur fournissait une couverture imparable. Les quelques savants à l'origine du projet météore ont eu connaissance de ces expériences, d'une part ils ont été mis au courant par leurs confrères, d'autre part, la disparition des enfants ne passait pas inaperçue. Nous avons donc envoyé des espions.

- Vous auriez pu les arrêter.

- Malheureusement, le projet météore ne décollait pas, nous n'avions pas les données et les matériaux nécessaires et nous espérions ainsi récupérer les découvertes faites par Oz.

- Et au diable les morts que cela engendrerait ?

- 02 ça suffit !

- Duo, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Si tu veux lui taper dessus, attends au moins qu'il nous ait tout expliqué.

- … Continuez.

- Euh… Oui. Il y a 18 ans, Oz a trouvé une arme destructrice, qui seraient d'après les estimations de l'équipe de recherche, plus puissante que le nucléaire et l'énergie laser. Quelque chose qui ne laisserait aucune trace.

- Quel rapport avec les enfants et leur dons ? Personne n'est capable…

- C'est là que vous vous trompez et puis, n'êtes-vous pas le meilleur exemple pour illustrer la puissance destructrice de l'homme, de l'enfant. »

Quatre se tortilla sur son siège, même s'il n'avait aucun problème moral à piloter son Gundam et à lutter pour la paix, cela lui faisait toujours mal de savoir qu'il était une arme, une force presque dévastatrice.

« L'un des dossiers que je vous ai envoyé récupérer concerne cette arme, plus exactement il concerne des jumeaux nés en 180 AC sur la colonie L2. Des jumeaux aux yeux étranges, aux yeux violets.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire que Erika et moi serions cette arme ?

- Exactement 02… Où devrais je dire projet X2 300.

- Mais pourquoi Oz ne s'est jamais servi de nous ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avions aucune connaissance l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais rien passé !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sous surveillance à New York, chez ceux que je prenais pour ma famille ? »

La voix d'Erika était tremblante, à peine audible, pourtant tous avaient entendu sa requête, tous voulaient savoir pourquoi… pourquoi Sally était morte.

« Lorsque vous êtes nés, une onde électromagnétique a fait sauter tous les appareils électriques dans un rayon de 300 mètres, mais personne n'a alors fait la rapprochement avec vous en dehors du gynécologue. Cette bizarrerie est vite venue aux oreilles d'Oz qui vous a fait transférer, vous et votre mère, Lee Anne Parker. Cette dernière était persuadée d'agir pour votre bien.

- Et notre père ?

- Personne n'a jamais su qui c'était. Mme Parker n'a jamais voulu révéler son identité. Mais d'après son attitude, il s'agirait d'une personne influente. De plus, c'était une call girl de luxe, connue sur toutes les colonies, il est donc difficile de savoir qui cela pourrait être.

- …

- …

- Des espions ont donc été infiltrés auprès d'elle et ont mis à jour le projet Lightwall…

- Mur de lumière ? Pourquoi ?

- Cela aurait un rapport avec votre pouvoir. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus, les savants n'ont jamais su retrouver la clé qui pourrait permettre de recréer les conditions de votre naissance. D'après les documents que vous m'avez apporté… Je vais essayer de faire le plus clair possible.

- Je vais encore rien comprendre.

- Chut Duo !

- Bon, le corps humain est parcouru par un courant électrique qui passe dans toutes les cellules du corps. D'après les tests faits, il est anormalement élevé dans vos corps respectifs ce qui donne lieu à une hyperactivité. Lorsque vos sangs se mêlent, le courant est multiplié à un tel point qu'un homme normal ne pourrait le supporter. La forme de vos cellule doit aider à la circulation de l'électricité, mais je ne sais pas comment. En fait, personne ne sait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais vous créez de l'énergie et la modelez selon vos besoins…1

- C'est impossible ! »

Erika avait presque crié, faisant sursauter Duo. Les autres la regardaient, impassibles. Tremblante, il la prit dans ses bras, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers J. Qu'il puisse générer de l'électricité n'était pas le plus important pour lui, pas lorsqu'on avait vécu dans la rue pendant des années.

« Comment avons-nous été séparés ?

- Votre mère a découvert les véritables intentions d'Oz et a tenté de s'enfuir, mais elle a été rattrapée alors qu'elle allait s'embarquer pour la Terre. On ne sait comment, mais elle vous avait déjà confié à quelqu'un 02, elle s'était dit qu'en vous séparant et que si elle échouait l'un de vous serait alors libre et pourrait ensuite retrouver son jumeau. Votre mère a acheté des croix en argent dans une bijouterie avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle est morte en voulant la sauver, sa tête a heurté une rambarde lorsque les soldats ont voulu lui reprendre sa fille. »

Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, les deux jumeaux ravalèrent leurs larmes et luttèrent contre la douleur. Leur mère était morte pour les sauver. Ils n'avaient pas été abandonnés, ils avaient été aimés. Duo sentit son cœur s'alléger, les blessures du passé pourraient enfin cicatriser, il n'aurait plus de cauchemars, plus de regrets vis-à-vis de sa vie sur L2 et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'en sortir. Maintenant, il avait sa sœur, ses amis et Heero. Il resserra son étreinte sur Erika qui tremblait toujours. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, complètement affolé. Inquiet, il n'osa lui demander si ça allait. La voix de Trowa l'en empêcha de toute façon.

« Comment nous ont-ils repéré à l'hôpital ?

- Oz a toujours continué le projet. Ils ont découvert qu'une fréquence était émise lorsque les jumeaux étaient ensemble. Vu qu'Erika avait été placée sous la tutelle de deux de leurs agents, ils espéraient remettre la main sur 02. Cela fait 17 ans qu'ils surveillent le moindre indice, le moindre frémissement sur des instruments hautement perfectionnés.

- Cela fait 17 ans que je suis surveillée jour et nuit ? »

Le timbre de sa voix était haineux et méprisant.

« Oui.

- Je ne veux pas l'accepter, c'est faux !

- Vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir que non.

- Je refuse de croire ça ! Vous me dites que je suis une pile sur pattes, que Oz peut nous repérer où que l'on soit, que je n'aurais jamais une vie normale ! Et je devrai l'accepter !

- Une pile ? Je dirais plutôt une centrale nucléaire.

- Raaahhhh ! Allez-y ! Rassurez-moi ! Espèce de savant psychopathe !

- Erika, ma puce. Calme-toi s'il te plaît.

- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! »

La jeune femme s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la porte. Duo la retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Lâche-moi !

- Erika, attends…

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissaient de larmes, le cœur de Duo se serra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu oses me le demander ! Duo, mets-toi à ma place ! En trois mois, j'ai appris que j'avais un jumeau, pilote de Gundam, que ceux que je croyais être mes parents ne sont que des agents de Oz, chargés de me surveiller depuis que ma vraie mère, une prostituée, est morte et qu'à chaque fois que mon sang se mêle au tien je peux annihiler tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi ! Tout va parfaitement bien !

- Erika… Excuse-moi, mais…

- Ecoute Duo, j'ai accepté de te suivre sachant les risques auxquels je pouvais m'exposer, à savoir les combats, la guerre. Mais ça… Je ne peux pas l'accepter… »

La jeune femme se dégagea lentement avant de prendre la porte. Duo ne bougeait pas, tournant le dos aux autres. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la main qui se posait sur son épaule, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son ami avant de sortir à son tour.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Prostré sur lui-même, il étouffait ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Il avait commencé à pleurer, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Un rayon de lumière l'éclaira un instant, laissant entrer Heero. Duo se rassit précipitamment ne voulant pas montrer l'état dans lequel il était, il devait être fort pour Erika, pour sa famille. Il essuyait rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais elles étaient toujours plus nombreuses traçant des sillons humides.

Heero s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, Duo ne se retint plus. Heero le connaissait assez bien. Il savait pour ses cauchemars et ses peurs, c'est auprès de lui qu'il s'était toujours réfugié même après ce qui s'était passé dans cette ruelle.

« Duo…

- … Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais du… Je ne suis pas assez fort… Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est pleurer.

- Duo, les larmes sont la preuve de notre humanité… Ne les retiens jamais. »

Duo pleura longuement, accroché au tee-shirt de Heero. Ce dernier attendait qu'il soit prêt à lui parler, dorénavant, il lui laisserait tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

« Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire qui j'étais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle doit regretter de m'avoir suivi. Elle doit me détester pour ce que je lui fais endurer.

- Le crois-tu réellement ?

- Si je n'avais pas débarqué dans sa vie, elle serait au lycée en ce moment en train de préparer ses épreuves, de s'amuser avec ses amis, d'avoir un petit copain, des gens qui la rendent heureuse.

- Tu l'as rends très heureuse tout seul.

- Sûrement, mais pas assez. Je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce dont nous rêvons tous les deux : une vie normale.

- Duo tu l'aimes et c'est réciproque. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas seuls et vous devez vous entraider. C'est ensemble que vous comprendrez ce qui vous arrive. Elle ne t'abandonnera jamais, tout comme toi tu l'aimes, elle ne pourra jamais repousser son frère.

- Pourtant, tout est de ma faute…

- Tu as raison… »

Le cœur de Duo se serra, il n'aurait jamais cru que Heero lui balancerait ces mots dans la figure. Lui qui recherchait son soutien, s'effondra totalement, il n'avait même pas la force de le repousser, juste celle de sombrer dans son mal être.

« Tu aurais du prévoir avant même d'être né, que tu aurais des dons, transmis par tes parents, tu aurais du lutter contre Oz avant même de savoir marcher.

- …

- Duo, on ne peut pas changer le destin, juste lui faire prendre des détours. C'est à toi et à Erika de choisir votre chemin avec les cartes que la nature vous a donné. Tu comprends ?

- Hum. »

Heero le berçait dans ses bras et Duo se lova un peu plus contre lui. Le Japonais caressait ses cheveux, enivré par l'odeur de son shampooing. Il était étourdi de le savoir si proche de lui, si désirable dans sa détresse. Il sentait la douceur des mèches châtains sous ses doigts. Depuis combien de temps refoulait-il ce désir de le toucher. Alors que sa main descendait un peu plus bas, il sentit la douceur de la peau recouvrant ses reins. Sans penser à mal, il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt. Duo ronronnait presque contre lui, ne se doutant pas de ses intentions. Heero continua de caresser la peau soyeuse et voulu allonger son ange sur le lit, mais Duo se dégagea et s'écarta de lui.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Heero vit la peur dans les améthystes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Une lueur de dégoût passa dans son regard, et si Heero ressentait cette même horreur envers sa propre personne, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine. Il ne le méritait pas, le faisait souffrir, il était normal qu'il le repousse. Il frémit lorsque Duo posa sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est trop tôt. Heero, je… Je voudrais vraiment, mais après ce qui s'est passé je n'arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à ma débarrasser de la peur que j'ai eu quand tu… Quand tu as… Je suis désolé. »

Duo, assis contre le mur, enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Heero le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire des excuses. Duo, tu as tout le temps. Je voulais te dire… Je t'aime Duo et je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

-/-

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7h30. Il tapota légèrement dessus. Depuis quand se réveillait-il à des heures aussi horribles ! Fourbu, il se leva et avança, tel un zombi, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa tresse s'était défaite, un pétard n'aurait pas mieux fait, il lui faudrait des heures pour tout démêler. Manquant de courage, il sortit tout de même de sa chambre et se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Seuls Heero et Trowa étaient présents.

« Coucou.

- Salut.

- …

- Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier soir ? Comment va Wufeï ? Et Erika ?

- Depuis… avant hier soir, il ne s'est rien passé de palpitant. Wufeï ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre et la seule personne autorisée à entrer c'est ta sœur. »

Devant l'expression indéchiffrable du natté, Heero se leva et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« Non, pas ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que Wu soit mon beau frère, il en est hors de question. Tu te rends compte de l'éducation qu'il va donner à mes neveux !

- Duo je crois que tu vas un peu vite en besogne.

- Ca va pas se passer comme ça, il a intérêt à venir me demander sa main avant. Et puis, Wufeï… avec Erika… Beurk. Ah non ! Je m'y oppose !

- Duo, ça suffit ! Si c'est pour dire des bêtise pareilles, tu peux aller te recoucher ! »

Le natté partit dans un éclat de rire, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur à la planque. Heero sentit son cœur bondir de joie, il l'aimait et ne souhaitait ne voir que de la gaieté dans ses yeux et plus les larmes qui persistaient à couler.

Trowa sourit franchement découvrant ses dents blanches. Tout à coup toute la pression qu'ils avaient sur les épaules semblait s'envoler, rien que par les notes cristallines du rire de Duo.

« C'est bon Hee-chan, je plaisantais. Au contraire, je suis content que Wufeï et Erika ne restent pas seuls dans leur coin, c'est mieux. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa fugitivement dans son regard, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la table et attrape un bol.

« J a continué les tests ?

- Hum. Il n'y a rien de concluant, il voulait que vous soyez tous les deux là, avant d'approfondir les expériences. Pour le moment, il en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Sally.

- Super. »

Durant une semaine, J transforma Duo et Erika en petits cobayes de laboratoire, essayant de recréer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, mais toutes ses tentatives se révélaient vaines. Le savant prenait un réel plaisir à ces expériences ce qui inquiétait Heero. Il connaissait bien le J pour savoir qu'il jubilerait à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux petits soldats. Erika ne parlait pas à Duo et se murait dans le silence, tout comme Wufeï, toujours ensemble, ils semblaient guérir leurs blessures.

Il fallu un peu de temps pour qu'Erika sourit de nouveau et que la complicité qu'il y avait entre elle et son frère se ressoude. Elle en avait voulu inutilement à Duo de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle pendant la fusillade. Mais elle savait dorénavant que son frère n'était pas la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter.

À longueur de journée, le laboratoire brillait de cette lueur bleue, mais les jumeaux refusaient de mêler leur sang, ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Surtout après la décharge que Wufei s'était pris à l'hôpital. Ils ne voulaient pas électrocuter tous ceux qui les entouraient. J passait donc sa journée à hurler sur les jumeaux qui faisaient toutes les bêtises possibles dans son labo et refusaient d'obéir à ses ordres.

Wufeï sortait à nouveau de sa chambre, mais ne disait pas un mot. Duo prenait soin de ne surtout pas l'embêter et faisait attention à la moindre de ses paroles. Tous essayaient de l'épauler, ce dont il leur était grandement reconnaissant. Comme à un mioche, on lui faisait des recommandations : Couvre-toi, il fait froid dehors ! Attention le thé est chaud, ne te brûle pas ! Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de l'énerver. Un soir, il laissa même Duo et Erika lui faire un gros câlin alors qu'il allait se coucher. Bref, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Personne n'était dupe de son attitude, la haine le consumait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

* * *

1 Pitié ne m'en demandez pas plus pour les explications. J'ai fait un bac L, la biologie n'a jamais été mon truc. Même si ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux je m'en moque, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Lol. Ouais d'abord ! 

**Réponses aux reviews **

Kelidril : Coucou Kel. Alors c'est qui qu'est mort ? Pour wuw cactus, c'était ça ou wuw a mangé un pétard. Je trouve que la cactus lui va mieux, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut. Bisous.

Naïa : Pour Mickael,je crois qu'il faut que tu demandes à Noin, elle doit être au courant de ses performances. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur msn, donc si tu as un message pour Angie ou Lihiel, je transmettrait si tu veux. Pour le perso d'évangélion, je sais pas i tu as reçu mon mail, mais c'est un truc du genre misato je crois. Je me rappelle plus. Demande lui de vive voix. Bon ben je te fais de gros bisous. T'écrirais un mail quand j'aurais le temps. LUT.

Laura Kaede : J'ai adoré ta manière constructive et extrémement claire de faire des phrases. C'est mignon, en seconde on apprend enfin à écrire. LOL. Si tu n'as pas eu le temps de reviewé le chapitre 6 c'est franchement pas grave. Déjà que tu m'aies envoyé autant de reviews me fait trop plaisir. TU n'as rien à te reprocher. Alors déçu par la personne qui est morte ? Je me suis dit que ça changerait. Pour Wufeï, c'est clair que Heero aurait du ressortir sa caméra du spandex pour que l'on puisse voir ça. Bisous et meric. Chou.

Kaorulabelle : Ben quoi je l'aime bien moi la fin du chapitre, je trouve qu'elle tombe à pic pour mes lecteurs adorés. ... Moi sadique ? TU NE LE SAVAIS PAS ENCORE. C'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu. Lol. Déjà, je troue que je suis gentille d'avoir répondu à ta prière et posté ce chapitre. Lol. Merci pour la review. BISOUS.

Didou : L'abus de pouvoir ? C'est quoi ça, connais pas. Tu es sûre que ça existe. Je t'assure, j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Duo et Heero ! Je les avais un peu oublié ces deux-là dans ce qui est de les faire souffrir, merci de me donner des idées. Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux, na ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plut que le précédent. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup tes reviews, elles me font beaucoup rire. J'aime les lecteurs qui s'offusquent et s'expriment. C'est dommage que tu sois partie bouder, ça risque de retarder le chapitre 9, tu ne crois pas ? Hihihihi. I'm the best of sadisme. Bisous et merci.

Lucy-hp : C'est vialin de me traiter de sadique alors que tu ne me conais même pas. Ze vais finir par pleurer moi si tout le monde se ligue contre moi. Pourquoi tu veux que ça soit Wufeï ? Faut pas oublier que moi je l'adore notre petit Chinois, il va falloir que je le clame haut et fort. Je vais faire une fic avec Wufeï en tête d'affiche si ça continue et j'ai déjà une idée. Enfin bref... J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, c'était quoi exactement comme partiels ? Bisous.

Tenshi : Désolé de ce retour sur Pc aussi atroce. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que aimes faire souffrir les G-Boys. C'est surtout le "c génial" qui me met la puce à l'oreille. Après c'est moi qui suis sadique. Non mais je rêve. Aller bisous et merci.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Energie.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples :** 1x2, 3x4, 5xE

**Avertissements :** Rien de spécial. Ah si ! Je tues trois personnes. Sinon, ben tout va bien.

_Coucou. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre d'Energie, la tension est censée monter et niveau sadisme je suis à mon summum personnel. Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire. c'est lamentable je sais, mais tant pis que voulez-vous, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer. Lol. _

_En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous ceux quilisent cette fic, et toutes mes revieweuses (peut-être reviewers, allez savoir !)qui me soutiennent depuis le début. Merci les filles (et les mecs ?). Un gros bisous à ma Näïa qui a tout corrigé. Clin d'oeil à toutes celles que je croise sur msn. BISOUS et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Un vacarme assourdissant réveilla les pilotes au beau milieu de la nuit. Sortant les uns après les autres, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de la base. J, qui paraissait ne jamais dormir sortit de son laboratoire, une éprouvette à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai vu 05 passer il y a cinq minutes en direction du hangar.

- Merde ! Ça y est, il a craqué !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dudu !

- Tu croyais vraiment que Wufeï allait attendre patiemment que les ozzis continuent leur petite guerre tranquillement après ce qui s'était passé ! Il va jouer au kamikaze !

- Il faut l'empêcher de partir, il va se faire tuer !

- C'est trop tard, on a plus qu'à le suivre.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Euh… Quelqu'un à une réponse ?

- Treize Kuschrenada et le lieutenant Merquise sont arrivés dans une base à quelques kilomètres de nous hier.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt Hee-chan ?

- Avec Quatre et Trowa, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas pour éviter ce genre de réaction… »

Une explosion se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs.

« Il est partit.

- Il n'a même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir les portes, il a tout fait sauter !

- Comment va-t-on l'arrêter ?

- L'arrêter ? Je ne sais pas pour toi Kitty-Cat, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'empêcherais de faire quoique ce soit. »

Quatre ne répliqua pas. Lui aussi avait envie de venger la mort de Sally. Heero et Trowa opinèrent de la tête, tous voulaient se venger. Se débarrasser de Treize permettrait de plus, de faire cesser cette guerre. Il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient du agir ainsi et tenter d'approcher le général. Les pilotes enfilèrent ce qui leur tombait sous la main 1 avant de prendre les commandes des Gundams et de suivre Wufeï.

-/-

2 Treize et Zechs courraient dans les couloirs, entourés par leurs soldats. Les Gundams venaient d'attaquer la base et les pertes augmentaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils n'étaient pas là pour combattre, mais pour tuer. Les explosions faisaient trembler les murs, le sol absorbait les vibrations. Par les fenêtres, ils pouvaient voir les géants d'acier au milieu des flammes, une vision cauchemardesque pour les simples soldats qui tentaient de les arrêter. Les Gundams faisaient un véritable carnage, cherchant à anéantir la base, Oz et ses dirigeants.

Treize jeta un regard vers son lieutenant. Ce dernier avait oublié son masque et il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus, sa peau si douce. Une douleur lui vrilla le cœur, un mauvais pressentiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur, peur de le perdre. Il continua pourtant de courir, ils devaient atteindre le hangar.

Il aurait tant voulu sentir sa main dans la sienne.

Les explosions se rapprochaient, le couloir qu'ils avaient traversé commençait à s'écrouler. Il accéléra, il avait peur… pour lui, son aimé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Zechs lui adressa un sourire, si tendre.

Par les fenêtres qui jalonnaient le couloir, ils pouvaient voir Shenlong, animé par la rage. Les flammes envoyaient des éclats orangés et rouges sur l'acier déjà couleur sang. Tel un démon, tout s'écroulait sur son passage, tous mourraient sous ses coups. Une danse infernale et destructrice s'était entamée, jusqu'à ce qu'il les vit. Wufeï se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

« Treize ! »

Le général n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, il sentit deux mains le pousser à terre. Il se protégea le visage avec ses bras, alors qu'une explosion projetait des débris de béton et d'acier. Le bruit lui fit perdre tous ses repères, le nuage de poussière le rendait aveugle.

Où était-il ?

Il se redressa, l'air irrespirable lui comprimait la poitrine. Les corps des soldats gisaient à terre, mais aucune trace de lui. Un courant d'air froid balaya la poussière. Un pan de mur avait totalement disparu et le toit menaçait de s'écrouler. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, alors que les secondes passaient, à cause de la peur qui le tenaillait.

Déjà les soldats se relevaient, mais pas lui. Tous l'interrogeaient du regard, effrayés par leurs ennemis, par leur propre mort. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur chef tentait de se frayer un chemin au travers des débris, appelant le lieutenant Merquise, complètement désespéré. Treize n'avait pas conscience de ses soldats, des tremblements qui secouaient ses membres, de ses blessures. Une seule chose comptait : le retrouver.

« Zechs !

- …

- Je t'en prie réponds-moi ! Zechs ! »

Tout était recouvert de cette poussière grise, plusieurs fois il retourna des corps sans vie, mais pas le sien. Ses mains se recouvraient de sang, sa peau s'écorchait sur les morceaux de fer et de béton, mais il ne ressentait rien. La seule douleur qu'il ressentait était celle de son cœur qui battait à en exploser.

Tout à coups, il s'arrêta, paralysé. Un morceau de tissu rouge apparaissait sous les décombre. Il courut vers lui, une poutre lui était tombée dessus, il réussit à la dégager et à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Zechs. Ouvre les yeux.

- …

- Zechs regarde-moi, je t'en supplie.

- Tr… Treize ?

- Oui. »

Treize retenait ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter son amant. Il ne voulait pas voir le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, ni celui qui commençait à tacher sa chemise. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais en échange il allait perdre la sienne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le protège.

« Zechs je suis désolé. »

Le lieutenant sourit, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tenta d'effacer cette tristesse qu'il lisait sur le visage de Treize.

« Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas.

- Si j'avais su. Je n'aurais jamais du mettre notre amour au second plan. Si seulement je t'avais écouté, si seulement j'avais tout abandonné pour que l'on parte loin de cette guerre.

- Non, mon amour ne regrette rien, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, tu me rejoindra un jour.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas toi ! Ne me laisse pas, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Si…

- Treize je t'aime et rien n'y changeras. Arrête avec tes « si », c'est comme ça et on y peut rien. »

Les soldats les regardaient incrédules, leur général et leur lieutenant ? Cela semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Jamais ils n'avaient pourtant vu la moindre trace qui auraient pu leur faire croire quelle relation spéciale liait les deux soldats.

Leurs regards et l'amour qu'ils pouvaient y lire ne laissaient pourtant aucun doute sur la nature de leurs sentiments. Treize caressait le visage de son amant avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt dans la mort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de n'avoir pu le protéger, d'avoir caché leur amour aux yeux de tous. De ne pas l'avoir aimé comme il le méritait.

« Zechs je t'aime… Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas su te le prouver comme j'aurais du… Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir crié au monde entier. Si seulement, je n'avais pas voulu cacher notre amour… Nous aurions pu en profiter pleinement au lieu de fuir. Tu n'aurais jamais du accepter cela, tu n'aurais jamais du perdre ton temps avec moi. »

Le général avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les sanglots qui l'empêchait presque de parler.

« Treize, t'aimer et être aimé par toi n'a jamais été une perte de temps, au contraire tu m'as offert ton âme et je ne connais rien de plus beau en ce monde. Je chéri chaque minute passée à tes côtés et ne t'en aime que plus. S'il te plaît regarde moi dans les yeux. Treize je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Treize j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, d'être seul sans te savoir à mes côtés.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais. Tu m'entends Zechs !

- Treize j'ai si froid, serre moi dans tes bras je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas partir, ne me lâche pas.

- Je suis là mon amour.

- Tout est noir, je ne te vois plus. Treize ! Treize…

- Chut mon amour, écoute ma voix. Je suis toujours là, je serais toujours là. Tu m'entends ?

- …

- Je vais venir te rejoindre, je te le promet, je ne te laisserais jamais seul, attends moi. Je t'aime.

- …

- Zechs ? Zechs ! »

La main qu'il serrait dans la sienne retomba mollement sur le sol, de même que les paupières se fermèrent sur les aigues-marines.

« Non ! »

Les pleurs inondèrent son visage, il serrait le corps contre le sien espérant lui redonner la chaleur qui le quittait peu à peu. Mais rien ne se produisait. Il n'avait que faire des soldat qui l'entouraient, il avait perdu le seul amour qu'il avait ait jamais connu, le premier… le dernier. Tout ça à cause de ce Gundam couleur sang. Il allongea le corps de Zechs lentement sur le sol, caressa une dernière fois sa joue, laissant glisser ses doigts sur la chevelure d'or.

Par l'ouverture dans le mur, une ombre apparut bientôt, un sabre à la main. Les soldats le mirent aussitôt en joue.

« Baissez vos armes, celui-ci est à moi ! »

Dans les yeux des deux combattants luisaient les flammes de la vengeance et rien ne pourrait arrêter le combat qui allait se livrer. Treize sortit son épée de son fourreau bien décidé à teinter la lame du sang de l'Asiatique. Wufeï souhaitait la mort de Treize pour avoir ordonné l'attaque à l'hôpital. D'une certaine manière, c'était lui le responsable de la mort de Sally.

Le premier coup fut donné lorsque Wufeï se rua sur le général. Rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu un être cher et comptait bien faire périr l'assassin. Les soldats ne regardèrent pas le duel, trop occupés par les quatre autres Gundams qui détruisaient la base. Ils abandonnèrent les combattants dans le hall de la base, s'éloignant des cliquetis de fer et des étincelles que les lames créaient à chaque contact.

Treize s'était débarrassé de sa redingote bleue et Wufeï de sa tunique blanche. Chacun se jetait à corps perdu dans le combat, ne reculant devant rien pour attaquer. Des cris de rage résonnaient dès que les lames s'abattaient sur l'ennemi. Les yeux flambant de rage, reflétaient les éclats de l'acier. Haletant, rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter, seul la mort de l'un d'entre eux ferait aboutir ce duel. L'art de chacun se révélait dans le combat, entre attaque et parade. Leur niveau semblait égal. Lequel flancherait le premier ?

Essoufflés, ressentant de plus en plus la fatigue, les premières blessures furent infligées. Une coupure sur le bras droit de Wufeï, une entaille à la taille pour Treize. Mais les lames n'étaient pas leur seule arme. Des bleus couvraient leur corps, des coups de poings étaient lancés désespérément dans le vide. Wufeï recracha le sang qui inondait sa bouche, Treize, d'un revers de manche essuya son arcade sourcilière. Tout deux s'observaient alors que les explosions s'intensifiaient , alors que les Gundams se rapprochaient.

Treize se jeta sur le Chinois qui esquiva son attaque. Sans chercher à parer le prochain coup Wufeï tendit le bras avec rage, s'attendant à ce que son adversaire riposte. La scène se passa comme au ralentit. Wufeï vit un éclat de résignation dans les yeux de son adversaire, un éclat de mélancolie et d'atroce souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter son geste, mais savait déjà que le combat touchait à sa fin. Treize ne fit rien pour arrêter le sabre qui se ficha dans sa poitrine. Wufeï hagard, regarda le corps, tomber à genoux, le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se précipita vers lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Une écume sanglante apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres, des soubresauts agitaient son corps, mais il souriait. Il semblait heureux.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais le rejoindre. Je… »

Il se mit à tousser. Sa respiration chaotique le privait de sa parole. Wufeï le releva passa le bras du général autour de ses épaule et le porta jusqu'à son amant. Il le déposa doucement à terre. Treize prit la main de Zechs dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Wufeï.

« Merci. »

Le souffle s'échappa une dernière fois de ses lèvres, ses yeux se vidèrent peu à peu de toute vie sans pour autant se fermer. Treize Kuschrenada rendit son dernier soupir auprès de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, il partait heureux de savoir qu'il serait désormais lié à jamais à son aimé. Wufeï ferma les yeux du général avant de marcher lentement vers Nataku. Se tenant au mur, il souffrait encore plus. La mort de Treize ne l'avait pas apaisé, bien au contraire. Elle l'avait lavé de toute cette haine et de cette rage qu'il accumulait depuis une semaine, ne restait qu'une lassitude insondable, un dégoût de toute cette violence qui faisait sa vie et celle de ses amis.

Il grimpa dans le Nataku et repartit vers la base. Il voulait dormir, ne plus penser à rien. Il voulait voir… Il voulait la voir. Il laissa les autres finir d'anéantir la base, il repartit comme une ombre.

-/-

Ce que Wufeï n'avait pas encore comprit, c'est qu'avec la mort de Treize, leur dernière bataille s'était enclenchée. Dans une simple salle de contrôle, quelqu'un avait vu le combat, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait laisser le Chinois repartir en paix, dont la seule pensée était de voir le sang de Wufeï couler à flot. Lady Une, le regard vide, fixait les écrans de contrôle. Elle tuait quiconque osait la toucher, l'empêcher de regarder les dernières images de Treize vivant. Elle finit par sortir et se dirigea vers une unité MS. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le moment. Elle mit le cap sur une unité scientifique d'Oz, une unité qui était l'objet de la venue de Treize aux Etats-Unis. Elle mit le cap pour découvrir ce qu'était le projet Lightwall.

-/-

Le Nataku atterrit dans le hangar. La carcasse de fer se posa lourdement à terre, trahissant la lassitude de son pilote. Au loin, les autres Gundams arrivaient. Chacun était soulagé, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu ce carnage. La mort de Treize signifiait que la paix serait sûrement bientôt signée. Ils avaient confiance en Réléna pour mener ce projet à bien.

Le Deathscythe arriva en premier et Duo en descendit à toute vitesse pour courir vers le Nataku dont Wufeï n'était pas descendu.

« Wu ? Réponds-moi ! »

Duo grimpa le long de l'armure alors que le Heavyarms et le Sandrock se posaient à leur tour. Arrivé à la cabine de pilotage, il vit le Chinois la tête baissée.

« Wufeï ! Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît. »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il récitait une prière, mais rien n'existait plus autour de lui. Treize était peut-être mort, mais cela ne consolait en rien la douleur d'avoir perdu Sally. Duo tapa sur la vitre, Wufeï regardait ses mains teintées de sang. Il avait pensé se battre contre un être sans scrupules, ni sentiments. Quelqu'un que l'on peut tuer sans remords. Il avait eu tort. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait tuer un homme remplit d'amour. Il avait commis la même faute. Il avait prit la vie de quelqu'un qui aimait, de quelqu'un qui était aimé. Il avait brisé deux vies par pure vengeance. Lui aussi était devenu monstrueux.

« Wufeï ouvre cette putain de porte !

- Duo !

- Quatre vient m'aider, cette tête de mule ne veut pas sortir ! »

Heero et Trowa montèrent à leur tour. Et tous trois se mirent à appeler Wufeï qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Duo s'était appuyé contre la paroi d'acier et réfléchissait. Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'ils étaient là et… Un sentiment de peur lui noua les entrailles.

« Où est Erika ? »

Il agrippa le filin de sécurité et sauta dans le vide. Heero cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque, mais il fut soulagé de voir l'Américain atterrir comme un félin sur le sol en béton.

Duo courait dans les couloirs. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue à leur rencontre ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas les avoir entendu, c'était impossible !

« Erika ! Erika ! »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre. La porte faillit être dégondée lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. La pièce était vide. Il fit toutes les chambres pour arriver au même résultat. Il finit par arriver au laboratoire. Erika était allongée sur le sol inconsciente. Il se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, du sang coulait de son front. J apparut alors une arme à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !

- Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si tôt. Elle n'a rien pour le moment.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Voyons 02, je ne peux pas vous laisser errer dans la nature ? Vous êtes un danger pour l'humanité, des monstruosités qu'il faut enfermer.

- Vous êtes fou !

- Pas du tout, je vais débarrasser cette terre de vous. Il le faut, pour protéger l'humanité. »

Duo regardait le canon de l'arme, alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules d'Erika et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il fallait gagner du temps. J semblait parfaitement calme, le regard clair et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Duo.

« Mais nous sommes humains !

- Non, juste une erreur de la nature. 02, croyez-vous vraiment que vous avez le droit de vivre alors que d'un instant à l'autre vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous, y comprit ceux que vous aimez ?

- Nous avons quand même le droit de vivre ! Nous sommes humains, nous sommes libres, doués de raison. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de nous ainsi !

- Oh que si et je vais vous le prouver. »

Duo repoussa le corps d'Erika derrière une machine et se coucha sur elle. Des impacts de balle résonnèrent sur les parois de fer. Un tuyau explosa laissant s'échapper une fumée blanche qui brûlait les yeux de Duo, ainsi qu'un sifflement insupportable. Erika ne reprenait pas conscience et Duo savait que ses cris ne seraient pas entendus du hangar. Il discernait l'ombre de J dans l'opacité ambiante, qui avançait sans problème grâce à ses lunettes.

Duo et Erika avaient le droit de vivre. J en était aussi intimement convaincu, mais les laisser en vie représentait la même chose que de donner le détonateur de l'arme nucléaire à un mioche de 5 ans adorant les boutons rouges. Que ce passerait-il si les jumeaux réveillaient leurs pouvoirs sans pour autant les contrôler ?

Une balle frôla Duo qui prit Erika dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers ce qu'il pensait être la sortie. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que de l'annexe du laboratoire : une impasse. J se tenait devant lui prêt à faire feu et il n'avait plus aucune issue. Duo fit une barrière de son corps pour protéger sa sœur et ferma les yeux. Le silence se fit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Wufeï était là, il avait fait glisser son katana sur le cou du savant et attendait la première occasion pour lui ouvrir la gorge. Heero avait désarmé le savant et se dirigeait vers Duo.

« Ça va ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Dites-lui de me lâcher ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers J qui tremblait comme une feuille. Wufeï semblait hésiter, mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le savant était palpable. Trowa et Quatre qui venaient d'arriver observaient la scène. Quatre essaya de convaincre Wufeï de le lâcher, que la mort du savant ne lui rapporterait rien, comme la mort de Treize. Cela ne l'apaiserait pas.

Rien ne pouvait pourtant le faire lâcher. Duo confia Erika à Heero et s'avança vers son ami.

« Wufeï, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Les deux perles onyx quittèrent la jugulaire de J.

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre soin d'Erika un moment s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

Tous les muscles de Wufeï se relâchèrent et il laissa le savant glisser au sol avant de donner son sabre à Duo et de prendre Erika dans ses bras. Il sortit. Les quatre pilotes soupirèrent de soulagement. Comme déconnectés de la réalité, il reprenaient peu à peu leur sang froid, jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère se charge d'électricité. Sans que personne ne le voit Duo s'était entaillé l'extrémité du pouce et avait posé son doigt sur le sang qu'Erika avait laissé sur sa veste.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et des ondes lumineuses commencèrent à parcourir sa peau. Un éclair, le même qu'à l'hôpital, frappa J. Sauf que cette fois-ci sa puissance était multipliée. Le savant porta la main à son cœur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, définitivement. Quatre se précipita sur Duo, qui continuait à luire.

« Arrête ! Duo !

- …

- Tu vas leur indiquer notre position ! »

La fureur de Duo se calma presque aussitôt. Il chancela, avant de tomber dans les bras de Heero.

« Duo !

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. On doit s'en aller et tout effacer. »

Les pilotes préparèrent leur fuite, aucun n'avait de regret à abandonner le corps de J. Pourtant, tout aurait du bien se passer. Pour une fois, J les avaient aidé et ils comprenaient son point de vue. Mais tuer Duo et Erika n'était pas la bonne solution. Il fallait avoir confiance en eux. Les ozzis ne tarderaient sûrement pas à arriver. Pendant que Trowa et Heero vérifiaient rapidement les Gundams, Quatre s'occupait de leurs affaires, Wufeï veillait sur Erika et Duo posait des explosifs un peu partout. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent du labo et s'éloignèrent. La nuit tirait sur sa fin. Dans leurs armures, ils regardaient l'ouverture du hangar, attendant que Duo sorte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il apparut et monta dans le Deathscythe, alors que tout explosait. Les flammes léchaient le flanc de la montagne, rendant le jour naissant encore plus rougeoyant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On ne peut plus aller nulle part. Quatre, une idée ?

- Non, je n'ai aucune propriété dans le coin. Il faut que l'on se cache le plus vite possible, les Gundams sont trop facilement repérables en plein jour. Les ozzis vont vite nous tomber dessus.

- Trowa ?

- …

- Ben ça alors, une idée comme ça je ne m'y attendait pas ! Wu ? Comment va Erika ?

- Bien. J'ai pas d'idée non plus.

- De mieux en mieux. Heero ?

- Il y a une ville abandonnée à environ une demi-heure de vol.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt !

- J'attendais que tu me le demande.

- Très drôle. On y va. »

Après un oui inaudible, les Gundams prirent la direction de cette ville. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu que caché parmi les arbres, un MS version miniature, avait suivit leur conversation grâce à un émetteur.

« La base, ici Davis vous me recevez ?

- Oui, Officier Davis.

- Passez-moi le colonel Une, je sais où ils vont. »

-/-

Les pilotes avaient pris soin de cacher les Gundams dans les ruines de la ville. Près d'un site d'essais militaires, elle avait été abandonnée il y a quelques années de cela. La base militaire ayant été fermée à son tour, il ne restait désormais que des ruines inhabitables dont la rénovation était impossible à cause du coût des travaux.

Cachés dans un vieil immeuble, ils attendaient la nuit pour partir et trouver une planque sûre. Erika s'était réveillée, Wufeï était à son chevet. Duo lui-même ne pouvait pas approcher. Dans le silence de la ville, ils attendaient. Trowa et Heero étaient partis en reconnaissance pour trouver de quoi manger et peut-être quelques squatters qui pourraient les aider, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Loin du reste de la civilisation, personne n'avait osé investir les lieux. Le seul avantage était qu'ils pourraient se reposer avant de partir.

Duo dormait dans les bras de Heero, sur un vieux canapé miteux, épuisé par sa dernière prouesse3. Trowa et Quatre, s'étaient éclipsés, pour profiter l'un de l'autre et Dieu seul savait où ils pouvaient bien être et personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient4. Wufeï était dans la pièce d'à-côté, parlant avec Erika.

Duo s'agitait dans son sommeil. Heero le berçait tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

« Duo ? Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai… J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne sais rien en réalité et j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je resterais toujours auprès de toi.

- Oui, je sais… Heero ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Depuis toujours, depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais tellement différent de tous ceux que j'avais rencontré. Tu es le seul qui sache me faire rire. Tu es… tout.

- Heero ?

- Hum.

- I love you too.

- Aishiteru Duo. »

Heero caressa la joue de Duo et approcha lentement son visage du sien, son regard toujours ancré dans les améthystes, craignant un refus de la part du natté, qui ne venait pas. Au moment même où leurs lèvres allaient enfin se sceller, un bruit qu'ils connaissaient trop bien retentit dans la ville, suivi d'une explosion. Un missile venait d'être lancé. Ils se levèrent et se ruèrent dehors. Les autres les rejoignirent bientôt. Quatre serrait Trowa dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Duo avançait parmi les ruines, regardant de tous les côtés, se retournant pour voir la menace. La ville était entourée de collines et bientôt les ombres des MS apparurent au loin les entourant.

**A suivre. **

* * *

1 Ça le fait pas de piloter un Gundam en pyjama. Imaginez Quatre avec un pyjama recouvert de petits chameaux. Quel sérieux ! Les ozzis risquent de mourir c'est sûr… Mais de rire. 

2 Attention, scène censée être triste. Sortez vos mouchoirs et mettez une musique triste en fonds sonore.

3 Je parle de sa petite colère envers J… Bande de perverses, je suis sûre que vous aviez pensé à autre chose.

4 À part, bien sûr, les lectrices perverses et à l'esprit mal tourné que vous êtes.

_Tadam ! Alors, qui veux la suite ? Des reviews s'il vous plaît. A très bientôt c'est promis. _

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Kelidril : Coucou, ça fait deux fois de suite que tu es la première à envoyer une review. Tu es branchée à ton ordinateur ou quoi ! C'est pas un reproche au contraire ça fait plaisir. Pour mes études, oui ça se passe bien. Là je suis de retour chez moi pour faire un stage en bibliothèque. Merci de me soutenir pour le net. En fait je peux y avoir accès de temps en temps, mais le materiel de l'Iut bousille la présentation de ffnet et rend les chapitres totalement illisibles. C'est encore plus frustrant. La pov Sally ? C'est quand même elle qui s'entire le mieux dans les fics, sans une égratignure et en se tapant Wufeï. Il fallait que je fasse justice. LOL. Alors, il a bien fait de craquer Wufeï ? je suis pas sûre moi ? A cause de lui, j'ai du tuer des perso que j'aime bien. Enfin, c'est la vie. Merci pour ta review, fait trop plz. Gros bisous. Chou

Lucy-hp : Tu as vraiment pleuré ou c'était juste une tournure de phrase ? Si c'est le cas le chapitre 9 à du aussi te déprimer, non ? Désolée. Pour Wufeï et Erika, ils vont se mettre ensemble, mais en fait à la fin... Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire là ! La fin tu la verra quand elle arrivera non mais ! Au fait, c'est quoi exactement l'écriture multimédia ? Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé. Bisous. Chou

Laura Kaede : Merci de toujours autant aimer. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que ce soit Heero ? C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus drôle... Enfin, plus... plus. Plus quoi! Mais bon après j'en fais quoi de Duo, moi ? Je le suicide ! Faut pas rêver. Alors tu as toujours de l'appetit pour la fin de l'histoire ? J'espère que ça n'est pas trop court et que tu n'es pas trop déçue que ça s'arrête déjà. Enfin, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire, mais je verrais ça pour le dernier chapitre. Gros bisous.

Didou : Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de recevoir un roman. Lol. Je suis contente que Heero et Duo te fasse sauter de joie, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ne boudes plus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que voilà le chapitre 9. Sinon je l'aurais gardé rien que pour moi. Excuse-moi si je t'ai forcé à réfléchir pour trouver un prétexte à la fin de ton "boudement", ça à pas l'air d'être ton truc la réflexion... Je suis trop méchante pardonne-moi, mais c'était trop tentant. ( je me giffle mentalement. ) Heero et Duo ensemble définitivement... Hum... Voyons voir (jette un coup d'oeil au script, feuillette) Je crois que c'est possible, sans que cela soit vraiment tangible. Mais bon tu devrais quand même être contente. Pour les faire souffrir, je t'assure que je t'écouterais... De même que "Un jouuuur mon prince viendraaa"... Tu vois où je veux en venir ? MDR. Je n'en aurais jamais marre de lire tes blablas, ils me font trop rire, t'as pas intérête à t'arrêter, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi ( Attrape Duo et l'attache sur une voie de chemin de fer. Duo : "Didou, au secours sauve-moi, envoie une review à choupette !") Merci pour les encouragements ! Bros bibi et t'inquiète des excuses je peux toujours en trouver. LOL

Kaorulabelle : Duo en habit de nonne, je trouve pas ça très bavant franchement. Au contraire, ça me donne plutôt envie de fuir sans vouloir te vexer. je le préfererais en toge romaine à la limite ou en kimono noir, mais bon. De plus,on ne m'achète pas comme ça, voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ?Non je rigole, t'inquiète pas pour la suite, ça va vite venir.Enorme bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Energie

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, Erika si.

**Couples :** 1x2, 3x4, 5xE

**Avertissements :**

_Ca y est c'est le dernier chapitre. Ouin ! Ouin ! Je vais pleurer, suis trop triste. Exceptionnellement j'ai mis les réponses aux reviews avant le chapitre et du même coup je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic (les reviewers comme les grands timides... MDR)_

_**MERCI A TOUS ! **_

_Vous imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente pour le soutien de tout le monde. Voilàa j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous diire. Ma prochaine fic paraîtra en décembre pour les vacs de noël. Si vous voulez plus de détails là-dessus, demandez. _

_Comme d'habitude, toutes les reviews sont acceptées : les critiques, les encouragements, les doléances, même les menaces. Merci à Naïa, ma bêta lectrice, bisous à Louloute et toutes celles que je croise sur msn. _

_Bisous à tous le monde. _

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Kelidril : Coucou petite Kel. Pour le scotch... J'en étais sûre, je le savais ! MDR. j'espère dans ce cas-là qu'on t'apporte à manger de temps en temps. Tu as raison chacun son tour, même si ça m'a fait mal d'avoir tué Zechs et Treize, je les aime trop (surtout Treize en fait). Pauvre Treize, voir son aimé mourir dans ses bras. Pour J... aucun regret, mais je commence à prendre l'habitude, vu que je lui fait sa fête assez souvent. Lol. Je te remercie enormément d'avoir reviewé aussi vite et à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. je vais rajouter une chandelle sur mon autel des lecteurs anonymes. Lol. Je te fais de gros bisous. Chou

Laura Kaede : Hello miss L. Je te fait Sacrifice et Energie en même temps. C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part d'avoir reviewé pour Sacrifice. "Un peu trop attachants pour leur bien", tu as des envies de captures. (Super L(K) devant une table, une liste à la main : " Les grappins : ok, filets : ok, cordes : ok, appats : laptop, pizza, un petit chat à la patte cassée, un rachid sous verre, un sabre : ok. LK met un bandeau rouge autour de sa tête : A la chasse !) Par contre tu as du te crever à lire tout d'un coup et le chap 9 d'énergie en plus. Chapeau (Chou, les larmes aux yeux comme dans les mangas débiles: je ne mérite pas tant de considération, sniff, sniff.). En tout cas, tu as du faire de beaux rêves après tout ça. MERci; merci merci merci encore je sais ça doit être lassant à force. Bisous. Chou

Lucy-hp :Ouais ! J'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ! Lol. Je devrais tuer Sally plus souvent... Merci pour le compliment pour la scène entre Zechs et Treize, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. A chaque fois, j'allumais mon ordinateur, restais une demi-heure devant pour finalement l'éteindre. Pour Wufeï et Erika, je ne sais pas si la fin va te satisfaire (je risque même de me faire lyncher). Enfin tu verras. Lady Une... Hum... Comment as-tu deviné ! Lol. Ce sera beaucoup moins théâtral par contre. Pour l'écrture maultimédia, j'ai pigé c'est bon. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta (tes) review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir comme à chaque fois. J'espère que ce chapitre va teplaire, même si j'ai un peu peur que tout le monde ne soit pas très content et se sente un peu sur sa faim. Gros bisous. Chou.

Didou : Ah, ma petite didounette, si tu savai. j'ai reçu un truc trop bizarre : un bloc de texte sans queue ni tête... Je crois que ça parlait de puces, y avait un truc qui sautait partout ou quelque chose comme ça. MDR. Non, je plaisante, j'adore ta review, c'est mignon. Dis... tes voisins n'ont pas appelé les flics ou un hôpital psychiatric. Ben oui, ça doit faire curieux de voir quelqu'un sauter et crier de joie dans la rue. j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, sinon il va falloir que je vienne te chercher (te sauver ?) pour que tu continues à m'envoyer des review. Merci pour les compliments (superbe et sadique"). Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Je savais que tu hurlerais pour Heero et Duo. Ca y était presque, hein ? Qaund je pense à eux, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance. Est-ce que ça va s'arranger ? ( Chou entrain de construire des barricades autour de son ordi) Je pense pas (attention voilà l'ouragan Didou, pas content...) En ce qui concerne le chemin de fer, heureusement que tu me l'as rappelé, je l'avais oublié sur la voie. Le pauvre, il était tout frigorifié, il a fallu que je le réchauffe (Sifflote). J'espère que tu pourras avoir accès à Internet, moi je le veux ton blabla, surtout que je pense que tu devrais avoir beaucoup de choses à dire... ... ... Treize et zechs perso, ça m'a traumatisées. Vu que je n'arrivais pas à écrire la scène, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser : zechs ensanglanté, Treize pleurant sur son corps... Sniff. Pour le prince charmant j'y crois qu'à moitié donc je vais les faire souffrir raisonnablement... (pensive) oh, et puis tant pis ! Vive la souffrance ! (retour de l'ouragan didou)... Je vaisvoir ce que je peux faire. Je susi entrain de devenir pire que toi, tu as vu tout ce blabla ? Je vais te laisser découvrir ce dernier chapitre. Gros Bisous. Merci. Chou. Ps : range tes chibi eyes, ça marche pas avec moi.

Ange du desespoir : Ben dis-moi, c'est gai comme pseudo ça ? Tu vas me dire que c'est moins ridicule que Choupette, c'est clair, mais quand même, pourquoi avoir choisi ça? Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant et suis désolée de te dire que c'est le dernire chapitre. De plus il n'y aura pas de suite puisque je me suis lancée dans 3 ou 4 autre projets mais si tu veux j'ai d'autres fics d'éditées (Fraternité, avec une séquelle, Sacrifice et sa suite Quoiqu'il arrive.) Voilà j'ai fait ma pub, lol. Merci pour ta review et bisous. Chou

Flo shadow spirit : Les neuf d'un coup ! Ouah, ce que ça me rend heureuse, tu peux pas l'imaginer. Mdr. je en mérite pas tant. Je te remercie beaucoup, par contre je ne te promet rien pour l'happy end. Tu vas le voir tout de suite puisque c'est le dernier chapitre. Bisous. Chou

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Erika ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les ozzis avait attaqué la ville où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Tout n'était plus que ruine autour d'elle. Couverte de poussière, le teint blafard, elle venait de sortir de sa cachette. Elle cherchait des yeux le moindre signe de vie qui pourrait lui indiquer la position de son frère ou de ses amis. Elle commença à courir dans les rues jonchées de débris. Des carcasses fumantes s'étaient couchées pour toujours, détruisant les immeubles, les écoles… Du sang s'écoulait des interstices des cockpits. Tout comme les MS éventrés, les pilotes ne se relèveraient plus.

Il n'y avait aucune trace des Gundams. Les bruits de la bataille ne s'étaient tus que depuis quelques minutes, ne laissant que des lambeaux d'un silence morbide, troublé parfois par l'éboulement de maisons. Au fur et à mesure, sa course devenait effrénée. Elle cherchait désespérément ceux dont elle avait partagé la vie ces derniers mois. Son cœur s'emballait alors que le nombre de MS augmentait autour d'elle. Ruine et poussière, c'est tout ce qu'il restait.

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avançait sans savoir où aller, quelle ruelle prendre. La peur lui nouait les entrailles, des frissons parcouraient son échine. Elle revoyait encore les armures arriver sur la ville : plus d'une centaine d'après Wufeï. C'était une lutte désespérée qui s'était engagée et pourtant ils étaient montés dans leur Gundam sans la moindre hésitation. Duo l'avait prise une dernière fois dans ses bras en lui promettant de revenir. Il lui avait menti, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pu le retenir.

Au pied du Deathscythe, Heero s'était approché de son frère et l'avait embrassé. Il avait caressé la joue pâle de Duo à la manière d'un adieu trop douloureux. C'était d'une certaine manière leur premier baiser, le premier mu par ce désir mutuel de toucher l'autre une dernière fois, de sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Erika avait vu les yeux brillant de tristesse du soldat, elle comprit qu'elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Ils avaient beau être les meilleurs soldats de cette planète, on ne pouvait leur demander d'accomplir des miracles. Duo lui avait fait un signe avant de s'enfermer dans son cercueil de fer.

Elle courait encore et encore, mais pas de Gundams, juste les restes encore brûlants des Léos. Le peu de murs qui restaient encore debout était noirci à cause des explosions, la ville qui s'érigeait autrefois ne pourrait plus être reconstruite.

Elle commençait à trébucher sur les débris, s'écorchant les mains, les bras et les jambes à chaque chute. Mais comment avancer alors que ce liquide salé la rendait aveugle. ? Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un carrefour, tournant sur elle-même, cherchant les traces d'une réalité en laquelle elle ne voulait plus croire. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi sa poitrine était oppressée par les fumées épaisses et noires. Le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains et la douleur qu'elle ressentait l'ancraient dans le monde réel, dans ce monde cruel. Elle se mit à hurler son désespoir, peu importait que les soldats la trouvent. Le vent emportait le nom des disparus, le nom de son frère. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, seul le crépitement des flammes fit écho à sa demande. Tout semblait perdu. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle était seule, sa seule famille avait disparu. Elle avait perdu Duo, mais aussi Quatre, Trowa, Heero… et Wufeï. Si son frère savait à quel point elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pu avouer ses sentiments au Chinois qui vivait encore le deuil de Sally.

Ses larmes s'écrasaient dans la poussière sans interruption. Une colère incommensurable grandissait en elle, évinçant sa tristesse. Une rage, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Elle se releva, elle devait continuer. Elle ravala ses pleurs, essuyant ses yeux et ses joues. Tout n'était pas encore fini et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Peu à peu, le silence de la ville morte se fissurait. Son regard se dirigea vers la colline qui surplombait la ville. Des troupes de soldats venaient finir le travail sous le commandement de Lady Une. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve. Elle grimpa sur un monticule de terre élevé, cherchant les armures. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour repérer, à une centaine de mètres, le Heavyarms, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur. Elle se laissa glisser en bas du monticule, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle cria le nom de Trowa, avant de débouler sur une grande place. Le Heavyarms, un genoux à terre, s'était comme statufié, immobile au milieu des ruines. Elle pouvait voir le Sandrock étendu juste à côté, ses parois étaient presque totalement brûlées. De la neige carbonique recouvrait une partie du cockpit. Elle aperçut le Français couché sur la paroi de verre qui le séparait du pilote. Hormis quelques égratignures, il ne semblait pas blessé.

« Trowa ! »

Celui-ci se retourna lentement. Jamais Erika n'avait vu autant de peur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Les traits si doux du pilote s'étaient transformés en un vrai masque de terreur. Bien qu'il la regardait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la voit vraiment, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Une larme glissa silencieusement sur la joue de Trowa, la première larme de toute une vie. Érika grimpa sur l'armure et regarda à travers la vitre de la cabine de pilotage. Elle ne voyait rien hormis la fumée. La voix, entrecoupée de sanglots, de Trowa résonna. Le regard fixe, il ne pouvait se détacher de la vitre.

« L'explosion… Elle a soudé le Gundamium. On ne peut pas ouvrir…Il a une réserve d'oxygène… Elle… Elle est en train… de toucher à sa fin.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir avec le Heavyarms ! »

Le châtain ne l'écoutait pas, hagard, il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

« Trowa ! Regarde-moi ! Est-ce que tu peux l'ouvrir à l'aide du Heavyarms ?

- … Les commandes sont abîmées, je risque de faire un faux mouvement et de le tuer.

- Il y a forcément une autre solution ! Réfléchis !

- …

- On ne peut pas atteindre la cabine autrement que par le cockpit ! »

Le Français ne bougeait toujours pas, même s'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

« Si tu ne trouve pas un truc, je te colle une baffe ! Je te préviens ! De toute manière si tu ne fais rien il mourra ! Tu es le seul qui puisse le sauver…

- Pousse-toi.

- Hein ?

- Ecarte-toi. »

Érika se poussa sans chercher à comprendre, alors que Trowa reprenait les commandes du Heavyarms. Elle se cacha derrière les ruines à quelques mètres. Prudemment, Trowa avançait vers le Sandrock. Il activa sa seule arme prévue pour le corps à corps : une courte épée fonctionnant de la même manière que la faux thermique du Deathscythe. Il effleura la surface du Sandrock, des gerbes d'étincelles fusèrent de tous les côtés. Il ouvrait l'armure en se servant de l'arme comme un fer à souder.

Après quelques minutes, Trowa sauta presque de son cockpit et se précipita vers l'ouverture qu'il avait fait. Il s'engouffra parmi les circuits électriques et les composants de l'armure de fer. Érika le regarda disparaître dans la fumée, anxieuse.

L'avancée des troupes d'Oz semblait s'être stoppée. Les soldats s'occupaient des blessés aux abords de la ville. Elle regarda à l'intérieur du géant de fer, parmi les volutes de fumée, elle pouvait distinguer Trowa s'acharnant sur le harnais de Quatre. Celui-ci semblait inconscient, le visage noirci, les cheveux collés par la transpiration.

Les secondes paraissaient s'allonger. Trowa finit par sortir du Gundam en tirant Quatre par les épaules. Il coucha l'Arabe sur le dos et lui releva le menton. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de Quatre qui ne respirait plus. Il commença le bouche à bouche. Érika n'entendait plus que la voix grave comptant les inspirations, rythmant le sauvetage, un décompte vers la vie. Après quelques tentatives, le jeune homme hoqueta et commença à tousser, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Trowa le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Ne... me sert… pas… aussi fort.

- Quatre, tu m'as tellement fait peur. »

Érika les regardait, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Mais bien qu'attendrie par les deux amants, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

« Il faut retrouver les autres ! Les soldats ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Trowa leva la tête, de nouveau égal à lui-même, calme et impassible.

« Je sais où se trouve Wufeï… Du moins vers où.

- Bien allons-y ! »

Une seconde d'allégresse fit vaciller la peur qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était retournée à la lumière. Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras et descendit avec précaution du Sandrock. Il guidait Érika parmi les ruines jusqu'au Nataku. Celui-ci n'avait essuyé que peu de dommages au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, le cockpit était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace de Wufeï.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si on avait le temps de lui courir après ! »

Trowa regardait la jeune femme, amusé. Elle lui mènerait la vie dure à leur petit Chinois. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. »

Érika plaça ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

« WUFEI ! »

Trowa, juste à côté, du secouer la tête pour l'empêcher de résonner. Même Quatre, à moitié évanoui, sursauta. Érika le regarda en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu as une meilleure idée… WUFEI ! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix du Français fit échos à la sienne. Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse presque imperceptible, les mis sur sa piste. Érika ne se préoccupa plus de Trowa et Quatre, qui se laissèrent distancer. Elle courut jusqu'à reconnaître la silhouette de Wufeï. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une MGV (Maxwell à grande vitesse) courant droit sur lui, lui ferait autant plaisir. Durant toute la bataille, il avait craint pour sa sécurité. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde, elle aussi. Elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle sur sa nuque.

Érika se recula pour le regarder. Une lueur de tristesse se lisait dans les perles noires. Elle déglutit. Wufeï avait retrouvé l'un des deux disparus… Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état.

« Lequel ? »

Il lui prit la main, l'amenant jusqu'à l'amure. Érika s'arrêta en apercevant le Deathscythe. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était les paroles d'Heero lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les spécificités de chaque Gundam.

Le Deathscythe a l'armure la plus légère et la plus fine pour ne pas apparaître sur les écrans radar et augmenter sa vitesse. Cela pose un problème, car le pilote est moins protégé.

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle contournait le Gundam. Duo était étendu quelques mètres plus loin. Érika s'agenouilla auprès de son frère, sans oser ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau. Son visage était couvert de sang, à cause d'une arcade complètement explosée. L'un de ses bras semblait disloqué et Wufeï avait fait des attelles pour lui faire reprendre un angle un peu plus normal. Érika écoutait Wufeï lui expliquant qu'il s'en tirerait, qu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient au milieu des décombres depuis bientôt une heure et, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller.

Elle aurait pourtant, tellement voulu voir l'éclat de ses yeux… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit comme des étincelles sur la peau pâle. À mieux y regarder, son visage était couvert de limaille de fer. Le frottement des tôles d'acier avait du projeter des morceaux de fer dans les yeux de Duo. Elle n'osa pas soulever les paupières pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et amplifier ce qu'elle savait maintenant être des larmes de sang, s'égarant sur ses pommettes. Dans son esprit, elle vint vite à la conclusion que si ce n'était pas soigné très vite, il risquait de devenir aveugle.

Wufeï s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Au loin, la rumeur des pas des ozzis, martelant le sol, s'amplifiait. Ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et Heero ?

- Vu l'état des Gundams et leur nombre, il vaudrait mieux fuir.

- Non. On ne peut pas transporter Maxwell et nous n'avons pas de lieu de replis. Autant nous coller des cibles dans le dos.

- Attendre ici revient au même, on n'a aucun moyen de se défendre.

- Si on en a un ! »

Erika se tourna vers son frère et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. La lueur bleue les entoura aussitôt. Elle fit signe à Wufeï qui lui tendit un couteau. Elle entailla sa paume et inspira à fond, jetant un regard aux pilotes. Elle espérait que cela marcherait malgré l'état de Duo. Elle caressa le visage de son jumeau, un éclat blanc les éblouit, alors que le vent se mettait soudain à souffler. Comme une protection, une bulle de couleur nacrée les entoura. Telle une bulle de savon, des reflets verts, bleus, roses se détachaient sur le blanc étincelant. Des ondes électriques parcouraient la peau et les cheveux des deux jumeaux. Le vent soufflait, faisant voltiger les mèches couleur miel d'Érika et de Duo, les enveloppant d'une aura presque dorée.

Les soldats s'approchaient et commençaient à tirer sur eux. Les yeux d'Érika devinrent complètement noirs. Les balles sifflaient et s'écrasaient sur la paroi formant des ondes comme sur la surface de l'eau.

« Duo ! Il faut que tu te réveilles !

- …

- Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! »

Les pilotes suivaient la scène sans trop y croire. Duo était bien trop faible pour entendre quoique ce soit. Et Érika ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps seule. De plus, elle ne pouvait que les protéger. Pourtant la barrière augmenta de volume, couvrant un périmètre assez important. Duo ne bougeait, ni, n'ouvrait les yeux. Trowa vit seulement ses doigts bouger de quelques millimètres et un éclair frappa le premier soldat qui arrivait vers eux.

« C'est bien Duo ! Ecoute-moi : les ozzis arrivent sur nous. Les Gundams sont trop endommagés pour que l'on se défende. J'ai… On a besoin de toi ! »

Le vent s'intensifia en puissance, des éclairs jaillirent dans toutes les directions. Des dizaines de soldats périrent, électrocutés. Quatre se resserra contre Trowa, ressentant toute la puissance des deux jumeaux qui, unis, représentaient la défense et l'attaque : la complémentarité. Il comprenait aussi que ce n'était qu'ensemble qu'ils pouvaient user de leur pouvoir au maximum.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de Duo. Chaque particule de fer semblait se liquéfier sous le pouvoir de Duo. Il pleurait des larmes d'argent, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, aussi blancs que la neige.

Un impact plus fort que les autres frappa la bulle de nacre : ils essayaient de percer leur défense à coup de lance roquette. Les soldats s'étaient mis à l'abri attendant que la barrière disparaisse sous leurs assauts. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages. Le nombre de blessés augmentait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux tentait de s'approcher.

Tout à coup l'envergure de la barrière diminua, les yeux de Duo se refermaient. Érika se pencha sur lui.

« Duo, courage ! Sans toi, nous allons mourir ! Tu dois tenir pour nous protéger, je ne pourrais pas le faire toute seule !

- … »

Le natté essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'accéléra, se faisait plus difficile. Il s'essoufflait, tentait péniblement de reprendre le dessus sur la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hee… Heero ?

- … On ne sait pas où il est. »

La barrière diminua d'un coup. Duo avait vu Heero tomber durant le combat, il ne l'avait pas vu se relever. Son cœur refusait la pensée qu'il puisse être mort.

Sur la colline, Lady Une jubilait. Elle voulait leur mort, pour venger Treize, le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé et respecté. Elle semblait comme animée par une folie destructrice, incapable de se contrôler. Elle n'entendait pas les appels radios des dirigeants de Romefeller.

Si les pilotes restaient de marbre, ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter. Érika ne cessait de parler avec douceur à son frère. Duo était pâle, des tremblements le secouaient violemment, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il s'agrippait désespérément au tee-shirt d'Érika de son bras valide. Il semblait terrifié, un rictus déformait ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents et ses gencives. Il fut pris de convulsions. Wufeï et Trowa aidèrent la jeune femme à le maintenir au sol. Quatre, assit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, essayait de se boucher les oreilles, de vider son esprit. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix qui appelait Heero, encore et encore, comme une litanie désespérée.

La protection se réduisit bientôt à leurs simples corps. Les soldats se rapprochaient. Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau. Trowa et Wufeï relevèrent la tête : un 9 mm. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mitraillettes et les M16 des ozzis. Mais ce fut tellement fugitif.

Duo ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'Heero n'était pas là, qu'il ne serait peut-être plus là. Ils avaient combattus ensemble avant d'être séparés par les dizaines de MS qui arrivaient sur eux. Son seul point d'encrage était la voix d'Érika, il ressentait aussi la menace des soldats autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas conscience de la douleur de ses blessures. Peu à peu ses yeux redevenaient normaux, nuancés de violet.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les fermer et s'abandonner au sommeil. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se battre et, se laisser tomber dans le néant était tentant. Il ne voulait plus faire cette guerre. Treize était mort, Zechs aussi. Noin avait rejoint les rangs des pacifistes aux côtés de Réléna. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre eux, alors que Oz serait bientôt détruite ? Pourquoi lui refusait-on de vivre normalement avec Érika, Heero et ses amis… Sa famille. La mort de Sally n'avait-elle pas suffit ? Il se laissait envahir par les limbes et les ténèbres. Peut-être qu'en traversant la mort, il découvrirait un autre monde où être heureux.

Quatre crut qu'une vague de froid l'envahissait soudain. Il s'approcha de Duo et laissa la lueur blanche lui entourer les mains. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que Duo les quittait. Érika en avait aussi conscience. Pourtant, ses blessures n'étaient pas assez graves pour qu'il y succombe. Il se laissait mourir, las de n'être qu'une arme de destruction dans un monde déshumanisé.

Tout était perdu. Trowa regardait les soldats qui continuaient d'avancer, une quinzaine de mètres tout au plus les séparaient d'eux. Il prit Quatre dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de larmes, persuadé qu'il lui serait bientôt enlevé à jamais. Quatre se lova contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

Wufeï regardait intensément Érika, lui aussi aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa l'une de ses joues pâle, mais elle le repoussa, les yeux remplis de fureur.

« Je refuse ! Je ne mourrais pas ici, pas maintenant !

- …

- Quatre ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer, je veux savoir où est Heero ! Faut que tu me le trouves ! Il n'y a que lui qui puisse le faire réagir ! »

Les pilotes étaient abasourdis par une telle volonté de vivre. En tant que soldats, ils s'étaient trop bien habitués à l'idée de mourir. Trowa prit la main de l'Arabe dans la sienne et le fixa. Il voulait que Quatre fasse le vide en se focalisant sur lui. Ainsi, il pourrait trouver Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante, il lui avait fallu employer ses dernières forces pour ressentir la présence de son ami.

« Il est tout près, les soldats l'empêchent d'avancer. Il va bien. Érika, le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre serait d'étendre la barrière pour l'englober.

- Ok… Duo, réveille-toi ! »

Érika criait sur son frère, mais rien ne changerait le fait qu'il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Sans trop y croire, elle leva la main avant de lui mettre la claque du siècle. Duo ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, déjà prêt à les refermer.

« Non, non, non mon petit frère ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu veux peut-être mourir, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas et je ne pense pas qu'Heero aimerait que tu te la joues : Oh regardez-moi je suis trop lâche pour tenter quoique ce soit ! Je sais que tu n'en as plus la force, mais il faut que tu fasses un dernier effort. Cela ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner, donc tu vas te bouger le cul pour qu'on récupère notre Nippon adoré ! C'est clair ? »

Duo la regardait, à moitié dans le pâté, puis referma les yeux. Une lueur de désespoir se lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de son frère, et qu'il prononce quelques mots.

« Tu me casses les pieds. »

En même temps, la barrière recommença à s'agrandir, enveloppant avec elle les ruines de la ville. La vague d'énergie grignotait de plus en plus de terrain, repoussait les soldats jusqu'aux limites de la ville. Heero sortit de sa cachette et accourut vers eux. Il prit Duo dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Le vent s'intensifia de même que leur baiser, déclenchant une vraie tempête. Des courants électriques jaillissaient des deux corps jumeaux, se propageant sur la terre.

Comme une vague destructrice, les soldats virent avec terreur le mur d'énergie se propulser sur eux, détruisant tout sur son passage. Chaque pierre, chaque morceau de bois, de fer ou de verre se voyait projeter sur les hommes de Lady Une. Tous fuyaient. Ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite étaient réduits en poussière par les courants électriques. Les visages n'affichaient qu'une peur infinie, certains tombaient à genoux, une main agrippée à la poitrine. Le souffle du vent arrachait les derniers vestiges de la ville.

Quatre se serra contre Trowa, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre en lui, comme s'il recherchait un asile, une sérénité. Tous comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Duo et Erika étaient recherchés par Oz, mais aussi par les mads et tout ceux qui se disaient pacifistes. Quelques bribes de leur dossier leur revenaient en mémoire : _armes destructrices_, _plus puissante que le nucléaire_,_ ne laisse aucune trace : des monstruosités. _Une larme s'échappa des yeux azur, les paroles de J résonnaient également dans son esprit : « ils n'ont rien d'humains, ce sont des monstres créés pour tuer ». Que Duo veuille mourir ne l'étonnait plus, car il devait être conscient, plus que quiconque, de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il était seul, condamné à une vie hors normes, tout ce dont il rêvait.

La barrière croissait toujours, toute la ville avait été rasée. Lady Une ne bougeait pas. Elle était désormais seule, une ombre que l'on distinguait au loin sur la colline. Elle avait perdu l'être aimé, elle n'avait plus rien qui la rattachait à cette terre et à la vie. Elle regarda le voile blanc arriver sur elle, puis la recouvrir entièrement. Son corps s'évapora en des milliers de particules lumineuses. Aucune peur ne s'était lue sur son visage, elle aussi ne désirait qu'une chose : que tout s'arrête enfin.

Duo ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant plus les lèvres de son aimé sur les siennes. Heero était auprès de lui. L'améthyste se mirait dans le cobalt, le cobalt dans l'améthyste, il n'y avait plus de différence, il n'y avait plus de couleur, juste de l'amour. Duo savait que la main d'Érika avait quitté la sienne. Il n'y avait plus que le contact des deux bras puissants qui l'enserrait, lui donnant chaleur et soutien. Il était totalement épuisé, vidé de la moindre étincelle d'énergie. Il s'endormit sans jeter un seul coup d'œil autour de lui, savourant la brise qui courait sur son visage.

La ville semblait ne jamais avoir existé, il ne restait qu'une plaine au tapis de poussière. En son centre, six personnes et cinq armures, épargnées inconsciemment par ce flot d'énergie pure, ces deux puissances remplies d'humanité. Les dernières troupes d'Oz avaient été balayées. La paix allait renaître. Trop heureux de savoir leurs aimés en vie, ils ne songeaient pas encore que désormais, ils n'étaient plus que des enfants sans attaches, au milieu de nul part et inconnus du monde.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Heero écartait les mèches qui encombraient le visage de Duo. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et aussi serein. Il était libéré de la guerre, enchaîné non plus par la mort, mais par l'amour qu'il portait à Duo. Il était heureux.

Wufeï portait ce même regard, tendre et aimant, sur Érika. Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier cette guerre, ni Merian, ni Sally, mais il pourrait se rappeler que s'il vivait aujourd'hui, c'était pour Érika, qui lui rendrait infiniment son amour.

Quatre et Trowa… Quatre et Trowa rappelaient les amants des contes. Patients, tendres, dont l'amour indéniable était un point d'encrage, une chose immuable à laquelle tous ceux qui les connaissaient se rattacheraient toute leur vie. Ils étaient prêts à profiter de ce bonheur construit sur tant d'horreurs.

Le soleil se couchait sur la vallée, un soleil qui ne serait plus jamais couleur sang, mais juste une lumière dorée les entourant.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est terminée, je suis trop triste, n'hésitez pas à envoyer les reviews, je medépêcherais d'y répondre, merci encore. BISOUS._


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu'il n'y aura ni suite, ni séquelle à Energie. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu et je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour me lancer là dedans, ni aucune envie à vrai dire. Je suis désolée. En tout cas, je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues tout au long de la fic, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Même les petits lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews : je vous adore ! Ca y est c'est dit. _

_Pour les revieweuses attitrées (lol), je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Y a pas de mots pour ça. Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Va falloir que j'agrandisse mon autel des lecteurs anonymes pour en faire un temple... Qui veut devenir prêtresse? _

_Sinon, la prochaine fic sera pour les vacances de noël quand j'aurais reçu les corrections de Naïa et retrouvé mon ordi. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus vite, mais sur mac j'ai des problèmes de format qui bousillent les mises en page donc je peux pas mettre les fics. Je hais les macs. Enfin bref. Je vous fsi de gros bisous à tous. MERCI. _

_Choupette. _

Kelidril : Encore la plus rapide ! Ca m'étonne même plus. Lol. Déjà fini et oui, j'y peux rien c'était dans le script. Pourtant je m'applique pour que cela soit plus conséquent, mais bon. Je suis épatée de voir à quel point ce chapitre plaît, je m'étais déchirée à l'écrire, sous le coup d'une inspiration subite, lol. Une troupeaux de supers beaux mecs avaient du passer devant moi ce jour-là il faut croire. Pour Erika... c'est... une vraie tête de mule, même Duo à côté c'est un petit bout de chou fragile. Et c'est clair qu'on ne peux pas lui en vouloir à notre pauvre Dudu, on (tous les auteurs) lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Désolée de n e pouvoir accéder à ta requête concernant l'épilogue, j'ai essayé, mais ça veut vraiment pas venir. J'espère te retrouver sur la prochaine fic et de toute manière sur msn. Gros bisous. Chou.

Raziel : Coucou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avasi pas eu de news de ta part. Alors frustrée ? lol. Ah ah ah ! En plus d'être sadique, je vais finir par pousser mes lecteurs à la révolution, je suis un vrai génie du mal. Non je déconne. Pas d'épilogue mais un immense merci. Bisous.

Laura Kaede : Coucou ma Laure préféré. Dis donc, que de compliments. J'en ai rougi devant l'ordinateur. J'étais toute confuse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Merci... Duo : "superbe, sublime, magique, puissant, terrible" C'est clair ! IL est trop fort mon dudu. He's the best ! Normal quoi c'est Duo. Alors comme ça Quatre coincé dans un cockpit ça te plaît ! C'est pas moi quisuit sadique. J'avais envie que Trowa se paie une grosse peur. J'adore trotro, il est trop beau... J'arrête de penser à lui sinon je vais baver sur ma review. Ce n'est pas à toi de dire merci mais à moi. TU me pique mes répliques maintenant ça va pas aller, mais alors pas du tout. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies aimé cette fic, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la prochaine. Excsue-moi s'il n'y a pas de séquelle. Merci. Kiss for my favourite Laure. Laure

Lucy-hp : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout leur genre, ils ont trop de caractère et d'amour propre pour s'avouer leur amour mutuel. J'espère que la prochaine fic répondra à tes attentes surtout qu'elle est un peu différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, enfin peut-être pas tant que ça, mais pour moi si. Je sais ça doit pas être clair, mais ça le sera plus en décembre. Bisous. A bientôt. Chou.

Angel : Salut à toi étrangère. Lol. Si je dis ça c'est parce qu'il me semble que tu n'as jamais reviewé l'une de mes fics. (Choupette les lyeux larmoyants : "j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse... Champagne !") C'est vrai que c'est très filmique, je m'en suis aperçue en relisant. Ca fait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs mais bon. Contente que ce que je fais te plaise. Te donne rendez-vous pour noël. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Kaorulabelle : Ce sont parfois les reviews les plus courtes qui sont les meilleures. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne celle-là ! PTDR. Merci d'être toujours là. Chou.

Ange du desespoir : Salut. Je te souhaite tous pleins de bonnes choses dans ta vie et espère qu'un jour tu deviendras l'ange de l'espoir. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que les autres fics te plairont autant. Merci et bisous.

Anaxarete : Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu vous... Lol. Merci pour les félicitations, je les reçois humblement... Tu parles je suis plutôt en train de sauter de joie un peu partout pour que tout le monde sache que je suis contente. Je te remercie pour la review. Bisou... Enfin Bisou**s** je vais pas t'en faire qu'un quand même.

Flo shadowSpirit : "special mais super interessant" c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça et tu sais quoi... Ben j'aime bien. Merci à toi. Choupette.

Didou : salut didounette (j'espère que ce surnom ne te gêne pas !) On entre dans du blabla de compétition là ! Je me demande qui va gagner. Lol. Je ne me laisserais pas battre facilement, je te préviens. D'une, c'est moi la plus vieille et j'ai une longue expérience de blablateuse derrière moi, de deux... il est hors de question que tu gagnes c'est tout. Alors reprenons dans l'ordre : 1. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce chapitre, je l'ai écris d'une traite, ma muse (F. Michalak pour être exacte, si tu connais pas honte à toi)a été clémente ce jour-là. 2. Idem que pour le numéro 1, même si j'ai parfois eu beaucoup de mal à clore cette histoire (le plus dur ayant été de tuer les gens, mais je m'entraîne, j'ai tué un G-Boy récemment... Tu verra ça à noël). 3. (les yeux brillants de larmes, des paillettes roses comme Amstrong dans Full metal alchemist) On m'aimeuh. 4. T'inquiètes, je t'en rachèterais des mouchoirs. 5. Bah, si tu as lu mes autres fics, je ne fasi jamais de non happy end, c'est pas mon truc, je trouve la vie assez déprimante comme ça. 6. Comment ça un nouveau jeu ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je m'offusque ! (La LLGB frappe à la porte de Choueptte : "Rendez-nous Duo !" Chou : "Oh my god ! La ligue pour les libertés des G-Boys, je suis perdue !". Choupette saute par la fenêtre avant d'être emportée par l'ouragan Didou. Mourrir pour les G-Boys était mon destin.. MDR). avec qui t'es-tu battue pour l'ordinateur ? Ta famille ést-elle saine et sauve ? Quoique si c'est la famille c'est pas grave au contraire. C'est toujours plus drôle de taper sur les gens qu'on aime, non ? ... Gros silence... Moi j'aime bien... Enfin bref... Pour ce qui est de ta sautillite chronique, s'il est plus de 23 heures, vas-y lâche-toi personne ne te verra. Défoule-toi ! Par contre, ça va donner lieu à des légende urbaines, tu vas effrayer tous les gamins du quartiers. MDR. "Peace and love", le seul que je connaisse c'est Vash the stampede dans Trigun (comme pour MIchalak, si tu connais pas va te cacher ou jette un coup d'oeil sur internet). Sinon c'est comme l'abus de pouvoir, je sais pas ce que c'est. Et puis, je vois pas bien l'intérêt de cette... chose franchement. Vu la tête de ma dernièer fic, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à intégrer cette notion, surtout vu le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes ou destinées à mourir. Je vasi battre des records personnels de taux de mortalité et sûrement me faire tuer par la LLGB et le FPD (front pro-Duo). Duo dont j'ai pris grand soin jusqu'à ce que mon front rencontre le canon d'un 9 mm. Fallait pas se leurrer c'était spur que Heero viendrait chercher son mamour. Fallait que je m'y attende en même temps. Je sais pas trop quoi dire pour tous les compliements que tu m'as fait et ne sasi pas si je les mérite vraiment. Après tout ce n'est qu'une petite fic sur Gundam et il y a tellement d'auteurs bien meilleurs que moi sur ce site, que dire que cette fic est "superbe, géniale, merveilleuse" est peut-être... Je sasi pas moi... Un peu exagéré... En tout cas je suis ravie au delà des mots que tu penses cela. (Choupette saute partout, mais vu qu'elle habite au milieu des champs personne n'appellera les services psychiatriques. YOUPI !) J'ai adoré tes reviews, elles me font mourir de rire et c'est ce genre de choses qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire. MERCI. Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic car comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai pas d'inspi ni d'idées. Pas de séquelle non plus. Je voulais faire une scène comique sur l'accouchement d'Erika, mais j'y arriva pas. Tant pis. En gros Dudu vivra heureux jusqu'à ses 97 ans dans les bras d'Heero. Ils auront pleins d'enfants et de petits enfants. Comme dans les contes de fées. Les idées farfelues pour les faire souffrir je les garde pour les prochaines fics qu'est-ce que tu crois ! PTDR (Didou se ratatine derrière son écran en tremblant : "oh mon Dud, mais quest-ce qu'elle va te faire ?" Le rire de la vilaine choupette s'élève dans la pièce. Ha ha ha ha ha ! HA HA HA HA HA !) Là j'avoue que l'hôpital psychiatrique ne serait peut-être pas du luxe. Je te remercie énormément pour tes blablas et tu peux m'en mettre autant que tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas attendre noël, tu peux m'en mettre pour les autres fics déjà en ligne (Choupette baisse la tête et fais l'innocente.) A propos de noël, en exclu le titre : Pour toujours. Deux méchants veulent s'emparer du royaume de Sank dix ans après la fin de la guerre, l'un des G-Boy meurt dans un accident en laissant deux surprises à ses amis. Voilà. Et tu sais ce qui est le meilleur dans tout ça : c'est que moi, le sourire aux lèvres, je vasi te laisser attendre le 19 décembre pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. C'est pas du sadisme ça ! (Une speakerine parle à la télé : "Nous avons appris ce matin que l'ouragan Didou avait détruit toute la Charente-maritime, créant un cratère énorme à la place de la maison de feu Choupette... Choupette qui a été retrouvée perchée sur lH'imalya emportée par la force de l'ouragan.) Ja t'adore itou. Enormes bisous. Ps : je crois que je vasi quand même essayer les barrières on sait jamais si j'accroche les G-Boys dessus, peut-être que l'ouragan didou fera demi-tour.


End file.
